Twilit
by FerLover
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Breaking Dawn? I tell the story of a new vampire created by Bella. What will happen now? How will this newborn vampire be? Will Bella find herself in big trouble? R&R...Twilit means illuminated by Twilight.
1. Preface

Preface

_I turned to run away to where I had heard the bears initially, but it was too late. There I saw the body not of a male hiker as I thought; it was the body a young girl no older than seventeen. I got closer to observe her and as soon I saw her face I was able to control my thirst, I blocked her smell as best as I could as I kneeled next to her motionless beaten body._

_I checked for a pulse and I felt the weakness of it, she was cold and purple and I knew that she was slowly slipping away._

_I saw her and I knew I couldn't let her die, if someone had that power it was me. I had to stop her from dying I had to, for she reminded me of my own daughter. _

_I had never tasted human blood and I didn't know if I was going to be capable of stopping, but I had to try, I just had to. I bended down to her neck and placed my teeth on it, once I felt her warm blood in my mouth I felt that I was in heaven, but I knew that I had to control myself for her to survive. I only did what I had to, and soon I was replacing her blood with my venom._


	2. Book 1: Bella Chapter 1 Leaving

Book 1: Bella

Chapter 1 (Leaving)

It has been seven years since I joined my life with Edward. My little family was perfect I couldn't have ever imagined that so much happiness was possible. Each time I looked at Edward I felt that our love only deepened and we never could be apart for a minute. Knowing that we had our forever made me happier more and more each day. I knew that life as a vampire was exactly what I was born to be, and with Edward this life was more perfect than the word itself.

We left Forks 5 years ago and I missed it dearly but the time to move had come, the speculations people were making made it dangerous for us to stay there.

I remember saying my goodbyes to Charlie it had to be one of the hardest moments of my life. I knew he understood he also had too much to wonder and I believe it made him more comfortable not having me around. He did have a more difficult time saying goodbye to Renesmee; it tore my heart to see them say their goodbyes. I had never seen Charlie cry so much until that day, even she had a hard time.----

"Nessie," he said, "Don't forget about your grandpa, and if you can, come and visit this old man, will you?" Wiping his tears with her fingertips Renesmee promised she would. She then removed the little locket I had given her for Christmas years before. ----"Grandpa," she said to Charlie with the locket in her hand, "I want you to have this, it's special and I believe you should keep it." Charlie took the locket and inside he found the picture of our little family, he tried not to cry more than he already was, but that was a lot more than he could handle, he hugged her and repeated over and over how much he would miss her.

I gave Charlie a final hug promising that I would keep in contact with him. I didn't worry me so much to leave him because now he had, Sue, to care for him. Somehow I knew that those two were going to stay together. I gave Sue a hug and asked her to care for Charlie, "I promise, Bella," She told me, "And please come and visit, nothing else can surprise us at this point." I smiled at her and assured her that we would see each other again.

When I was finished speaking to Sue I turned to look for Edward and found him speaking quietly to Charlie in the kitchen. I headed straight to them, "I'm ready to go," I whispered in Edward's ear. I gave Charlie one last look and the sadness in his eyes were killing me; I knew that if I was still able to cry I would be in tears by now.

"Bella" I heard my dad say my name in his reassuring voice. "Somehow I know you'll be fine and I don't worry, but I'm sure going to miss you kiddo." I took a step closer and held out for his hand, "I'll miss you too dad, but you're right I'll be fine." He now looked at Edward, "Edward, son, please take care of them."

"With my own life," responded Edward.

I called out for Nessie as the time to leave had come. I saw the tears rolling down my daughter's eyes and somehow I envied that she was able to cry and let the pain out. Renesmee was almost full grown she was only two year old but she looked five. Once again she reached out for Charlie, and he hugged her as if she was still a baby.

"Come back soon my special girl, and don't forget about me." Renesmee hugged Charlie even tighter, and with a warming smile she said, "I will never forget you grandpa, never, I will come back."

We were finally out the door when Edward said, "Love, he is taking this as a permanent goodbye; he knows that perhaps he'll never see you again." I let a chuckle out and Edward hugged me just outside the door, "I know how you feel, love, but this is necessary."

"I know, Edward, I know."


	3. Chapter 2 One Last Night

Chapter 2 (One last Night)

As if saying goodbye to Charlie wasn't hard enough, the time to say goodbye to our friends from La Push had come, and I knew that was going to be even harder for Renesmee and Jacob.

I remember Jacob begging me not to leave, but that was something he knew I had to do. We just couldn't answer any more questions about Renesmee.

I remember running into Angela and she had seen me with Renesmee when she still looked like a toddler. "Bella, I didn't know you had a daughter," and I realized she tried to count the time that we hadn't seen each other.

I became nervous having her around because; Angela was someone I didn't like to lie to. I smiled at her and deepened my smile as she kept observing Renesmee and me. I gave her some time to take in whatever she was observing and then decided to speak, "No. Angela she's not my daughter, that's silly of you to think, she's Edward's niece."

Somehow I knew what she was about to ask next, "Edward's niece, I didn't know Edward had siblings." I knew it…somehow that had become the number one most asked question, "Well as you know Angela, Edward was adopted by the Cullen's, he had a brother but after they were separated, they never saw each other again, then the court contacted him to give him the terrible news that his brother and wife died leaving behind their daughter."

Angela's eyes widened with pity, "Oh poor Edward, but Bella it's a lot of responsibility, how about school?"

At that moment I just wanted to run away, I just knew what other questions Angela was about to ask me, somehow everybody asked the same questions, over and over again.

Renesmee had felt my irritation and she managed to save me by throwing a pretend tantrum. I excused myself from Angela as fast as I could, and she seem annoyed enough with Renesmee's tantrum that she almost ran without asking anymore questions. I laughed and thanked Renesmee, "I saw it on TV momma," she said. I smiled and I was thankful for television at that moment.

All the questions were the reason why we no longer could stay in Forks, people were truly wondering about the newest member of the Cullen family.

I explained to Jacob how that was becoming quite a burden for us. It was almost impossible to hide just how special Renesmee was.

As we were heading down to La Push my head was running with thoughts I worried for Renesmee, and I worried for Jacob too. Edward too was having a difficult time with this. He didn't want our daughter to suffer. I could see that Edward's face became tense as we got closer to the reservation.

When we finally arrived I saw Jacob standing by the door, Billy at his side. I suddenly felt a terrible pain as the moment to say goodbye to my dear friends was getting closer. I turned to look at Renesmee in the backseat to see how she was feeling. Her face showed no emotion and she seemed calmed looking out the window.

We got down from the car and starting walking toward Jacob and Billy. Renesmee went running to hug Jacob and began to sob in his arms. Edward and I hurried our pace as well to try and console our daughter.

I reached her shoulder but she pushed away my hand gently. "Honey," I said, say goodbye to Jacob and Billy let's not make this even harder. Edward kept a stern look he didn't like to see Renesmee in pain and seeing her cry the way she was, was literally breaking his heart.

I looked at Jacob as he had Renesmee in his arms and surprisingly his expression was not that of sadness.

I began to speak, "Jacob I know how hard this is but we've talked about it and you know I'm not changing my mind."

"Bella I know that, and that's why I made a decision, look inside the door."

I walked towards the door and slightly opened it. There in the little hall I saw two suitcases and I smiled to myself. I then felt Edward by my side and he gave a sigh of relief.

We both turned around to look at Jacob and became speechless.

"Did you think I was going to let you all go without me? I will never ever leave Nessie out of my side."

Edward smiled and replied, "I didn't think so Jake. I knew you had something planned and we welcome you with open arms into our family."

Renesmee then began to cheer as she understood that Jacob was coming with us. She hugged him and kissed him and did the same with Edward and me. I was cheering along with her; I was just so happy that she was not suffering with idea of being away from Jacob.

As we were all cheering we had forgotten that Billy was there. I turned towards his direction and could see the sadness in his eyes, "Billy…"

"Bella don't say anything my dad and I already talked about this and he's ok with it."

"Jake are you sure? You don't have to sacrifice your life here to come with us. I can guarantee you that Renesmee will be well taken care of, and we will bring her to visit you from time to time."

"No. Bella I already made my decision I'm going with you and your family to Alaska. My dad is the one who's going to receive visits from me, right dad?"

Billy than began to speak, "Yes Bella. I'm actually the one, who told Jacob to go where he needed to be, and he needs to be close to your daughter, that's his destiny and I support his decisions. We will be alright here at the reservation; we still have Sam and the pack if any danger arises. Jacob is free to go and I'm sure that he belongs with Nessie."

We said goodbye to Billy and the rest of the pack. They all wished us the best and made us promise that we would visit.

When we arrived home everyone else was ready to leave. Edward gave them the news that Jacob was coming along.

"Oh great now we're going to smell like dog every day."

"I'm only going because of Nessie, blondie; don't think I'm hype with the idea of living with you."

"She doesn't need you dog, she has us, we can take care of her better than you will ever be capable of."

"Rosalie please stop it. You know that is best for Nessie to have Jake around."

Finally Edward stopped them from arguing it was becoming a constant thing and I didn't find it amusing any longer.

Rosalie left the room with Emmet and we all sat down and became silent. The nostalgic of leaving Forks was getting to us all, and we didn't have much to say to one another.

Carlisle spoke when no one was saying anything, "It's too late to leave today, so we leave tomorrow in the morning. Edward you and Bella can go and spend some time alone in your home, we can look out after Nessie.

I was glad Carlisle had come up with the idea of giving Edward and me some time alone to spend it in our little cabin. I had wanted to spend a few more minutes there yesterday and now I had the time to do so.

"Thank you Carlisle I would love to do just that," I told him. I stretched my hand towards Edward and he placed his hand on mine. I turned to look at Jake and Renesmee looking for their approval.

"I will be happy to stay here momma; you and daddy can go home and I'll stay with Jacob."

"Sure thing Bells, you go and say goodbye to your home one last time and I'll stay here with Nessie."

"Thank you."

Edward and I left and we rushed to our little home, I opened the door and went inside. Everything was intact just the way we had left it the night before. I then felt an emptiness in my chest as the idea of not living here came to my mind. I let Edward read my mind at that moment because I couldn't seem to speak up.

"I feel the same way, Bella love, this was our home. Here we have such wonderful memories, and this is the place where I have known true happiness with you."

I then managed to speak up, "Oh Edward, I just wish we didn't have to leave so soon. I just wanted to spend more time here with you, and have Charlie closer, and I will miss Forks so much, this is the place that changed my life and I just wish that I didn't need to leave."

"I know love, but this our life and there is nothing we can change. This is the best we can do to keep our secret, Renesmee is growing up to fast and people are going to start to wonder with each passing day. We're doing it for her and once the danger has passed we will come back for a visit."

"I understand Edward I just wish things didn't have to be this way, but don't worry I will get used to it and having you by my side will always make things that much easier."

Edward embraced me and we stood there in our room for a couple of minutes. I opened up my mind for him to read as I was recalling all our memories in our home of us and our daughter.

Edward then closed his mouth to mine and that night we created one last memory in our little home. We loved each other and it didn't matter where we were, what mattered was that we were together for eternity, but we were both thankful that we had one last night in our beloved home.


	4. Chapter 3 Alaska: Present Time

Chapter 3 (Alaska-Present)

I was standing on the porch of my new home the home Edward had just bought for our Seventh anniversary.

"Bella love what are you doing standing here all alone?"

"I was just remembering our last day in Forks."

"Is that why you look so sad?"

"Sort of, but I was actually remembering our last night in our home, and I just wish we could of have spent more time there. It was just beautiful."

"You don't like this home? If not tell me and I will buy you a new one."

"Oh Edward don't be silly of course I love it, but you know what they say, you just never forget your first home."

"I know but we have new memories to build here and we can finally have a place to call our own again."

"I didn't mind living with our family Edward, I think I'm actually going to miss not having them around all the time."

"I'm sure the thing you will miss the most is trying to have a quiet night next to Rosalie's and Emmet's room, I'm I correct?

"Oh yeah, and of course I will miss Emmet's constant jokes about us being too quiet during the night."

Edward and I started laughing at that because if Emmet only knew that Edward and I had our secret love-making place. Poor Emmet he was clueless about the things Edward and I did.

"Let's go inside love and make as much noise as Emmet and Rosalie, now that we're free to do so."

"Ed…"

Before I was able to protest Edward pulled in his arms and rushed to our bedroom.

"Wow Edward that was incredible, do you think we can do it again?"

"I would love to but I had come initially to look for you to go hunting. Nessie and Jacob are doing just that and so is the rest of the family. So let's get to it they must be wondering what's taking us so long. "

"We can let them wonder a little longer."

"Bella love don't temp me"

"Fine lets go I am thirsty we haven't hunt for two days, and my thirst is becoming irresistible."

We left and met up with the rest of the family and almost all of them had finished their hunting.

"Sorry bro we just couldn't wait any longer, but don't worry we left you a few bears."

"Thanks Emmet, I guess Bella and I will make our hunting trip alone."

"Where is Nessie?"

"She's with the dog, he's hunting her some short-tailed weasels apparently your little baby wants a coat."

I became shocked at what Emmet had just said, "Emmet Renesmee has no need for a coat."

"Bella apparently a girl from her school just got one and she wants one, and you know how Jacob likes to do and give anything your majesty desires."

I had always known that putting Renesmee in a rich school had been a bad idea. I turned to Edward and told him I was going to go look for them.

"Tell her I will buy her one that she doesn't need to hunt down the animal and make the coat herself."

"No. Edward she's not going to get a coat like that, it's enough that we eat these poor animals.

Emmet began to laugh, and then I got the joke.

"It's not funny Emmet."

"Oh Bella you're a vampire and you still feel sorry for the poor little animals."

Edward began to laugh along with Emmet and soon I began to laugh with them. It was hard not to laugh when these two came up with the silliest jokes.

"Edward lets hunt babe before I attack your brother."

"My brother?"

"At this moment yes your brother."

"I would want to see you try little sister."

Emmet started laughing again and he was joined by the rest but before they could continue with their jokes, Edward and I left to hunt.

When Edward and I finished hunting we decided to go back to our home to some peace and quiet. Edward then became a little stiff as we got closer to our home.

"What is it Edward?"

"Looks like our family decided to throw us a little housewarming."

"Oh you got to be kidding me, and I thought that we were going to catch up were we left off before going hunting."

"Seems like we're going to have to leave that for tonight, act surprised as you go in."

I opened the door and just as Edward had said there was everybody with gifts for our new home. I acted surprised but they all knew that Edward had already filled me in on the surprise.

Esme came towards me and gave me a hug, "Bella dear there are no surprises in this family but at least we were able to keep it out our minds until this moment. Here I brought you a present for your new home."

I grabbed the gift and unwrapped the rectangular box. Inside was a tablemat and nothing else.

"Thanks Esme it's beautiful."

"I thought it would go perfect with your new table."

I look directly at the dining room and saw the most beautiful dining table in the history of dining tables. It was made of wood, dark mahogany, with beautiful carved chairs.

"Oh Esme thank you very much it's beautiful."

"Bella is for charade purposes and you will perhaps not use it often but it goes well with your new home, and so I decided to buy it for you."

"Thanks again Esme I believe that table will come in handy sometime."

As soon I said that Emmet laughed and said, "Did I ever tell you that Rosalie and I broke a table just like that?"

"Emmet when will you stop? We had an agreement and you haven't kept up with it."

"I'm not talking about your love life Bella, I'm talking about mine."

"Emmet don't forget that Jake and Nessie are capable of eating regular food. I'm sure they'll put the table to good use for eating purposes.

He laughed and he was joined by all of us. Emmet was still as charming as ever, always teasing me but always there for me. I continued opening more gifts for our home, and I still became surprised by the things the Cullen's gave as gifts.

Carlisle gave Edward a new piano and he began playing for us until Jacob and Renesmee yawned.

With that, the rest of the family left leaving us four to finally get some quiet time.

Nessie stood up from Edward's side and excused herself sometimes we forgot just how human she was.

"Daddy you played extremely well tonight but my eyes fail to continue here listening to you."

"Don't worry sweet heart go and sleep."

She gave us both a good night kiss and left the room, Jake went after her.

Renesmee was already full grown at seven she seemed seventeen and we knew that she was going to stop growing. Her beauty couldn't be denied, she was taller than I was, and she looked so much like Edward, her beautiful pale skin just made her look angelic. Her hair was to her waist still curly as when she was younger, I was sure that if she were a shampoo model everyone would buy that shampoo.

She went to school and pretended to be in the tenth grade when she really needed to be in the fourth grade, but her intelligence could put her through college. All the boys in school wanted her but Jacob enrolled himself in the same school to be around her, and of course he introduced himself as Renesmee's boyfriend. All the boys soon realized that if they wanted to continue breathing they would keep away from her.

Jacob had become Renesmee's shadow everywhere she went he would go and they had become inseparable. Each time Jacob would go and visit Billy, Renesmee became distant and depressed. It worried me that she had become so attached to Jacob. It worried me that my daughter could suffer the same way I did when Edward left me. However, I didn't worry much because in less than two days Jacob was back, and they would welcome each other as if they had been apart for years.

The happiness I felt each time I saw her and Edward was so great that even Jasper couldn't make us any happier, not even the word could describe the happiness I felt, having the loves of my life to made life just more perfect.

The only thing I wished sometimes was that Nessie could just be a normal growing child. I missed holding her in my arms, rocking her to sleep. She just grew too fast and I was afraid that soon she was going to take her own path with Jacob. I still wasn't ready to lose her to him, but somehow I felt that the day was getting closer.

"Bella love, she would never leave us, perhaps she will start her own life, but she will never leave us."

"Did I unblock my shield?"

"It's not hard to read you sometimes Bella especially when it comes to your concerns about our daughter."

"You're right Edward, and I know that whatever she decides to do I will be here to support her."

"We will be here to support her. Now do you want to continue where we left off earlier? We have all night."

"Sounds good to me, I'll race your to our bedroom, ready set go."


	5. Chapter 4 Hunting Alone

Chapter 4 (Hunting alone)

The next morning Edward and I decided to go for a morning ride. We took Nessie and Jacob to school and from there we decided to spend some time alone outdoors.

With so much time in my hands it was hard at times to come up with things to do. Edward had told me earlier that we were going to go back to high school since I didn't like my time at college. I had enjoyed it but I didn't like being apart from my daughter or Edward, but now I felt ready to at least kill time in school. Besides I missed school and I believed that being there would give me more time with my daughter.

After Emmet joked about the coat I decided to place Renesmee in a regular public school, and I believed she loved the idea, she once said to me, "Momma I really don't like all those snobby rich kids." I understood what she meant, but Edward wanted her to get the best education available in Alaska.

Soon I was going to start junior year all over again, and it brought butterflies to my stomach because that was the year of school that I met Edward. It was I who decided which year I wanted to start school and Edward wasn't surprised when I told him I wanted to be junior once again.

The day was going perfect I loved spending so much alone time with Edward. It always felt so rewarding afterward.

However, Edward and the rest of the family planned a trip to London for a well deserved vacation and he soon was going to leave. I decided to stay with Renesmee and Jacob because of their schooling, but I told Edward that perhaps all three of us were heading to Forks for a weekend.

Edward thought that going to Forks was a great Idea. I hadn't seen Charlie in a long time and I really wanted to go and visit, and spend some time with my dad. Renesmee was now full grown and I people wouldn't think she was the same child who left with us five years ago. I knew it was safe to go.

Edward was packed and ready to leave the next morning. That night I asked him if he really was just going for vacation, and he calmed me down by saying that it was just that, vacation, "You worry too much," he told me kissing me on my lips.

"I have to it's my job as your wife to worry about your wellbeing."

"I'll be fine love. I promise. Carlisle is just going to visit some old friends and we decided to come along. Bella we even asked you to accompany us but you refused."

"You know why I did."

"Bella I don't think it would hurt Nessie and Jake to miss two weeks of school, besides they have an eternity to make up for it."

"You never know Edward. Besides I really would want to visit Charlie at least for the weekend. I really miss him."

"I know you do sweet heart and that's a great idea I'm sure Charlie will be happy to see you and Nessie again."

"Edward I'm going to miss you like crazy we haven't been apart since we got married. How am I going to survive two whole weeks without you?"

"I don't know how either of us is going to do it, but we'll keep in touch and if you need me for any reason I'll come back that same day."

"Just make sure you come back to me. That's the only thing I care about."

"I will love and make sure you are here waiting for me, and take care of yourself and Nessie. I'm sure that while I'm gone Jake will protect both of you from any danger."

Edward leaned to kiss me and I kissed him back. Our kiss was sweet and long we were trying to make it pay up for the two weeks that we weren't going to spend together. Our kiss was follow by our love making and we made sure it too paid up for the next two weeks. Making love with Edward felt like the first time all the time, we both couldn't get enough of each other and we were both thankful that neither of us had to stop to sleep.

The next morning Edward was ready to leave with the rest of the family. They all came to our house and from there they were going to leave. I was holding Edward's arm and I wanted to tie him down so he didn't have to leave, but I knew that I was ready to spend some time away from him. I wasn't as traumatized as before. I said bye to all and wished them the best on their trip. I then noticed that Renesmee and Jacob hadn't come down to say bye.

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked Edward.

"She's upstairs preparing a suitcase."

"A suitcase? That means that…"

"Yes love apparently our little baby is planning on coming to London with her daddy."

"Edward she can't she's the reason why I'm not going."

"I believe she has her mind made up love, so I suggest you go upstairs and start making your suitcase, seems like we're doing a family trip after all."

"She has to stay Edward she has school and she can't miss so many days, she already misses enough with our hunting trips. The principal is not very happy with her attendance; she says that she's not being a good representation for her school on that subject."

"Let her come downstairs and let her talk to you, and who cares about what the principal says? Besides soon she'll be going to a new school. "

Soon Renesmee and Jacob came down stairs with their suitcases. Jacob didn't seem too happy with the idea but Renesmee came down with a flashing smile. I knew that smile well enough to know that she wanted something out of me. As she reached me she began to speak.

"Please momma I've never been to London, I've never been anywhere besides Forks. I really want to go to London with daddy and grandpa and grandma, and momma Rosalie and papa Emmet, and Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Alice. Jake wants to come too, right Jake?"

"You know I'll go where you go Nessie."

"See mommy, we can all go, come I'll help you pack your suitcase."

"Honey…"

"Bella this is a family trip and is only fair that Nessie wants to come too. Love you should come along with us, we all should go."

Rosalie then spoke, "Bella I would love it if Nessie and you came along."

Rosalie then turned to speak to Renesmee, "Baby I will take you anywhere you want, and I'm sure Alice would love to take you shopping and buy you the latest European styles."

"I would love that momma Rosalie, and I would love to go shopping with Aunt Alice."

I was able to hear the excitement in my daughter's voice that I knew I had to let her go. However, I was going to stay, I still wanted to go to Forks and this was a good time to go visit.

"Nessie honey, have a great time in London."

"Thank you mommy, thank you so much."

Edward asked me, "What do you mean have a great time in London? Does that mean that you're still not coming?"

"Babe I would love to go, but I still want to go to Forks and this is the best time to do so.

"Bella perhaps I should stay and go with you instead, I'm sure that they would take care of Nessie for us."

"Daddy I don't need anyone to care for me, I can take care of myself."

"Honey if any of them leave you alone for one second they're going to have to deal with me later."

"Oh daddy, you underestimate me."

"I don't sweetheart is just that I need you protected at all times."

"You just love me too much daddy."

"Indeed I do my angel and if anything happens to you I will die, but I will kill those who hurt you first.

"Love you too daddy."

I smiled while I listened to them. Edward was always so kind to Renesmee, she was his queen, and he spilled buckets of love for her. However, I realized that Edward was speaking as if he was no longer going.

"Edward you're not staying, you're going to London and you yourself are going to care for our daughter."

"Bella I would never leave you alone. Earlier I was ok with it because Renesmee and Jake were staying with you, but now I'm not ok with it."

"I won't be alone Edward, I'm going to Forks, Charlie will be with me. Initially I was only spending the weekend, but now I decided to be there all the time that you're gone."

"I can't leave you alone Bella and I won't"

I looked at Esme hoping that she will convince Edward to go along with them. She got my hint and began to speak directly at Edward.

"Edward you should come along, I believe Bella deserves to go to Forks and spend some quality time with her father alone. She hasn't seen him in long time."

"Esme I'm not so sure…I just don't want to leave Bella alone here in Alaska."

"If that is what worries you Edward, don't worry I leave tomorrow early in the morning. I won't be alone for a long period of time, I'll be fine my love, you go ahead and have a blast with the family."

Of course I lied to Edward I hadn't even bought the plane ticket to go to Forks, but I had to reassure him that I was going to be ok. Edward agreed to go and we soon they were all gone. My home was now really quiet and I was already missing my family. I had never been alone until now, and I was totally not sure of what to do.

Later that day I got on the computer and purchased a plane ticket to Washington State for the next day. I called to arrange a car rental and I was ready to leave to Forks after all.

I decided to go hunting later that day to be able to control my thirst longer while at Forks. I soon realized that I was going to go hunting alone. This was the first time I hunted alone and I soon became frightened. _It's ok Bella_, I told myself, _nothing will go wrong. _

I changed into some jeans and a sweater and out I went to my first alone hunting trip. I ran as fast I could, making big jumps, and I was able to hear a couple of bears, I went straight to where I was hearing them ready to make my attack.

However, I then heard another sound and the smell of human blood overcame my nostrils, my throat ached of thirst, I wanted the human blood I needed to go away before I became a murdered. I had never killed a human and I wasn't about to start, but I couldn't leave; I needed to figure out why there was a human around bleeding.

_Perhaps a bear attack_, I thought to myself, it must be a hiker who was probably bleeding to death or perhaps he was already dead.

My mind was telling me to look for the body and drink up whatever blood was left in it, and my throat was still aching for the taste. I couldn't handle it anymore I went deeper in the trees to look for the body and drink up the blood. I needed it. The smell had overcome my whole being, and all that was on my mind was me tasting the sweet and warm human blood.

I could feel my eyes darken with the desire of drinking the blood I smelled. I needed it and I just couldn't find it fast enough. I stopped to control myself; perhaps I was wrong, maybe the hiker was not dead but alive and needed help. How could I control myself now when the smell of his blood had such an impact in me? I was afraid to keep going and find him only to kill him.

I turned to run away to where I had heard the bears initially, but it was too late. There I saw the body not of a male hiker as I thought; it was the body a young girl no older than seventeen. I got closer to observe her and as soon I saw her face I was able to control my thirst, I blocked her smell as best as I could as I kneeled next to her motionless beaten body.

I checked for a pulse and I felt the weakness of it, she was cold and purple and I knew that she was slowly slipping away.

_I saw her and I knew I couldn't let her die, if someone had that power it was me. I had to stop her from dying I had to, for she reminded me of my own daughter. _

_I had never tasted human blood and I didn't know if I was going to be capable of stopping, but I had to try, I just had to. I bended down to her neck and placed my teeth on it, once I felt her warm blood in my mouth I felt that I was in heaven, but I knew that I had to control myself for her to survive. I only did what I had to, and soon I was replacing her blood with my venom._

Her body starting twitching and her eyes became white, and she started making painful sounds. I knew exactly how she was feeling, and I knew how much pain she was experiencing, but I needed to save her and I felt I had made the right decision.

I grabbed her body and hurried back home before she woke up. Once I got home I placed her in my bed and sat next to her. I knew that soon she was going to wake up and I was afraid of how she was going to react.

I was still motionless staring down at her. I kept wondering what had happened to her, it didn't look like she had been attacked by a bear or any other animal. I continued to think of things that might had happened to her and started thinking up questions to ask her once she became conscious.

I continued to think up some question when suddenly my mind took me back to Forks before I was a vampire. I quickly stood up and placed my hand on my mouth. My mind started to flash the images of all the newborn vampires my family had fought years before.

I looked down at her, and I became frightened perhaps she was going to be like them. How was I going to control her all by myself? I knew that once she woke up she could kill me and many others.

_What have I done? _I thought to myself, but before I could do or think of anything else she opened her bright red eyes.


	6. Book 2: Laila Chapter 5 Becoming One

Book 2: Laila

Chapter 5 (Becoming One)

I was able to let go. This was my chance to run and escape. I didn't think much about it I ran through the cold snow with no shoes. I could feel the frozen floor, but I had to run, it was my only chance of survival.

I kept running and running praying to god to help me. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to get caught.

I was afraid. I could feel my tears freezing on my face; the cold was too much for me to handle. I heard the footsteps behind me the voices calling after me. _Keep running, _I told myself, _don't stop, and keep running. _

I ran and ran but my feet couldn't handle the cold. I felt frozen; I cried louder because I was failing, the footsteps behind were closer, the freighting voices were so close. I knew I didn't stand a chance, but I didn't give up, I couldn't, I kept running.

As I ran I prayed to myself, _please god you can't leave me alone now, please help me, I don't want to die. Please. _

However, god didn't listen to my prayers; I felt the large gloved hand in my arm. I knew my time had come, I was going to die.

He turned me around. I closed my eyes and began to cry.

"Did you think you could escape us?" said a horrific voice.

I could hear his anger and his desire to harm me.

"No one escapes us, especially not a silly girl like you."

I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't speak. I was too afraid, who were they? Why did they want to kill me? What had I done?

I had to speak; I had to save my life, I open my eyes and saw the face of my murdered, behind him stood four other men all dressed in black.

I spoke softly, "Please let me go. You must be mistaken; I don't know you just let me go."

"You might not know us, but we know you, little Laila."

He knew my name, how did he know my name?

This was no mistake then. They were really after me and their intentions were clear. I once again closed my eyes, I knew now that I was going to die. No one was going to save me; we were standing in the middle snow covered mountain.

I cleared my thoughts I was preparing myself for whatever was going to happen. I was frightened but I was sad, this was the last of me. Now I was never going to pursue my dreams, I was never going to graduate high school, I was never going to college, get married, have children, and I was never going to love the way I had always dreamt about.

I didn't know why this was happening to me. I was only seventeen and I was new to Alaska. I hadn't done any harm, but yet these men were here for a purpose, to kill me, and I knew they were not backing up.

I managed to say something else before the torture started, "Why?"

"Say thanks to your father for your fate Laila, he is the reason why you are now here with us ready to die."

"My father?"

"Your father didn't pay his debt and he knows the rules, and yet he still didn't pay. You're here to pay for him little one and we'll make it clear to your father that no one breaks the rules, and if he has a debt he has to pay or we'll charge him the worse way possible."

"He'll pay. I promise…"

"It's too late he had two months and he took two years and we're going to charge him for everyday that he missed a payment, and how you may wonder? Listen to this; we will not shoot you like you might be wishing. You will pay your father's debt with a well sound beating and then you will pleasure us, and then perhaps we will shoot you."

I didn't know what to say. I kept my head down with my eyes closed. I was going to die the worse possible way and there was no way to stopping this. I became numb I drifted away every feeling and only the anger overcame my body. I was going to get killed because of my own father when he had promised that our life was no longer in danger.

Before I could think of anything else I felt the first blow to my face, and then another, and another. I was soon down on the ground and I could feel the kicking on my side. The pain was excruciating all the men were beating me and I was defenseless. I could feel the blood in my mouth and it was too much for me to keep in. I vomited but the beating didn't stop, these men had no pity.

I didn't think I could handle much I was cold and in pain and they only laughed as they continued to beat me. When I finally didn't feel any more hits, I thought it was over, but it only got worse. One of them stood me up and tied me to nearby tree, my face facing its trunk. I felt when his gloved hands ripped my shirt and I wasn't expecting a more severe pain.

I felt the wiping on my back, the whip breaking my skin, the blood coming slowly down freezing on the way.

I couldn't handle anymore I just wanted to die. I tightened my eyes and wished to die, but my body didn't want to give up it wanted to continue fighting.

They untied me and I knew what was coming. I prayed that I died before I could feel them hurting me in the worse possible way. They laid me on the cold ground and I could hear them arguing about who was going to rape me first.

When I felt the weight of one of them on my body ready to hurt me, I heard a noise not far and I guessed they heard it too because they left running leaving me there to die.

I didn't care anymore if I died or lived. I felt cold and my body was numb I knew I didn't have much time left.

I laid on the ground unconscious ready to leave the world behind.

However, as I was slowly slipping away I felt a presence next to me. I was afraid that the men had come back to finish were they left off, but I knew it wasn't them when I felt a frozen hard hand touching me and checking for a pulse.

For a moment I couldn't feel her frozen hand on me anymore and I imagined that she or he knew that I didn't stand a chance. I could feel my breathing slowing down and my heartbeat dying. My time had come and I was getting ready to die.

Suddenly I felt the person getting closer to me and I could feel as her frozen hand tilted my head. I wasn't prepared for what I felt next. I felt her biting hard on my neck and in an instant I felt the burning in my body.

This person wasn't here to help me this person caused me to feel the worst possible pain ever. My body burned and not even the cold ground relieved the burning.

What was happening? What had this person done to me, what was this burning? I didn't know.

I felt as this person lifted me up and carried me and began running extremely fast.

I felt the wind on my face, and suddenly I no longer was feeling the burning in my body.

As I continued to feel the air on my face, I realized that I was able to smell the air; I could even smell the snow. My ears were catching every sound wave the air was making. I was even able to hear the farthest bird chirming.

What was happening to me, why was I able to do such things. I soon realized that I didn't feel as much pain as I was earlier. On the contrary, I was feeling a power building within me.

The running stopped and I soon felt the comfort of a bed. I wanted to open my eyes I wanted to know what was happening to me. I wanted to see the person who had caused me such pain, this burning pain that was now coming to my throat.

I took a breath and I smelled her. I knew now that she was a woman I could smell every inch of her. I could smell her perfume it had to be the best perfume ever because the smell was incredible. It was a mix of the best flowers and best fruits, but that had to be the best mix ever.

I continued to smell her when suddenly I felt her standing up almost frightened. I heard her gasp as if she had just seen a ghost.

At that moment I opened my eyes and turned her way.

She had a frightened look on her but she had to be the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She couldn't be that much older than me but yet she looked matured and extremely beautiful.

She took a step backwards and positioned herself in a defensive position. I became confused. Did she think I was going to hurt her?

I stood up and she took another step backwards and seemed more frightened. I wanted to speak to her and ask her what was happening to me.

However, the burning in my throat demanded something else out of me. I was feeling a horrible thirst and I needed to take care of that for it was making me mad.

I saw her standing next to the window and something involuntary made jump out of it as if was nothing.

I all could hear behind me was her saying, "No."

I didn't listen I needed to get rid of the thirst I was feeling and my body knew what it was doing.

I had no idea of what I had become but I felt no pain and I felt strong enough to conquer the world.

I could feel her getting closer to me but I kept going. Suddenly I smelled the scent my body was looking for. I ran faster to that direction and I was amazed of how fast and how high I was running and jumping.

When I reached my destination I realized that I had smelled the men that had tried to kill me just minutes before.

I stood in front of them and they became frightened. Their faces went blank as soon as they saw me.

"Remember me?" I said in a voice that I didn't recognize as my own.

They ran but I was faster and stronger than them. Soon enough I was at their throat drinking their blood until their bodies laid on the cold ground as dry mummies.

She saw me as I killed my victims and her face couldn't express more horror. I didn't care. She had given me the power and now I had charged my revenge, and the power I was feeling was greater than ever, and I knew that I could also get rid of her.


	7. Chapter 6 Meeting the New Me

Chapter 6 (Meeting the New Me)

It seemed as if time had stopped. We both continued to stand there facing each other. I kept wondering why she was so afraid. I wasn't going to hurt her I no longer felt the thirst I was feeling earlier.

I made a movement and she backed away and became defensive. I had come up with the idea of leaving but as I tried to move I couldn't. I felt connected with her and I didn't know why. However, what kept me there was the urge to know what I had become.

I decided to speak but I first looked around to see my victims surrounding me dead with not an inch of blood in them. I wanted to come up with my own conclusion and when I did I became terrified.

I fell to my knees and started yelling, "What am I? Why did I drink their blood? What am I?" I didn't recognize my own voice and I felt like crying but I couldn't. Nevertheless, I became extremely paranoid.

Until then she decided to approach me. "Come with me and I'll explain." She said in melodic voice.

I stood up like a frightened child even though I knew I had a great power within me.

We both ran and when we reached her house she introduced me to the new me.

"Come to my room and there I will answer your questions."

I did what she ordered me I followed and I wasn't quite expecting what I was about to see.

Once in her room she handed me a hand mirror and when I looked at myself I didn't recognize one inch of me. And my eyes they were horrific. I lowered the mirror and looked at her. I just needed some answers.

She began to speak but she still maintained her distance.

"You were dying and I couldn't allow that. I needed to save you the only way I knew how. You must not be scared and don't think I'm here to hurt you. I just want to help you understand."

She stopped for a second as if trying to find the right way to tell me what she needed to tell me. She began to speak again.

"I need you to be calmed and once you hear what I'm going to tell you please stay calm."

She stopped again but this time she seemed to be trying to reassure herself.

"Don't worry I'm ok I just want to know," I said to give her that reassurance she was looking for.

She seemed calmer after I told her that, and she began to speak once more.

"My name is Bella and I was once like you and I too became what you are now. I'm a vampire and I saved your life by turning you into one. You're now like me a vampire."

I froze when I heard her tell me what she and I were. I was a vampire was she crazy. I couldn't possibly be a vampire. However, I knew she wasn't lying, because I had just done what a vampire would do. I had just killed five men and drank their blood, and my face and my voice they were not me. I was too beautiful to be me I was almost as beautiful as her.

"How is this possible? Vampires don't exist." I told her.

"That's what people believe but we do exist and now you are one of us…"

"Laila," I told her.

"Laila," she repeated.

"How and…"

"I know you have a lot of questions and I will answer them for you. I will also tell you the rules of being part of my family."

Bella began to speak. She explained to me everything I had to know about vampires and what I had to do to be part of her family. I listened still in disbelief and all I could do was nod my head.

Bella told me that my name now was going to be Laila Cullen and that I was going to live with her and her husband Edward, and their daughter Renesmee and a family friend Jacob. I continued to listen as she started telling me the most important part of being part of the Cullen family.

"We do not kill humans, Laila, we consider ourselves vegetarian we only hunt animals, and you will not be the exception."

I nodded, but I told her that I had already broken the rules that I had already killed four men, the men that had hurt me.

"You must no tell anyone that you have killed humans especially not to my family." Bella told me with a stern voice.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's better for us if my family doesn't find out about this mishap, and try to keep it out of your mind when my husband arrives; he has the gift to read minds."

"Read minds?"

"Yes Laila some of us have gifts."

"Do I have a gift Bella?"

"I don't know Laila but if you do have a gift you will figure it out sooner or later."

"Do you have a gift?"

"Yes. I have a shield that protects me and those who I choose to protect but I can only block mental-related gifts."

"Bella I don't think I'm ever going to be like you and your family I couldn't control myself earlier. I'm a murdered and my eyes are crimson red. Kill me Bella before I kill again."

Bella said that she didn't have to kill me that she was going to teach me to be a true Cullen. She told me her story and how she had become a vampire.

I became extremely fascinated by her story and she reassured me that soon enough like her I was going to look normal. I closed my eyes and just wished that I was going to be able to be like her and her family.

Bella now came closer to me she knew now that I wasn't going to hurt her. She had informed of my abilities I had as a newborn vampire and somehow I felt that I was under control.

Bella was now standing inches from me. She lifted her hand and caressed my cheek.

"Tell me something about you Laila. Why did those men attack you? Let me into your life."

I stared at her face not knowing how to start. I went to sit on her bed and she followed when we both were sitting I began to tell her the story of my life.


	8. Chapter 7 Laila 2 years before

Chapter 7 (Laila 2 years before)

My mother woke me in the middle of the night. Insisting for me to get up; I refused it was one of the coldest night we had in California and she was asking me to get up when I had just warmed myself.

I closed my eyes once again ignoring her demands. She had become extremely irritating the last couple of months and I understood why but still I believed she needed to calm down.

"Laila," my mom said to me----over and over again----before I managed to reopen my eyes. "You have to get up we must leave now."

I managed to lift my head to look at my mother she seemed stressed and scared. I felt panicked as I looked into her freighting eyes.

"What's wrong mom?" I managed to ask her.

She calmed down as I asked her what was happening.

"Nothing is wrong Laila, but we are leaving California tonight."

My mother was almost always making drastic decisions but leaving California was a mad decision.

"What do you mean we're leaving California?"

"Your father just landed a fishing job in Alaska and he needs to be there tomorrow or he would lose the job."

"Alaska!" I yelled. Have you all gone mad?"

"This is the best thing for our family Laila and I won't let this opportunity pass. I already started packing your brother's stuff, now please get up and pack your stuff."

"Mom can you please explain to me why we are doing this?"

"I already did Laila. Now pack your stuff and stop asking questions. Do you want your father to go back to the way he was?"

"No." I said.

I got up and started packing my suitcase. I didn't quite understand what was happening but it seemed to have been planned already.

My father had been a drug addict and he had just quit a few months ago. Thanks to his addiction we had lost everything we had and now we were barely getting up in our feet.

I knew that if I objected to going my father would drop everything and let us stay. He almost always did what I told him. I was his little girl.

The idea of going to Alaska was dreadful I loved the Californian heat and now I had to leave it behind along with my friends and everything else I knew.

This somehow reminded me of the time we had to escape because my father was being sought out for by the mafia. Ever since the day he got into drugs he had been in debt with them and had almost been killed twice.

This time I reassured myself that we were leaving California because my father had landed a job. I didn't want to think that our life was in any danger. My father too had promised that he no longer had any contact with the mafia and I believed him I wanted to believe him.

We left that same night and we landed in Alaska the next day my father already had everything settled for us in Alaska. I was freezing as we drove to a small cottage that my father was to rent while he worked.

Once we were settled our life began all over again. I started going to a local school and I was almost always alone. The students at my new school didn't seem to like me much.

Life was not going the way we had initially thought my mother had become even more distant and my father went back to his addiction. I had become a mother and a father for my two younger brothers.

I hated that my mother and father were making me grow up so fast. I just wanted to live a normal teenage life. I was only fifteen and I wanted to have a boyfriend, go to school dances, and all the other things teenagers were able to do.

When things seemed that they were going to get better they just went to being the same the next day.

Talking to my mother had become impossible but I still was able to talk to my father. I begged him to leave the drugs that he was not only putting his life in danger but also ours.

"Your lives are not in any danger Hun. I've taken care of that." My dad said to me.

Nevertheless, I wished that he would recover just the way he had done in California. It was hard to imagine how he managed to get drugs here in Alaska.

My life was becoming hard but I knew I had to stand strong and be brave. I did what life demanded of me but every now in then I would sit and dream of a better life, and I managed to smile from time to time.

However, those were all just dreams. I knew that nothing like what I was dreaming was ever going to happen.

Two years went slowly by and my life had become a life of wishes and dreams. At seventeen I had nothing but only wishes. I was always wishing for what others had and prayed that someday those wishes would come true.

I always felt that I asked for so little, but my life was hard and the silly wishes I had seemed like if I was asking to fly.


	9. Chapter 8 The FightPresent Time

Chapter 8 (The fight-Present Time)

I remember that I was on my way to school when a black car approached me. A man got out and covered my mouth and took me inside the car.

I fought with all my strength and I tried to yell but I failed. His gloved large hand managed to cover my mouth well enough to not let a single sound out of my mouth.

They asked me to be silent if I knew what was best for me. I did what I was told afraid that if made a single sound I was going to die.

I sat in the back seat with three other men dressed in black. One of them looked at me with pity, while the others stared at me as if I were a tasty meal.

I heard the man driving speak to the person sitting beside him.

"We warned that fool. Did he think he could evade us? I knew he was going to fall in our hands again; Dam fool."

All four of them laughed and I didn't understand what they were talking about. I was sure they were making a mistake and I wanted to tell them just that. However, the fear of opening my mouth overcame me.

The man spoke again, "As soon as we're done with her we'll take care of the rest. I'll be kind and let them suffer a little over their loss. "

They all laughed again and their laugh only brought more chills to my body.

The drive lasted hours and I realized that we were going up a snowy mountain. I knew then that they were planning on killing me where there were no possibilities of having any witnesses.

The car came to a stop and the man who had been looking at me with pity got me down from the car holding me by the waist. I kicked and fought with him to let me go. I only managed to lose my shoes on the try. He let me down and I noticed that he loosened his grip, and I took that as an opportunity to run. I yanked my hand out of his and began running for my life.

However, I got caught, the beating started, and when I was left there to die she came to rescue me. Now I was alive but I was a vampire and not so long ago I killed all the men including the one who tried to help me.

I was dangerous and I didn't know how I was going to handle being a vampire. What if I killed more people and what was to be of my life. What of my family?

_My family I thought to myself, _Was I ever going to see them again? Would they take me as dead and forget about me.

I thought of my father if he ever found out that I was "killed" because of him, he would surely die.

"My family," I repeated. What was to happen to my broken family, once they knew that I was never coming back because if I did, I could kill them all.


	10. Chapter 9 Seeing Her Kill

BELLA

Chapter 9 (Seeing her kill)

As soon as I was questioning what I had done and the danger I had brought upon myself my new creation open her bright red eyes.

She looked at me and became observant. I backed up afraid that she would try to attack me.

She stood up quietly and looked directly at me. She placed her hand to her throat and at that moment I knew she was thirsty. I backed up a little more and became defensive in case she tried to escape. I was near the window when she jumped out of it. She was too fast for me to stop her. I only managed to say "No," as I saw her running to catch a prey.

I ran after her hoping I would be able to catch up to her but she was too fast for me. She ran from one place to another looking for something to hunt. I continued to race after her but lost her for a minute.

I then became paranoid when I smelled them. I smelled humans nearby and I knew that that's the direction she was heading. _No, no, no, no, _I thought to myself she can't kill humans. I tried to run faster make larger jumps but I could find her. I followed the human scent and soon enough I got to where she was.

I was too late she was already killing them I stood there afraid to make a move. I didn't want to anger her make her come my direction. Now she had human blood in her and I knew I wasn't going to stand a chance if I tried to interrupt her meal.

She attacked the last one but didn't do it with the same force and anger she had killed the others.

I didn't know what to do or what to think. I had created a murdered and I had just caused the death of five men. I didn't know how I was going to stop this and I didn't want to call Edward to return and clean my mess.

I decided to try and get near to her but she moved first than me. I backed away a little and she stopped. I saw her looking around her, and once she realized that she killed these men. I saw her fall to her knees. I knew then that it was ok for me to approach her. I knew she needed answers.

I offered her my hand and said, "Come with me and I'll explain." She stood up a little frightened and followed me. I needed to find the perfect way to reveal her, her new identity. I was afraid of how she was going to react, but it was now or never.


	11. Chapter 10 Introducing the Newborn

Chapter 10 (Introducing the newborn)

I took her to my room and there I was ready to reveal her the truth. I handed her a hand mirror and she took it and observed herself.

I took a step backwards for my own protection. I hesitated before I could speak, but I knew I had to do it.

I reassured myself that everything was going to be alright and as soon as I began to speak it felt much more secured.

She listened to me as I was speaking to her, and when I told her she was a vampire she got shocked. "Vampires don't exist she told me."

However, she knew I wasn't lying because she had gathered her own evidence just moments before.

I continued to speak, "Laila," she told me.

"Laila," I repeated. She spoke again, "How and…" I realized she had a lot of questions but didn't know how to ask them.

I was still on guard but became less worried about her attacking me, listening to her speak in such a lovely voice warmed my heart.

I then realized just how beautiful she was. She had black shoulder length hair, beautifully almond shape eyes, now they were red but not even that could overcome her long think black eyelashes, her nose was small, she had nicely shaped full lips, and her skin was flawless. I could almost compare her beauty with Renesmee's but in such a different way.

I began to speak briefly and as fast I could. I didn't want her to become irritated with me. I told her everything she needed to know about vampires and how I was going to help her be a good vampire and be part of my family. She listened closely and nodded as if she understood everything I told her.

Moreover, I gave her the news that her name now was going to be Laila Cullen and that she was going to live with me, Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob. I looked directly at her and told her the most important thing about being a Cullen.

We do not kill humans, Laila, I said to her. We consider ourselves vegetarian we only hunt animals, and you will not be the exception."

Laila looked at me disappointed, "I already broke the rules," she said. ----"I already killed five men; the men that hurt me."

I knew I had to keep that a secret in order to make her way easier into my family. I once again looked directly into her eyes and said with a stern voice, "You must no tell anyone that you have killed humans especially not to my family."

"Why?" she asked.

"It's better for us if my family doesn't find out about this mishap, and try to keep it out of your mind when my husband arrives; he has the gift to read minds."

Laila became intrigued as soon as she heard me say that and I then explained to her that some of us had gifts.

Laila asked if she had a gift and then I wondered just what kind of gift she would have, if she did come with a gift. She then asked me if I had a gift and I answered her that indeed I did.

Afterwards, I looked at Laila and she seemed worried after I had explained to her the basics of being a vampire. She took a step closer as if she wanted to tell me something for my ears only.

Laila began to speak, "Bella I don't think I'm ever going to be like you and your family I couldn't control myself earlier. I'm a murdered and my eyes are crimson red. Kill me Bella before I kill again."

I looked at her with pity and told her that I didn't have to kill her that I was going to teach her to be a true Cullen. I then decided to tell her my story and how I had become a vampire.

Laila became extremely fascinated by my story and I reassured her that soon enough she was going to be able to be like me and my family.

After speaking with her I knew that she was no danger and I decided to get closer to her, somehow I knew she was well under control. I had decided it was time for me to know more about her. I lifted my hand in a motherly way and caressed her cheek, and said, "Tell me something about you Laila. Why did those men attack you? Let me into your life."

Laila sat on the bed and I followed and as soon as we were both sitting she began to speak to me about her life.

After she was finished I felt a great sadness within me. She had come from a broken family. Her father was an addict and his addiction brought her here to Alaska only to almost get her killed. And her mother was a depressed woman who was so distant from her life and the life of her children.

I had never heard a story such as Laila's all the people I knew had it so easy and here was her suffering alone.

As I listened to her speak about her dreams and wishes I knew I had to make her vampire life at least a little more livable.

However, as she spoke of her family I could feel the change in her emotions. I suddenly realized that she wanted to know what was going to happen with her family.

I wrapped my arm around her and spoke to her softly, "Laila you can't go near your family now, it would be too dangerous, especially now that you have attacked humans. It would be unbearable for you to even look at them from a distance; the smell of humans will just drive you crazy.

I saw her nodding and she hugged me back almost eager for my warmth.


	12. Chapter 11 Training Laila

Chapter 11 (Training Laila)

The next day I told Laila that I was going to train her so she could be ready for when Edward and the rest returned.

We began the training with a hunt and I showed Laila how to hunt an animal. Laila managed to hunt down a bear and I too did the same.

I saw the disappointment in her face, "It didn't fill you up did it?" I asked her.

"No," she responded.

"It's nothing like what I had yesterday human blood is so much more satisfying.

"Don't worry Laila you will get used to it. By the way that's our next lesson I will show you some of my tricks on how to control your desires for human blood."

"I wish I will able to be like you Bella."

"You will don't worry."

The next couple of days had been of extensive training. I wanted to make sure Laila was well under control before Edward arrived.

Edward and the rest were almost home and I was aware that they were going to be extremely mad at me. Especially Edward, I could just hear his angered voice telling me how crazy I was.

However, I knew Edward was kind and once I told him the circumstances in which I found Laila he would only accept her and care for her as much as I was starting to.

Furthermore, Laila and I continued our training and she was doing great. Her knowledge as a vampire was increasing and now she was more comfortable being one.

The day of my family's arrival was getting closer and my nerves starting building within me. I didn't know what their reaction was going to be and I was afraid that they wouldn't accept Laila.

I knew I was crazy for thinking that but I couldn't help it. I was just so afraid for the both of us.

Even Laila started noticing me worrying, "Are you ok Bella?" she asked me constantly.

"I'm ok Laila." I reassured her.

I counted down the days for Edward's arrival and when I crossed out the last day of their two weeks, I knew it was now only a matter of hours before they were all home.


	13. Chapter 12 Vacation Over

Chapter 12 (Vacation Over)

I was upstairs in my bedroom when I heard the hissing down stairs. I dropped the book I was reading; as I realized what was happening down stairs, and I flew down to start my explanation.

When I got down stairs I saw Japer and Emmett holding Laila down.

"Let her go," I yelled at them.

"Bella stay where you are" I heard Edward tell me.

"Edward, tell them to let her go."

"Don't worry Love we'll take care of her you just stay where you're at and don't worry."

I turned to look at Laila she was struggling against Jasper's and Emmett's grip, and she was beating them but they managed to control her.

I began to speak again, "Jasper and Emmett let her go."

"Bella are you crazy? She is a newborn and she's a danger we have to get rid of her." Jasper told me.

"No let her go. I know her. I created her." I yelled at all of them.

I could see Edward face become angry, "You did what?" He said in his angry voice.

"I created her." I repeated. I could see everybody's jaw drop in surprise.

"Please if you would only let me explain." I looked at all of them, and I had just realized that Jacob was in his wolf form.

"Please just allow me to explain, and don't hurt her."

Edward came running to where I was standing and almost flew us upstairs.

"Edward…"

He lifted his finger and I shushed my mouth.

"Bella I leave you for a couple of days thinking you're safe with your father. Then I come home and find you with a newborn vampire that you created all alone. Have you gone mad woman? How dare you put your life in danger in such a way? Please explain that to me because I seriously don't get it."

I didn't know how to start speaking with Edward. I didn't know if was going to get him to understand.

"Edward first please calm down and I'll explain."

"I'm calmed Bella, now please begin."

"Edward I found her in the mountains beaten and with hyperthermia when I approached her she was still slightly breathing and I didn't have the heart to let her die. I just couldn't let her die Edward did you see her? She's so young she reminded me of Renesmee so much and I just had to save her."

"Bella I understand, but you placed not only your life in danger but also the lives of many others."

"She's in control Edward. She is so much like me she has managed to have control."

Edward was now more calmed, "No matter how much control she has Bella you could have been killed and I would of have surely die with you. Why didn't you call me as soon as you transformed her?"

"By the time you got here Edward it would of have been too late anyways. However, I was lucky and Laila is such a great person. I'm truly amazed of how controlled she is. Please Edward tell Jasper and Emmett to not hurt her and to let her go."

Edward and I left to return down stairs when we got there Jasper and Emmett were no longer holding Laila back.

Alice then came forward and hugged me and so did Renesmee and Jacob who was now back to his normal self.

"I told them that everything was alright Bella." Alice said to me.

"You knew?" Edward asked her.

"Of course I knew. Back in London I got visions of Bella finding her and transforming her."

"Why didn't you tell me Alice?"

"Edward I knew Bella was going to be alright and if said something you would have come back when were having such a great time."

"Alice I would not forgive you for this ever."

"Please Edward if Bella had been in any danger I would have come here myself."

Carlisle then spoke, "Bella why don't you introduce us to the new member of the family."

I smiled at him and called Laila to my side.

"This is Laila every one." I said pointing at Laila.

I saw that Laila managed a frightened smile. "Don't be scare," I told her and I began to introduce her to the rest of the family.

Again everyone but Jasper greeted Laila with great ease and welcomed her to the family with open arms.


	14. Chapter 13 Meeting the Cullen's

Laila: Chapter 13 (Meeting the Cullen's)

The sun was out and I decided to go out in the porch to get some fresh air.

Bella decided not train me today because today was the day that her family was to arrive. I suddenly became nervous at the thought because I didn't know what was going to be their reaction.

I cleared my thoughts and only focused on the sun and the air that were hitting me directly on my face. It was such a beautiful day and I was ready to meet my new family.

When I was about ready to close my eyes two men approached me and grabbed me with an incredible force.

I turned to look at them and didn't recognize their faces, "Who are you?" I said. Struggling to free myself from their grip, but they managed to keep me under control. Soon I saw more people appear and saw that they had a wolf at their side. I wrinkled my nose as the animal came closer.

I continued to struggle and then I kept thinking that I was strong enough to take them down. _I can take them all down, all of them, if I can only let go, _I thought to myself.

"Take her inside said one of them."

Both of the men that were holding me did just that. I continued to struggle. I managed to hiss at them as loud as I could, however, they too did the same.

My mind kept rambling with ways to let go and fight them all. I wasn't going to let them kill me and I was making that clear as I continue to struggle against the two men's grip.

Suddenly I heard Bella come down and as soon as she spoke I knew she was standing in front of her family.

She asked them to let me go but they wouldn't listen. I then heard a voice; I then realized that he was her husband because he was warning her to keep her safe.

Bella asked him to tell the men to let me go, but he wouldn't. However, as soon as she said that she had created me they all became incredibly surprised.

Before I could think anything I saw Bella's husband run across the room until he reached Bella, and they were gone in seconds.

I became incredibly frightened. Bella was gone and I realized that Bella's family was ready to fight me. I had to speak to them and tell them that I was not going to harm them.

"Please let me go," was all I managed to get out of my mouth.

Their grip only became tighter and I felt that the shorter guy was the one holding me with a stronger grip. I moved my arm slightly but managed to pull him forward.

"Let her go Jasper, she's no harm." I heard a voice say. I looked around to see who had spoken. I noticed it was the girl with the short hair.

"Are you crazy too Alice?"

Said the boy whom Alice had just called Jasper, Alice once again spoke getting closer to where we were standing.

"She's no danger. Like Bella said she transformed her, and she is well under control. I saw everything back in London she's been with Bella for two weeks now, since the day we left. Just let her go."

The men did as Alice told them after she explained to them I was no danger.

Alice offered me her hand and I took it, "Don't worry about them they won't hurt you." She told me in a reassuring voice.

Nevertheless, I still felt that they were defensive and I decided to speak, so they would know I didn't mean any harm.

"I will not hurt any of you. I'm here because Bella saved my life and she has been training me to have control."

Once I said that, I saw everybody's face relax and the then I became frightened and surprised when the wolf transformed himself into human. However, he smell still kept my nose wrinkled and I was more focused on that.

Alice was still by my side when the blond haired man approached me. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He was ready to speak to me when Bella and I assumed Edward came back from upstairs.

Bella looked directly to the spot where I was being held back initially, but when she didn't see me there she soon turned to the center of room.

Alice went directly at her and so did the other girl who had been standing behind the wolf boy who followed behind her. They both hugged her and then Alice reassured Bella that she had already explained to all that everything was alright.

When Alice said that Edward began to speak, "You knew he asked." Alice explained to him that she had seen vision back in London.

As Alice and Edward were arguing the blond haired men came closer again and asked Bella to introduce me.

Bella called me to her side and told everyone that I was Laila.

I managed to smile, then Bella asked to not be afraid and I managed to relax. Bella than began to introduce me to everyone.

Bella pointed at everyone while telling their names.

"This here is Carlisle" she told me pointing at the blond haired man. ------"He is everybody's father."

Bella continued, "The big guy here Emmett." I took a step backwards as he approached.

"Don't be scared of me new little sister," he said with a charismatic voice. I managed to smile at him.

"Next to him is Rosalie his wife," Bella said. The blond haired girl had to be the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She managed a smile but nothing else.

"And of course this is Alice and the guy next to her is Jasper."

Alice came and gave me a hug but Jasper still was very defensive ready to attack at any moment.

Bella then took me directly to where her husband and I assumed her daughter were standing.

"I saved the best for last," she said to me in a quiet voice.

"Laila this is Edward my husband and here next to him is my lovely daughter Renesmee and standing next to her is Jacob."

I smiled at all of them and they returned my smile with such enthusiasm.

I spoke quietly to Bella and asked her why the boy next to her daughter smelled so bad. She smiled and assured me that she was going to explain that later. I saw that Edward smiled too and then I remember that he was able to read my mind.

I felt a great happiness that Bella's family accepted me and even though I noticed that Jasper still was unsure he would soon realize that I wasn't dangerous.


	15. Chapter 14 The Gift

Chapter 14 (The Gift)

As weeks went by I was becoming accustomed to my new family and each one of them was teaching me something new every day.

However, I was still missing my family I didn't know what was going on with them. I knew that I was no longer Laila Montenegro but Laila Cullen, but the sadness of not having my true family near me was truly killing me.

I knew it was dangerous for me to get close to them or any other human for that matter. I was a killer and I didn't know if I going to be able to control my thirst even if I tried. Bella constantly praised for the control I was managing and the rest of the family was amazed of how much control I had. They said I surprised them as much as Bella did when she had become a vampire.

If that was the case then I knew that I was capable of getting close to my family without hurting them. I needed to try. When I left my mother was getting close to committing suicide and my father was slowly killing himself with his drug addiction. I worried for my little brothers, who was taking care of them now?

I couldn't help it but suffer and I was never going to be happy if I didn't see my family again. At that moment I made the most dangerous decision. I decided that I needed to go and see my family.

I ran to my room and grabbed the sunglasses Renesmee had given me and off I went. I tried to be as discrete as possible and I managed to escape. I was thankful that Edward wasn't home for he would of have revealed my plans to Bella.

I was fast enough to go without a car or any other kind of transportation. While running I wished that like Bella I would be able to control my thirst when I was near my home.

When I got there I climbed a tree and I was able to get a full view of the cottage my family was staying in. I blocked my nose as soon as their smell reached me. I was not at a great distance but I was still far enough to keep it safe. However, my sense of smell was good enough to smell beyond the cottage.

With my new vision I was able to get a clear view of my family and I was also able to listen to what they were saying.

I saw my father sitting down on the sofa with my picture in his hands. I could see his tears hitting the glass of the photo frame. He was alone but soon enough my mother joined him and she too began to cry.

"Why did I do this to her Rose?" my father asked my mother.

"We still don't know what happened to her Manuel."

"I do, and I also know it's my fault. They killed her just like they said they would back in California."

"Manuel we still haven't heard from them. Maybe she just ran away."

"No Rose I knew her well and she just wouldn't run away. I killed her Rose my addiction killed her."

I saw my mother hug my father and I could see in her face that like my father she knew I was dead.

I continued to watch them and listen to what they were saying. They were breaking my heart, but I realized that the thought of having lost me was bringing them closer. This was the first time I saw my mother hug my father in years.

The both sat down on the sofa crying for a while longer, and then my mother spoke again. I concentrated on listening to her.

"I'm going to continue packing Manuel we leave tomorrow to Oregon and time is running short." I heard her say.

"We can't leave Rose we have to find out what happened to Laila first. I will not leave Alaska until I find out what happened to my daughter, do you hear?"

"Manuel we can't stay here any longer your boss kicked us out because you haven't been working."

"How can I work Rose when my daughter is missing? I don't care if I have to sleep outside but I'm not leaving until I find my daughter."

"Manuel my cousin will be waiting for us tomorrow we have to leave. The police will contact us if they get any new clues on her disappearance."

My family was moving away and my father didn't want to leave because he needed to know about me. I couldn't stand him crying I had to go and let him know I was ok. I got down from the tree and when I was about to run to the cottage a hand stopped me.

"Don't Laila," I heard Edward's voice tell me.

"Edward my family is suffering."

"I know Laila but if you get any closer you can kill them all."

"Edward have you noticed I'm not that far from the cottage and yet I'm not going crazy?"

"I have and I'm truly amazed but you don't know what can happen if you get any closer."

I knew Edward was right. If I got any closer perhaps I was going to lose control and kill my family. I then came to terms that it was better for my family to continue to think that I was death. It would be easier for them and for me to live without each other.

I turned to Edward and I asked him for a favor, "Edward" I said.

"Yes Laila."

"Edward my family is moving to Oregon but my father doesn't want to leave until he gets news from me. Can you please go and pretend you're a detective and tell them that I'm dead."

"Are you sure Laila?"

"Yes Edward my mom and dad will never live in peace if they never find out what happened to me."

"Sure. Wait here and don't move. I will be right back."

I did as Edward told me and I tried to listen to everything he was about to tell my family.

I went back up the three to also get a better view. I saw Edward knock the door and both my father and mother opened the door. My father still carrying my picture in his hand and I knew that I was about to caused them the greatest pain ever but it was something I had to do.

I heard as Edward spoke, "Hello I'm detective Cullen from the Juneau police department, and I'm afraid I bring you bad news. I'm sorry to tell you that your daughter's body was found today.

I saw my father's face turn blank and he began to cry like a small child and my mother soon joined him in his grief.

I could feel my body crumbled as I observed my parents pain. Edward continued to speak.

"Her body is unrecognizable however we were able to get some of her DNA. You may claim her body in a week or two."

Edward seemed to be speaking as if he were answering the questions my parents were thinking.

My mother then began to speak, "We no longer have a home here in Alaska can you give us our daughter's body sooner."

"I'm afraid not ma'am we are still doing some forensic testing, however we can cremate her body and send you her remains to any address you provide for us."

"That will be the best solution detective. I'm afraid I have no other options. Please wait here and I will write you down our address."

When my mother went in to get the address my father spoke to Edward, "How did she die?"

"According to the autopsy she had severe traumas in her body. I believe she was beaten to death. I truly sorry for your loss but I can assure that she is now in a better place a place where no one will hurt her again."

"I did this to her detective. Thanks to my addiction I got my daughter killed. I did this to her. I'm the one to blame."

My mother returned and gave Edward the new address.

"You will receive your daughter's remains in a week."

"Thank you detective."

My mother closed the door and I could see both hugging each other ceasing their grief. Edward returned and looked at me with sympathy.

"I'm sorry you had to do this Laila."

"I know it was for the best Edward. I just wouldn't know how to explain to my family what I am now."

Edward hugged me and I hugged him back. We walked slowly back home for a bit and I tried not to look back at my family. I knew I had done what needed to be done, and I left knowing that at least my death had brought my parents closer."

I turned to Edward again and asked how he knew where I was.

"I was almost home and I was able to catch your thoughts and came running because I was afraid you were going to lose control. You did a silly thing by coming Laila this could of have ended in greater tragedy." He told me.

"I know Edward, but I had to see my family again and I'm glad I did because I got to see them before they left."

"I know Laila and I'm happy for you but don't make such drastic decisions by yourself."

I became silent and we continued to walk slowly for a while longer. I was still sad about everything that I had just witnessed and I was embarrassed to know that Edward was reading my every sad thought I was having. At that moment I wished that Edward wouldn't read my mind.

He caught that thought because I soon as I thought about my desire wish he turned around in shock.

"I'm sorry Edward…" I said.

He was still shock…he tried to get the words out but couldn't.

"What Edward?"

"Laila you just wished me out of your mind! I can no longer read what you're thinking."

"I did what?"

"Laila the last thing I heard you think was I wish Edward wouldn't read my mind, and then I heard nothing. You wished me out of your head. Let's test this Laila wish me back into your mind."

"I didn't know what Edward was thinking about, but I did what he told me to do. I said I wish Edward would read my mind."

Edward was in a greater shock.

"Laila I'm able to read your thoughts again. Is that your gift? Tell me Laila have you wished anything else prior to wishing me out of your mind?"

"I wished to be able to control myself as well as Bella did when she became a vampire before deciding to come see my family. However, I've been wishing that way before today."

"So that's why you been so well controlled because you wished to have the ability Bella has…Laila that's your gift…"

"What is it?"

"Your gift is making your wishes come true."

Edward grabbed my hand and we went home as fast as we could. He was amazed by my ability and he wanted to tell everyone at home.

When we got home Edward called Carlisle and the rest to come over. Once they all arrived Edward began to explain to them what had happened and how he discovered my gift.

Everyone was amazed at my gift including Alice who I believed had the coolest gift ever.

Carlisle then spoke, "Laila we should test your gift a little further, make a wish."

I thought hard about that and I made my wish, "I wish I had an apple now." They all turned to see if an apple was going to appear and to my disappointment no apple appeared.

"That didn't work, can you try something else?" Carlisle asked.

"I thought again about what I was going to wish…I wish I had a sweater just like Alice's sweater."

Everyone waited to see what was going to happen and suddenly and involuntarily Alice removed her sweater and handed to me.

"Alice stop messing around." Edward said to her.

"I'm not Edward she wished the sweater out of me. As soon as she said she wanted a sweater like mine I felt like I needed to give it her."

Edward was mesmerized, "Try something else Laila." He insisted.

I thought about it again and then it came to me I wanted to read minds like Edward. So I wished it, "I wish I was able to read minds like Edward."

To my surprised after I said that I was able to read every mind in the room; except Bella's as I had originally assumed.

_Can you read what I'm thinking? _Edward asked me in his mind and responded the same way. _I can Edward not only you but everyone else's, except Bella of course. _

Edward's eyes widened. She can read our minds he almost yelled.

Carlisle was also as shocked as Edward. "I have analyzed this Laila and it seems like you are able to wish what other people have, and you have the ability to wish out anything that bothers you directly from another person. However, you're not able to wish for anything that is not related to what a person has or anything else that is not related to a person."

"I understand Carlisle." I said.

"Nevertheless, Laila this is the most extraordinary gift I had ever seen and I believe you may be the only one who has the gift to wish any gifts. This is truly amazing." Carlisle said.

I was also shocked by the discovery of my gift. I could hear what everyone was thinking and they were all just trying to figure out how my wish came to be. I wished them out of my mind for it was making me uncomfortable to be in their heads.

As soon as I blocked everyone out of my head Emmett spoke, "Just be careful what you wish for new little sister."

I laughed and so did the rest of the family. Today I had discovered my gift and I was happy but I my happiness couldn't be complete because I was still sad about what I had just experienced with my family.

"Want to keep wishing?" Edward asked me with a warm smile. I nodded and the family and I continued to experiment with my wishing ability.


	16. Chapter 15 Discovering Laila Cullen

Chapter 15 (Discovering Laila Cullen)

I stood in the middle of my bedroom thinking and looking back in time. Days were turning into months and I slowly became more accustomed to what I had become. There were times in which I thought that being a vampire was not what I would of have wanted for my life, but when all the Cullen's were so nice to me, I would change my mind. I was slowly discovering the new me, I was discovering Laila Cullen, and I was leaving behind who I was before.

I was now a vampire and I knew that being one was going to come with a mission. I had an extraordinary gift and didn't know if it was going to benefit me or harm me in the long run. Edward, Carlisle, and Bella continued to make research on my gift and I was learning new things every day. I had discovered that my wish was not as powerful as we had all initially thought. I learned that I couldn't wish for someone to change his or her feelings and emotions, and I couldn't wish to change my own emotions, Of course I couldn't wish for an inanimate objects, wish or block more than one gift at a time, and I couldn't wish to un-shield Bella, Edward proposed that one, also the gifts I wished for only lasted for a certain amount of time, and the most important thing we still didn't know if my wishing abilities would work with humans or just vampires.

Nevertheless, I was still one of a kind and the whole family was concentrating on making me make further discoveries. I had proposed to test my gift with humans, but Edward and Bella believed that I was not yet ready to do that. I asked them constantly why they believed I wasn't ready, and they just replied that everything was coming into place by itself and we didn't have to force things.

"I can control myself, Edward you know that." I repeated again and again. However, they had their mind set up that I was not ready to test my abilities with humans. I had a feeling it was Bella who would tell Edward not to let me near humans. I believed that Bella still thought I was a danger to humans because of what I had done when I became a vampire. Every time I thought of that I became disgusted with myself because I knew I was a killer and then it would make me think that perhaps Bella and Edward were right I wasn't ready, and perhaps I would never be ready to go near humans.

I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that my eye color was changing to the same color as the Cullen's. That was one thing I was looking forward to. I no longer wanted to have red eyes and look like the devil incarnated. I realized then that if my eyes were changing that meant that I was almost going to be a year old and I hadn't noticed how fast time was flying. I had been with the Cullen's for almost a year and I still didn't feel like I was part of the family. I didn't feel connected to any of them. All this time had gone to training me and I was not constructing a life like the one they had. All of them were nice but I just wished that my life would start looking like a life. I was tired of focusing only on the training the Cullen's were giving me to be a well behaved newborn vampire. I felt ready and I knew I could be what they wanted me to be but they weren't giving me the opportunity. I decided then to speak to Bella about starting an actual life.

I ran out of my room and focused on finding Bella. I found her in the kitchen with Renesmee and Jacob. Those two got me nauseated with all their sweet loving, but it was always an envy to see just how much they loved each other. I just hoped that one day someone would love me as much as Jacob loved Renesmee. Bella explained to me how Jacob came to be part of their life and she also explained the love Renesmee and Jacob had for each other. I personally found it strange but not unromantic. However, Jacob still smelled awful to me but I learned that I could wish his smell off. I couldn't be happier with my gift then.

When I reached the kitchen I noticed that Bella was cooking for Jacob. As soon as she realized I was there she turned and smiled at me. "Hello Laila," she said. Renesmee then spoke, "Join us Lai."

I sat down next to Nessie and sat there in silence. I didn't know how I was going to start my conversation with Bella. I wasn't sure how she was going to take what I was about to tell her.

"Is Jake's smell bothering you Lai?" I heard Nessie ask me.

I turned to look at her immediately. "No Ness, not at all. I wished his smell off."

"Oh yeah I forgot about your ability."

"I'm still getting used to it myself." I replied with a shy smile. Then I thought about wishing to have Nessie's gift and talk to her in silence, but I felt that I still didn't know her well enough to do such thing. I once again became silent.

"Laila is something bothering you?" I heard Bella's voice ask me.

"No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, No…"

"Yes or No?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you Bella and I don't know how to begin."

"You know you can tell me anything Laila. Do you want it to be in private?"

I saw Nessie and Jacob look at each other ready to leave if they were asked to. I shook my head.

"No Bella it doesn't have to be in private. I just wanted to ask you if you noticed that my eyes are almost amber in color."

"Yes Lai I've noticed."

"Well doesn't that mean that I'm not so much of a danger and that I'm a full vegetarian?"

"Well yeah, something like that."

"Bella I know that my eyes are not like yours, or like any of the other's, but they're almost there and I just want to know when I can start a normal life."

"What do you mean by a normal life Laila?"

"I mean when can I go out and be around people? When I can start going to school? When will you all stop watching my every move? I want a life Bella."

"I know exactly how you feel Laila and we're just waiting for you to reach your first year as a newborn, and then we'll test your true control without you having to wish to be like me. We want you to learn to have your own way of control."

"Oh. I understand Bella."

"Laila are we bothering you in some way?"

"No! And please don't ever think that. I was just wondering when I was going to have the chance to live a normal vampire life like all of you."

"Soon Laila soon, would you like a plate of Lasagna?"

"That's a joke right?" I said smiling.

"Of course I just wanted to see you smile. This is all for Jake."

"Well hand it over Bells cause I'm starving." Jacob said and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"He eats like a true wolf." Nessie said with a joking voice. She then turned to speak to me.

"Lai I know that we haven't talked much but I just want you to know that I'm your friend. Actually think of me as your sister, from now on if something is bothering you don't hesitate to talk to me. I can't wait for you to start coming to school with me either. I'm about to start in a new school after the summer vacation and it would be great if you can start with me."

"Thank you Renesmee."

"What did I tell you to call me?"

"Sorry thank you Nessie."

"That's better or you can call me Ness like you call me sometimes."

"Thanks Ness."

"What do you say we both go for a hunt? Looking at Jake eat is making me hungry, but I like my Lasagna filled with something else other than tomato."

"I'm in."

"Great then let's get going." Renesmee stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Nessie you are not going without me."

"Jake you stay and enjoy your human food."

"Nessie!"

"Run Laila, run."

We ran and I could hear Bella laugh behind us and I could also hear Jacob growl. This was the first time Nessie was going hunting without Jacob and I was finding his reaction amusing.

Nessie and I hunted some bears and we ended the day feeling like true sisters we returned home laughing like two little girls.

Time kept passing by and now I was more incorporated to the family. Nessie, Jacob, and I were becoming true friends. Now I knew I could talk to them too and not only Bella. I wasn't feeling as separated from them as I was feeling before; now I felt like a true member of their family more than ever.

The house was no longer quiet Nessie and I played pranks on Jake and it was hilarious to see him how he fell for them. Nessie loved it when she would hide Jake's shorts leaving him naked each time he was no longer in his wolf form. She laughed like a small child who had done the naughtiest thing. I couldn't help to join her because her laugh was so contagious and not even Jake could get mad at her each time she would laugh at all the pranks.

The devotion they felt for each other was obvious and I knew they were meant for each other just like Bella and Edward. I enjoyed watching how much they demonstrated their love for one another, and I would remember the times I dreamt about the guy who one day was going to steal my heart.

However, I kept that thought away as far as I could because now I was a vampire and I knew that finding a vampire boyfriend was going to be hard work. At times I would secretly wish that Carlisle was single so I could get a chance with him. Edward once caught me thinking that and I became extremely embarrassed, but he only smiled and shook his head side to side. I only managed to smile back.

Having built that closeness with my new family was only making time seem less painful. I was starting to feel happy and calm. I no longer felt so much pressure and animals were fully satisfying me and I knew that was the sign I was looking for to know I had my own control.

Furthermore, after hunting with Nessie and Jake they took me to Carlisle's home and when we got there the house had been decorated with beautiful flowers and balloons.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAILA!" I heard the entire family yell as I went further in the house.

I turn to look at Nessie and Jake…

"It's not my birthday." I told them.

Alice then came running and gave me a brief hug.

"It is your birthday silly…today you turn one."

"One?"

"Yes today is the day Bella turned you into a vampire."

"I'm one? Oh my god I am one." I laughed and placed my hand in my mouth.

"Congratulations." Alice told me giving me one briefer hug. The entire family then came forward to hug me. When it was Carlisle time to hug me I managed to squish him tighter.

"Seems like you lost some strength but that was still quite tight Laila."

I gave him a sweet smile and then Esme came forward to hug me and she couldn't help to chuckle at my behavior. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward and Bella smile. I then became embarrassed because I had a feeling Edward was reading my mind and he was telling Bella. I wished him out immediately and I could hear him laugh a little louder and harder.

"We have gifts for you." Alice said with an excited voice.

"Open mine first." She said to me handing me an envelope. I removed the envelope from her hand and opened it immediately. Inside there was a coupon that read. _This coupon is good for a whole shopping day with Alice Cullen. ---- _I looked up after reading what the coupon said, I gave Alice a hug.

"At least somebody is happy to go shopping with me." She said jokingly and the laughs filled the room.

"Open mine and Jake's next." Nessie said handing me a medium shape blue box.

I opened the box slowly and inside I found a beautiful golden book.

"It's a journal Lai…believe me they come in handy from time to time."

"Thank you Ness it's beautiful."

Esme then came forward and handed me another box this is from Carlisle and I. Hope you like it Laila."

I opened it immediately almost dropping the box. Inside was another rectangular velvet box and when I opened I saw the most beautiful sapphire necklace with matching earrings. I stared at it in disbelief.

"I know it's not much Laila but we just didn't know what to get you." Esme said with a tone of embarrassment.

"This is extremely beautiful. I'm sorry I can't accept this it must be worth a fortune."

"Laila don't worry about that. I'm sure you noticed by now that money is nothing for us."

"Still…"

"Please Laila just take it and enjoy it." Carlisle said to me.

I couldn't argue with Carlisle so accepted the gift with great gratitude.

Emmett then came forward with Rosalie. "Rose and I got you an awesome stereo we noticed you didn't have one in your room so when you go home it will right there waiting for you."

I became silent when Emmett called Rosalie, Rose it almost always got me because that was my mother's name. I shook the thought out my head and gave them both a hug.

"Thank you Emmett and Rosalie I was wondering when I was going to get one." I said to them.

I waited for Jasper, Edward, and Bella to give me their gifts but they didn't say anything. I assumed they didn't have one when suddenly all three came forward.

"We saved the best for last Lai…" Bella told me.

"This gift if from the three of us, but Jasper deserves all the credit."

I smiled at Jasper and wondered just what they had for me. Bella then handed me a large yellow envelope. I took it turned it around and opened it. I could feel everybody' eyes on me and I kept wondering what could be inside. I didn't wait any longer and I removed the paper from inside. When I looked at it I realized it was a birth certificate, I looked up at them but they pointed at what I was holding. I looked at it again and noticed that it had my name. The birth certificate read my name as Laila Cullen. I looked up confused.

"You'll need something to start school soon." Bella told me.

"Now you're officially and legally part of this family." Edward added.

"Thank you very much, how did you…?"

"Let's just say Jasper knows a guy." Bella said smiling at Japer.

"Again thank you so much. Thank you all. This has been wonderful." I said with an emotional voice. I knew that by now I would be in tears. I gave each one of them a hug and I was glad I was part of their family.

Moreover, I was soon going to start living a normal life. Soon I was going to go to school, and I couldn't wait to see how my life was going to change. I was ready to discover Laila Cullen and give her the life she was waiting for.

* * *

** I hope that all of you are liking the story so far. I just want to let all of you know that soon you'll start reading the romance part of this story...so be in the look out. Please let me know what you all think of the story so far and what kind of things you would all like to see as the readers. **


	17. Chapter 16 First Day of School

Chapter 16 (First Day of School)

I sat on my bed thinking about tomorrow and decided that I needed to write it down instead. I grabbed the golden journal Nessie had given me and I opened it to the first page. I had never owned a journal before but it was a neat idea to write down all my vampire experiences. I grabbed the matching pen that was included. I laid on my stomach and began to write down my thoughts.

**Tomorrow I begin school and I can't wait**

**For what is to come. I have been waiting **

**To start a normal life of course if you**

**Can call my life normal. I just hope that**

**I will have the control I need to not kill anyone.**

I closed the journal after I read my last words. Now I was worried that I wasn't going to have the control needed to live a normal life surrounded by humans. I pushed the thoughts out because I needed to reassure myself that everything was going to be alright. If something did go wrong I knew Nessie and Jacob were going to be close to me.

I rolled on my back and closed my eyes. There were only a few hours left for the morning to come. Just in a few hours I was going to test my control, in a few hours I was going to be around normal people again. I was going to be surrounded by humans, weak, tasty humans. I practiced not to breathe but could only handle it so much. _This is stupid, _I thought to myself, _I'll be fine all I have to do is wish to be like Bella, NO! You need your own control. _I continued to debate with myself but I was certainly not getting anywhere.

I wanted to go talk to Nessie but remembered that she did sleep and she probably was doing just that. I envied her for her ability because at least she was capable to escape reality for a few hours. I continued to think about what was about to happen and before I could continue to think further on the matter the clock read 7:00 am. It was almost time just in an hour I was going to set foot in a school.

I got up from my bed and rushed to the closet ready to choose my outfit. I scanned the closet up and down, side to side, and couldn't decide what to wear. I hadn't known that shopping with Alice meant stocking your closet for life that made me giggle making me feel less tense. I decided on some blue jeans and a nice purple V-neck shirt I looked at the shoe section and pulled out a pair of black boots. I observed my selection and felt satisfied.

I changed almost too quickly as the nerves continued to overcome me. I left my hair down and only brushed briefly. I returned to the closet to search for a jacket and I decided to wear the black parka Alice had chosen for me.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror that hanged in wall. I looked like a normal seventeen year old ready for school, however, I still couldn't get used to the idea of being almost beautiful. I looked like myself but slightly better. I scanned the room for my backpack and once I found it I was ready to go.

I ran downstairs where Nessie, Jacob, Bella, and Edward were already waiting. I smiled at them but I knew they could sense my nerves and I knew Edward was reading my nerves.

"Don't worry about a thing Lai. We'll take care of you." Nessie said to me in a reassuring voice. I knew it Edward had already informed them of my worries.

"They asked," Edward said in a guilty tone.

"I'm alright. I'm just having a few doubts." I said to all of them. ---- "At what time do we leave?"

"As soon as Jake finishes the whole fridge," Nessie responded jokingly.

"I'm almost done." Jake replied.

I smiled at both of them as always those two had the capability to make laugh at any given moment.

Once Jacob was finished eating out the door we went.

"We'll be near," Edward said to us.

"Thanks." I replied.

We walked outside and immediately Jacob and Nessie began arguing about who was going to drive.

"You drove yesterday Jake. It's my turn."

"No. I'm driving. Besides you're technically only eight you're not allowed to drive."

"Then if I'm technically eight I'm not supposed to be dating you."

"Ok fine you drive."

"That's what I thought."

"I knew that teaching you to drive was a big mistake."

"I would have asked my daddy to teach me anyways."

I stared at them amused. It was always a show to see them argue. I hoped in the backseat holding back my laughter. They followed and soon enough we were on our way to school.

"Do you drive Lai?" Nessie asked me.

"No. I never did learn."

"I can ask my daddy to teach you."

"I don't know. I mean I don't even own a car."

"That's no problem just pick one and daddy will buy it for you."

"No. That would be asking for a lot."

"Don't be silly Lai you're like his daughter."

"Maybe after I learn how to drive first, do you think Carlisle would want to teach me how to drive instead?"

I heard Jacob and Nessie laugh after I made that suggestion. "What's so funny?" I asked them.

"Carlisle is married, Lai" Jacob said still laughing.

"I was only asking if he could teach me how to drive. Not if he would marry me." I replied.

They continued to laugh when I repeated the idea of Carlisle teaching how to drive.

"Lai do you have a crush on grandpa Carlisle?" Nessie asked in a giggly tone.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Admit it Lai. Daddy…"

"Edward!" I gritted his name not allowing Nessie to finish.

The laughter filled the car once more.

"Don't laugh. It's just that he is drop dead gorgeous. Besides it's just a silly platonic crush. Did Edward tell him about what I think?"

"Yeah but don't worry he finds it flattering." Nessie said answering my question.

"Oh god I'm never setting foot on his house again." I said with an embarrass tone.

"You have to he's family. Just make sure you don't fall for Grandpa Charlie too when we go visit him." Nessie said and began to laugh again.

"Ha ha…funny," I said.

"We're here Lai."

I looked out the window as soon as Nessie said that. We had arrived I was in school this was my chance to prove that I had control. Nessie parked the car and once we got out everybody's eyes turned our way.

I felt observed and suddenly I became really nervous.

"Why are they staring at us Ness? Tell me the truth do I look frightening?"

"No. They always stare at us. Jake believes it's because of the car. I say it's because of him, but we really don't know."

I suddenly remembered that Nessie and Jake were also new to the school even though they had begun two month before I had.

"You must go to the office and get your schedule and hopefully we get some classes together. Jake and I need to go to class but please look for us if you feel like you're not in control." Nessie said to me.

"You're leaving?"

"We'll see each other during lunch in case we don't get classes together."

"Ness…"

"You'll be fine Lai. I know it." With those last words Nessie and Jake left for their class.

I walked the now empty hallway towards the office. Once I found it I walked in and presented myself as the new student.

"The counselor will meet with you in a minute Ms. Cullen." The receptionist said to me with a smile.

I sat down to wait for the counselor and soon enough he came out of his office. He looked directly and with a smile he invited me to his office.

"Welcome Ms. Cullen. I'm here to help you choose some classes. I'm sorry that I didn't have that started for you sooner."

"It's ok."

"Please take a seat and tell me what subjects you would like for this semester?"

"Whatever a junior has to take," I answered almost sarcastically.

The counselor smiled at my remark and began to look for openings. He then began typing down some classes for me.

"Ok. I have you for Math first period, Chemistry second, American Government third, English, and what will you like to take as a second language?"

"What do you have?"

"We offer French, German, Japanese, and Spanish."

"I'll take Spanish."

He then wrote that down for my schedule.

"Ok now we need one last class. Would you prefer physical education, or choir?"

"Any other choices?"

"We have other various art classes."

"Choir will be fine." I said maybe with my new improved voice I would sound better than before. I thought to myself.

The counselor wrote down the last class. Printed the schedule and soon I was out of there ready to start the day. I quickly ran to my first class, math.

Once I reached the class I scanned the room to see if Nessie was there but to my misfortune Nessie didn't have the same class.

The teacher soon approached me and welcomed me in. "Welcome. Ms. Cullen, I'm Mr. Soto glad to have you here." He said all too friendly. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

This was what I had been afraid of, to speak in front of the class.

"What should I say?" I asked Mr. Soto.

"Name, where do you come from, anything you would like to share."

I faced the classroom and I could feel all their eyes on me. I began to speak softly.

"I'm Laila Mon…. No… Um… I'm Laila Cullen and I come from Forks Washington." I said trying to sound as Cullen as possible lying about where I was from.

Mr. Soto then spoke again, "Are you related to Ms. Renesmee Cullen?" He asked.

"Yeah um… she's my cousin but we're like sisters."

"Glad to hear that she's an excellent student hopefully you're as good as her. Please take a seat Ms. Cullen." Mr. Soto said directing me to the only empty seat on the back of the room.

I rushed myself there almost stumbling as if I hadn't been embarrassed enough.

I sat down next to a pretty blonde girl who smiled at me trying to be friendly. I smiled back at her trying to be friendly back. I pulled a notebook out of my book bag ready to start the class.

"I'm Britney Sawyer." The girl said once I was done getting my stuff out.

"I'm Laila Cu…"

"Yeah I know Cullen," she said in an almost angry tone.

I then focused my attention on the front trying to pay attention to what Mr. Soto was teaching. However, math had always bored me so I decided to play a little.

_I wish to read every mind in this class room as Edward would do_, I thought to myself and soon enough I was able to read what everybody was thinking. I could hear this Britney Sawyer the loudest.

_Oh great now we have another Cullen in this school. I can just imagine how many guys are going to be after this one. Like if that Renesmee girl wasn't enough. Why are they so pretty anyways? I hate not having the attention I used to have. Hopefully they go back to where ever they came from. They're sort of creepy anyways. _

I laughed at what she was thinking I was sure she was going to offer me her friendship anyways as a tactic. I blocked her out and focused on the guy that was staring my way.

_She's as beautiful as her cousin hopefully she's single. It would suck if she's taken too. I should introduce myself. What did she say her name was anyways? Alma? No…Laila… yeah Laila… Let me practice. Hi Laila, I'm Alex do you want me to show you around. What if she thinks I'm desperate? It doesn't matter she's hot, I am desperate. _

I then heard Britney again.

_Oh no Alex is staring at her the same way he stared at the other girl. Alex I'm here too why don't you look at me. I'm pretty too. _

I decided to wish out the mind reading thing it was almost too hard not to laugh at what these people were thinking.

Soon the bell rang and I was off to my next class. I wished Edward's gift for almost every class and everybody's thoughts were the same. The boys admired my beauty and the girls weren't happy that another Cullen was in this school.

When lunch arrived I found Nessie and Jacob they both grabbed their lunch and as soon as we sat down Nessie began her questionnaire.

"Lai how are you feeling?" she asked a little concerned.

"I'm fine Ness."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah here I'll show you how my day has been going."

I wished her gift and then touched her face to transfer all the images of my day. When I was done she began to giggle.

"Oh so that's what people have been thinking."

"Yeah pretty much," I then decided to tease Jake a little for fun.

"It's unbelievable just have many guys like you Nessie. So much they're getting ready to fight Jake anytime for you."

"Let them try." Jake said in a low monotone voice.

I giggled and continued, "Jake there's some girls also dying to be with you and they hate Nessie for having you."

"Well they don't have to try hard to get me." He said jokingly when suddenly Renesmee slapped him across the back.

I laughed at that and Nessie joined me in my laughter suddenly all three of us were laughing. Once we stopped laughing I heard a male voice behind me.

"Hi Laila," I heard the voice saying.

I turned to see who was talking to me and realized it was the guy from my math class.

"Hi…" I replied.

"I'm Alex and I'm in your math class." He informed me.

"Hi Alex," I said again.

"I was just wondering how you were doing on your first day."

"I'm doing fine, thanks."

"Well if you need anyone to show you around just let me know. I'm here to help."

"Thank you Alex."

"See you around then."

"See you."

Alex left and Jake started his teasing. ----- "That guy has desperate written all over him."

"Jake be nice."

"I'm only speaking the truth."

"Can you blame him?" I said with a smile.

"Well excuse me Ms. Laila." Jake said and once again we all began to laugh.

Lunch came to an end and off we all went to our classes. I reached my Spanish class and once the teacher made me say a brief introduction of myself this time in Spanish. I was glad I knew Spanish thanks to my father.

I took a seat and began to concentrate on what the teacher was teaching when suddenly I felt a burn in my throat. I covered my nose quickly as I recognized the smell of blood. The smell was too strong I felt as if I was inhaling flames through my nose. I began to shake. I needed to get out of that room or things were going to end in tragedy. Why did I feel such thirst? I couldn't handle it I had tasted human blood before and my body was claiming it once again.

I raised my hand but the teacher didn't see it. I gave that up, grabbed my stuff and rushed out of the room. I could see everyone staring at me but I didn't care, I just needed to run and get out of there.

I rushed through the halls and I could smell every single human in every classroom. I hurried my pace because I was slowly losing control I could feel my eyes darken. I continued towards the exit it was too late to look for Nessie and Jacob. I needed to get out fast.

When I was almost at the door I sped up and when I reached it someone else opened the door unable to stop I crashed against him in full speed. We both fell but he landed a few inches away from me.

_Oh no_, I thought myself he was going to wonder how I had done that. I stood up and after me he stood up stumbling a little. Once he gained his balance he managed to speak to me.

"I'm sorry. Are you OK?"

What? he was asking me if I was OK when I had just thrown him out I don't know how many inches. He was coming closer and I backed up for his safety.

"I'm OK. This was my fault I was running."

"No wonder I landed so far." He said with a smile looking back to where he had landed.

He needed to get away or I was going to lose control. Maybe he could be my victim we were alone nobody was going to know. I thought to myself. No I need it to control myself.

"Sorry I need to leave, I'm in a rush." I said to him and before he could speak again I was already running away.

_EDWARD, BELLA, _I yelled their names in my mind and thankfully I saw Edward's car coming my way. Edward stopped and I rushed in the car.

"I need to hunt….I need to hunt" I said repeatedly in a whispering voice.

Without asking any questions Edward and Bella took me hunting and while I hunted I felt like a total failure. I didn't have the control I was hoping I was going to have.

"We're proud of you Laila," Edward said to me while we were driving back home.

"How can you be proud? I failed."

"No Laila you managed to control yourself. We knew you were going to feel thirst is only obvious, but you managed to control yourself from attacking."

"But I couldn't control the burning I was feeling. I even thought about killing…" My voice broke when I said that to them.

"The burning never goes away Laila and the feeling of killing and drinking blood from a human is our natural instinct. Not doing it is the ultimate goal and you have that under control. With time you'll learn to control your thirst and you won't have to run away each time you feel thirsty for human blood."

"Everything Edward is telling you is the truth Lai you'll see that with time you will not have this problem again."

I didn't doubt their word but I was still bummed that I had to run away my first day of school and I was upset at myself for thinking of killing that guy. I didn't want to be a killer and today I was about to become one once again.

When we got home I ran to my bedroom and stayed there until Renesmee got home. She came into my room to cheer me and she managed to make me feel better. Nessie talked to me about her incidents and I then knew I wasn't alone.

We hugged and I was glad I had her to talk to.

"Guess who's down stairs?" She asked me.

"Who?"

"Everyone including grandpa Carlisle they came to check up on you."

"I'm embarrassed to face them Nessie, I failed."

"Lai you didn't we already talked about it. C'mon grandpa Carlisle really wants to see you."

"He does?"

"Yeah he wants to have a conversation with you."

"About what?"

"About what daddy caught you thinking."

"Oh dear, I'm not going tell him I disappeared."

Nessie started laughing hysterically and this time I didn't join her.

"You should have seen your reaction Lai. That was totally funny. However, I'm kidding he just wants to talk to you more about what you experienced today so you can stop thinking you're a failure."

"Fine let's go."

I went down stairs with Nessie and just like she said everyone was there to check up on me. I looked at Carlisle and he smiled at me and suddenly I felt much better. However, I knew it was Jasper setting the mood to make me feel better.

We all talked and once I understood that what had happened to me was only natural. I knew I was ready to start again tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 17 Starting Over

Chapter 17 (Starting Over)

I removed the earphones from my ears ready to start the day once again. I got up and went directly to the closet to choose my outfit. I didn't take long to get dressed as usual. This time I placed my hair in a tall ponytail and didn't bother to look in the mirror.

I ran downstairs and went directly to the kitchen where I knew I would find Jacob and Nessie. I walked in silently and once they noticed I was there they both gave me a bright smile. I noticed that Bella and Edward were not there with them.

"Where are your mom and dad?" I asked Nessie.

"They went to grandpa Carlisle's house."

"Oh…"

"Did you need them for something?"

"No. I was just wondering why they weren't here."

I sat next to them and waited while they ate their food. I sat in silence wondering if today I was going to be able to handle my thirst. I tried to believe that nothing was going to go wrong, but I still couldn't trust myself to guarantee success.

"Are you worried?" I heard Nessie ask me.

"Just a little…"

"Don't worry about a thing Lai everything will go well. Besides you hunted yesterday didn't you."

"Yeah I did. Will that help me to control myself around humans?"

"It makes it easier but don't forget that you will still feel the urge to drink their blood, and it will still hurt you to be around them."

"I'm ready to go back and this time I'm sure I would do better."

"I'm sure you will too because now you know what to expect."

"That's true."

"Well we're done are you ready to go?"

"Yeah…"

We all stood up grabbed our stuff and once again we were on our way to school. I stayed silent all the way. I kept trying to meditate and think of a good excuse for my Spanish teacher. I was sure she was going to ask me why I ran out of the classroom.

Jacob parked the car and I was ready to start the real test. I opened the door and got out just like I had done yesterday. The stares towards us weren't as obvious this time as they had been yesterday and that made me feel more comfortable.

I walked besides Nessie and I could feel that she worried for me. "I'll be fine this time." I assured her.

"I trust that you will be."

Once inside the school we parted ways. I went to my math class ready to begin the day.

I walked in the class and went directly to my seat. I sat down and once I was seated Alex came to talk to me.

"Hi Laila…"

"Hi Alex"

"I looked for you after school but didn't see you again."

"I had to leave early…I didn't feel well."

"How are you feeling today?"

"I feel better thank you."

"Palmer take your seat class is about to start." Mr. Soto said to Alex.

"Fine Soto…Wait for me after class?" Alex asked me with a smile.

I smiled back. ----"Sure."

Soon after Britney arrived rushing to her seat before Alex left.

"Hi Alex…What brings you back here?"

"Hey Brit…nothing I was just talking…"

"Palmer, seat" Mr. Soto repeated.

"Fine…bye girls." Alex said waving at us.

I smiled at him and whispered, "Bye."

Mr. Soto began teaching and this time I paid attention to his lecture to keep my concentration elsewhere. As I was writing some notes down Britney began to talk to me.

"So how did you enjoy your day yesterday?" she asked me quietly.

"I survived." I replied and she smiled at my remark.

"You should seat at my table today for lunch."

"I don't know Britney…I would prefer to eat with my cousin Renesmee."

"Bring her over to seat with us."

"I would bring it up when I see her."

"Oh OK."

I had known that Britney Sawyer was going to offer me her friendship and I knew it was for all the wrong reasons. The bell rang and I slowly put my stuff away hoping to be the last one to leave.

"See you in lunch." Britney said to me before leaving. I smiled at her but she was already gone.

"You have a beautiful smile…" I heard Alex tell me.

"Thanks."

"Do you mind if I walk you to your next class?"

"No…"

"Ready?"

"Yeah let's go." Before I could grab my backpack Alex grabbed and carried it for me. I smiled at him and he smiled back as if he had accomplished something great.

"Bye Palmer, bye Ms. Cullen." Mr. Soto said behind us as we left the classroom.

"Bye Soto." Alex said as we continued to walk.

"So what do you have next?"

"Chemistry," I said answering Alex's question.

"What teacher?"

"I don't remember…Walters I think."

"Oh I have him too but the period after. Sucks I would have loved to be your lab partner."

"Well looks like we're here and you better go to your class there's only like a minute left before the bell rings."

"You're right. See you later Laila."

"Yeah, now can I please have my backpack back?"

"Oh yeah here you go." I waited until Alex was gone before I went inside the classroom. Alex was a nice guy and he was cute too. He was tall, had dirty blonde hair, nice blue eyes, and seemed sweet enough to befriend anyone.

He turned once more to smile at before completely disappearing. Once he was gone I went inside the classroom.

The hours passed by and soon enough it was lunch time. I found Nessie and Jacob already sitting down. I went straight to where they were and sat down.

Nessie soon began to speak. ---- "So how is going so far?"

"Good but let's see what happens after lunch."

"You'll be fine."

I noticed that Britney was sitting across the lunchroom and as soon as she saw me she waved at me.

"You talk to her?" Nessie asked me.

"Not really. I have her for math and today she asked me to sit with her."

"You should go if you want to."

"We'll she invited all three of us." I informed Nessie.

"Then let's go it will be rude not to."

"Are you sure Nessie?"

"Yeah"

"At least for today…come Jake."

"Fine"

We all got up from our table and went to sit with Britney and her friends. I suddenly realized that Alex was sitting with all of them.

"Laila, Renesmee please sit down." Alex said to us ignoring Jake completely.

We took a sit and Britney then began to introduce us.

"Laila this is Caroline, she said pointing to the girl sitting next to her. Of course you know Alex, next to Alex is Mark," she said pointing at the guy with glasses --- "And the chunky sitting next to Mark is his brother Sean."

I turned to see Sean and he wasn't too happy about being called chunky. She continued now pointing to her left. ---- "This is Camille," she said pointing to the other blonde girl who managed a hypocritical smile, and I knew right away she wasn't happy to have us there.

Britney continued, "Next to Camille is Flora and next to Flora is Adam."

I turned to where she was pointing and I hadn't realized that there was another guy in the crowd. Once I saw who it was I recognized him right away. He was the same guy who I had crashed with yesterday, the guy I thought about killing. I lowered my eyes as I thought about that.

I suddenly heard him speak.

"Now I remember you're the girl who almost killed me yesterday." He said pointing a finger at me.

Everyone in the table became silent and I felt panic strike me. How did he know? I felt Nessie's hand grab mine and I noticed Jake become rigid.

"Yeah it is you…except that there is something different about you today." He said looking confused.

"It must be the hair…" He continued as if talking to himself. He then stood up and got closer to where I was sitting.

I became paralyzed as he sat across from me taking Sean's spot.

"You should join soccer because if you were running as fast as I think you were running and with such force I can almost guarantee you'll give those girls the chance of winning."

"What are you talking about Adam?" I heard Alex ask and suddenly all of them turned to hear what Adam had to say. I was relieved as soon as Adam told them about how I had crashed against him hard enough to make him travel.

All of them began to laugh when Adam said that his behind was bruised from the landing.

"You're strong…um…"

"Laila… Laila Cullen." I gave him my name.

"Nice to meet you Laila… I'm Adam Wyatt Sanders, but you can just call me Adam." He told me with a smile.

Adam then turned to Renesmee, "Hi Nessie…how you been."

"I've been good."

"You're right I don't even know why I ask. I'm sure you're always good."

I noticed that Adam was flirting with Nessie and that wasn't making Jake happy.

Adam continued. "You look extra beautiful today Nessie."

"Thanks Adam."

I was surprised that Jake wasn't reacting to what Adam was telling Nessie but I realized then that I spoke too soon when I noticed Jake's vein jump at his temple. Adam needed to stop or this was going to end badly.

However, Adam continued, "So Nessie do you want to go out with me sometime?"

"Adam…" I heard Alex say his name.

"What I don't see a ring in her finger Alex."

That was the last drop Jake suddenly got up shaking with anger. Suddenly all the guys got up including Sean the youngest of them all. Nessie and I stood up too ready to hold Jake down.

"Jake please calm down," I heard Nessie tell Jacob. However, Jacob was mad and he wasn't going to allow Adam to continue flirting with Nessie.

"What big guy can't handle a little competition?" Adam said to Jake.

Jacob then began to shake a lot more and I was afraid of what he could do.

"We should just leave." I said to Jake and Nessie.

"We should," Nessie echoed after me.

Nessie and I pulled Jake by the arms but he was mad enough to control both our strengths. Nessie and I insisted and we both knew that Jake knew he had to calm down.

So Jake simply spoke to Adam silently but with a stern mad voice.

"Listen clearly because this the first time I'm going to use words with you. First of all for you she is Renesmee, second of all you don't have to tell her how beautiful she looks, and thirdly she already has someone to take her out. So I recommend you keep your mouth shut if you want to continue breathing."

Adam began to laugh at what Jake said to him and he responded to him. ---- " first of all I can call her whatever I want, second of all you don't tell what to do, and thirdly she is free to decide who she goes out with, and finally I would want to see you try to stop my breathing." Adam said to Jake coming forward wanting to push him but Alex was able to stop him.

"Stop this Adam…"

"No. I want to see if the freak can take me down."

"Cut it out." Alex insisted.

Jacob was now shaking uncontrollably and all of them became scare the girls who had been there observing got up and left. The guys still surrounded Adam ready to stop him or help him.

"Let's get out of here Jake." Nessie said. she was afraid that Jacob was about to turn into a wolf and reveal our secret.

Thankfully Jacob listened to we turned around and left. I then heard Alex running behind us calling my name out.

"Sorry about Adam." He said.

Jacob turned to speak to him. "Keep your friend's mouth shut because next time I won't control myself."

"Sorry man."

"It's not you." Jake told him and we continued walking leaving Alex behind.

"We can't hang around humans." Nessie then said in a broken voice.

"You're right Ness. I just noticed how different we truly are."

"We can crush them in an instant and next time I won't have control." Jake said still angry. ---- "From now on is only us again."

In no less than ten minutes the bell rang and we left for our classes. As soon as I reached the class I went to talk to the teacher to explain what had happened yesterday. ---- "I felt like vomiting I told her." Mrs. Vera as she presented herself excused me.

I sat through class thinking about what had happened during lunch and I realized that it was impossible to be around humans. Not only did it hurt and burn my throat to be around them, but it was almost impossible to build a friendship with them too.

The bell rang and I was ready to go to my next class the only class I had missed yesterday.

When I got there I met the choir teacher who presented himself as Mr. Burgin. "Welcome Laila he said with a long thin smile. I'm glad you're here, we're always looking for new members."

I smiled and then I heard Alex's voice.

"Laila you have this class?"

"Yeah"

"Cool now we have two classes together."

As I was talking to Alex I noticed Adam coming in. "He has this class?" Alex immediately turned around to see who I was talking about.

"Yeah we were both placed here involuntarily."

"I can't believe he's here."

"I know he didn't behave well at lunch but he's actually a nice guy. He's only bad because he's been crushing on your cousin ever since she moved to this school."

"But hasn't he realized that Ness has Jake."

"Well yeah but he still likes her."

I then heard Mr. Burgin call out Adam's name and when he turned to the voice of Mr. Burgin he saw me and immediately made a face.

"Adam you're the guy I was looking for." Mr. Burgin said as Adam was approaching him.

Adam passed me without looking at me. I got mad because I hadn't done anything besides bruise his butt the day before. I supposed that was reason enough but I could tell he was still made for what happened at lunch.

I heard Mr. Burgin speaking to him and he was asking him to do an introduction audition with me. I heard him say no over and over suggesting I do my audition with Alex.

"You're my best male singer Adam. Please just do it." I heard Mr. Burgin insisting.

I felt a deep anger as he kept refusing to sing with me that I wasn't aware that I was going to be made to sing. Once I came to that realization I panicked. I didn't know how to sing and now I was going to give this guy the pleasure to laugh at me.

"Laila come please." Mr. Burgin said to me.

I felt my feet heavy I didn't want to go and I most definitely didn't want to sing. I managed to move my legs and walked their direction to where the black piano stood.

"Laila I just want to know where to place you and at what level you stand, so Adam here has volunteered to sing with you."

_Ha, ha, ha, volunteer, _I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry Mr. Burgin but I've been a little sick from my throat these days. Do I have to do this?" I said to him hoping he would excuse me.

"It's ok Laila this doesn't have to be perfect. I just want to know where you stand."

I knew I wasn't going to get out of this one so I went along with it.

"To make this better for you I would let you choose any song you want. Of course one that can be divided in two parts, I'll leave you two to decide which song you both know while I take attendance and settle the class." With that Mr. Burgin left leaving the two of us to decide on what song. I then realized that I didn't know any choir songs. I was doomed. Maybe I can suggest _It's a Small World After All_; I knew that one by memory because I used to sing it to my little brother's.

"Do you know_ Time to Say Goodbye?_" He asked me with an annoyed voice.

Thank God. Surprisingly I did know _Time to Say Goodbye_. I felt relieved because at least I wasn't going to look like I didn't know music and give him the pleasure of thinking I was stupid.

"Yes I know that one." I said proudly.

"Good then we'll do that one, in English right?"

"No. I only know it in Italian."

"Oh. Ok."

Mr. Burgin then came to us and asked us if we had a song selected.

"Yeah, _Time to Say Goodbye." _Adam told Mr. Burgin.

"Really?" Mr. Burgin said in disbelief. ---- "Adam I know that's your selection."

"She agreed."

"Fine let's get started."

Mr. Burgin introduced me to the class and announced that I was going to sing along Adam. Suddenly all eyes were on us and when Mr. Burgin began to play I became nervous. I was first and when I started my voice cracked. I could hear the giggles and I saw as Adam giggled along with them.

"Can I begin again?" I asked Mr. Burgin and he began playing again. This time I was able to pass the first note and when I heard myself sing I was extremely surprised my voice sounded incredible it sounded as I had been singing forever. I continued and I could feel everybody's amazement, but I was the one in shock. However, I knew it was my vampire voice doing this because as a human I sounded like a sick bird.

Adam then began signing his part and when I heard him sing I backed up Mr. Burgin he had to be the best singer in this school. While he was singing I was observing him and I noticed that as obnoxious as he was he was still quite handsome.

His hair was a dark brown he had medium brushed up hairstyle it seemed almost like a short sided mohawk. His lips were full and big, his eyes were hazel in color, and by the side I was able to see his long lashes. Adam was tall and I was able to see his muscles through his shirt as he took a breath to sing.

The more I observed him while we sang the more I realized that he was extremely beautiful as much as Edward and Carlisle whom I thought no one was ever going to compete with them. But here was this guy almost as perfect as them.

We finished singing the song and he turned to look at me and smiled. His smile had to be the definition of perfection. I felt like I could melt. I smiled back at him and he stared at me for a second.

I had no doubt he thought I was beautiful because it was a part of what a vampire needed to attract his or her prey.

"You did well," he said to me.

"Thanks you were great." I said to him.

"That was great guys you can go take a seat now." Mr. Burgin said to both of us.

"So where should I seat?" I asked Mr. Burgin.

"Oh you did so well I forgot you were new Ms. Laila and since you did so well along Mr. Adam here, why don't you two sit next to each other. Mr. Burgin said to us.

I didn't know if it had been the best decision to sit us together but he didn't argue so I didn't object. However, once we were sitting he focused on his singing without turning to look at me at least once. I assumed he was still mad because of what happened during lunch.

I then realized that I had been so mesmerized by his beauty that I had forgotten why the argument started.

Adam liked Renesmee and when that came to my mind it felt like a blow to my stomach.

When the class was over Adam left almost immediately leaving me there wondering if I had done something bad to him. I put my stuff together and was approached by Alex together we walked out of class once again.

"I didn't know you could sing so well Laila. You did great."

"It was thanks to Adam he made it easy to follow."

"I saw you staring at him."

"I wasn't staring I was just focusing so I would know when it was my turn to sing."

"Oh. That's what I thought. You really did great Laila."

"Call me Lai, that's what my friends call me."

"Cool so I'm your friend?"

"Of course you're the only one who has been treating me nice."

"I'm the only one not scared of your beauty that's why."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing Lai I'm just blabbering. Anyways maybe now you can tell your cousin how good of a singer Adam is and she might have a change of hearts." Alex said sarcastically.

"That will never happen Ness loves Jake no matter what."

"We're young I'm sure they'll break-up someday."

"I don't think so. Well Alex I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"You don't want me to walk you to your car?"

"No I'm fine thanks. Bye."

"Bye…"

Nessie and Jacob were already in the car when I got to the parking lot. I tried to sound as excited as them when they were congratulating me for making the day without having to run away because of my thirst.

"We're proud Lai."

"I'm too."

I was extremely quiet on the way home all I could think about was me singing with Adam and me realizing how perfect he was. I had to be mad for feeling what I was feeling.

By nightfall I was still thinking about Adam and Renesmee I had blocked my thoughts to keep Edward from discovering that I was falling for a human. For a human that was completely into Renesmee his daughter.

I grabbed my journal and began writing my feelings and my concerns. When I was finished writing I read through what I had written and focused on the ending of my writing.

**He is a human, and I'm a vampire, a killer. **

**Our worlds would never be the same,**

**And the worst part of all of this is**

**Not that we're now two different species,**

**And that I could kill him easily**

**The worst part is that he is in love **

**With Renesmee, whom I love like a sister. **

I placed the journal back in drawer and began to think about my feelings again. I just hoped that soon my silly feelings would go away because it wasn't safe for me and it wasn't safe for Adam.

I had gotten up this morning with the hopes of starting over and succeed on controlling my thirst around humans, but little did I know that tomorrow I had to start all over but this time I needed to control an unexpected love that was growing inside of me. I needed to succeed on controlling this feeling I felt for a human, and I knew then that I was about to start my toughest battle.


	19. Chapter 18 Confessions

Chapter 18 (Confessions)

Days kept passing by +and I continued to maintain a distance from Adam, but I didn't have to try to hard because he kept ignoring me. We would see each other everyday in choir but he wouldn't even turn to look at me. There was many times in which I wanted to swallow my fears and confront him. I wanted to ask him why he kept ignoring me as if I had done something bad to him. However, I knew it was better if he kept his distance. I wasn't sure how I would react to his friendship now that I knew I felt more for him than what I should.

I had become distant from everyone else at home I just didn't know what I was feeling and I didn't know if I should be allowed to feel what I was feeling for Adam. I knew Edward was wondering if there was something wrong with me because I kept blocking my thoughts it had become my most frequent wish during the last few days. I was afraid to tell them even though I knew that Edward and Bella had been in the same situation.

"Is there something wrong with you Laila?" Everyone would ask. My answer was the same as always just a straightforward, "Yes."

Thankfully they wouldn't push me to give a further answer all of them gave my space. However, I couldn't handle what I was feeling and I just wanted to yell out that I was in love with a human, but I couldn't, I just couldn't.

The following week I had decided to try my best to forget about Adam and try to ignore my feelings. I went to choir ready to play the ignoring game with him and I was doing great, but then the unexpected happened, Adam spoke to me.

"Laila I'm sorry I've been such a jerk with you." He said to me before class started.

"What do you mean Adam?" I tried to sound as if I hadn't noticed that he had been a jerk.

"Can we start over again?" He asked.

"Sure."

"I'm Adam Wyatt Sanders, but you can call me Adam." He repeated me his full name the same way he had done two weeks prior.

I went next. "I'm Laila Cullen., nice to meet you Adam."

"Nice to meet you Laila."

"Call me Lai."

I thought that after he had apologized he would go back to ignoring me but he continued to speak to me in a calm serene voice.

"You must be wondering why I been acting the way I have been acting."

"Not really," I lied.

"Still I believe I owe you an explanation."

"You don't owe me anything Adam."

"Just let me explain."

"Fine but class is about to start."

"Before coming to class I came across Mr. Burgin and he's going to be a few minutes late, so I have time to explain."

"Alright."

Adam hesitated to speak for a while but after clearing his throat he began to speak very calmly and not rudely like he had done the day we had to sing.

"The thing is that I believed you were the same as the weirdo, I mean Jacob. I hate people who try to control others or feel like they have the power to conquer the world. That day at lunch you became so defensive of him and you looked at me as if you were ready to take me down."

"It's just that…."

"Let me continue."

"Fine."

He cleared his throat once again and began to speak. ----- "Look I don't know what's the deal between you and Jacob and how you two became to be part of Nessie's life and I don't understand the bond all three of you have, but whatever it is I feel that you two don't have the right to control Nessie's life. I think she has the right to choose who she wants to date. Laila I really care about Nessie and I really wish that someday she would look at me and I need you and Jacob to give her the freedom to choose."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Adam thought that Jacob and I were preventing him to get close to Nessie. I felt as if the air was taken out of me. Adam wasn't speaking to me to get to know me he was only speaking to me confront me about Nessie. I wanted to turn around and leave and block his thoughts, but I couldn't I needed to show I was strong. I didn't want him to know my feelings for him especially not now that he thought I was keeping him away from Nessie.

He sat there waiting for a reply but I couldn't talk I was overwhelmed with sadness with deception. What could I answer and how could I answer.

I cleared my throat loud enough to make the class turn to look at me. I mumbled but still couldn't get words out.

Finally I was able to hear words coming out of my mouth. ------- "Adam you have this all wrong. I'm not keeping you away from Nessie and I don't control her neither does Jacob. I'm only her cousin and I don't have the right to tell her what to do. she has the freedom to do whatever she wants and choose whomever she wants to be with. Jacob and her chose each other, I can't explain how and why but the two of them are meant to be together."

"Says who?" Adam asked interrupting me before I could continue what I was saying.

"Says them…" I said almost angrily.

"I don't believe in destiny and I know that Nessie will soon realize that there are other options for her. Laila please tell me I stand a chance. I need to hear it from you to make sure I do have a chance. I love her Laila, I love Renesmee Cullen." Adam said sounding almost desperately with a painful childish look.

Please make him stop I thought to myself. I couldn't handle it anymore I couldn't hear Adam anymore every word he said to me felt like a stab to the heart. I was glad that my tears were dry because I knew I would be crying in front of him. I cleared my throat once again and spoke to him with a broken voice.

"I'll talk to her Adam and I'll tell you what she tells me." I said with a smile. I had to lie to make him feel better. It had hurt me to see the look in his eyes more than the pain his words had caused me.

"Thank you Lai." Adam said to me with a smile.

Mr. Burgin finally arrived and I was glad because it stopped Adam from speaking to me about his feelings for Nessie.

When Mr. Burgin started the class I didn't participate I was too busy thinking about everything Adam had said to me. It sadden me to know that he was in love with Nessie when I was in love with him. I knew how he felt because that's exactly how I was feeling.

When the bell rang Alex came up to me and with wondering eyes he asked me what was wrong. Nothing I said over and over but he continued to ask.

"I saw you speaking with Adam did he offend you Lai."

"No." I said

"Then?"

"I'm fine Alex really I'm just really tired. I'm just need to go home and get some sleep."

"You can sleep?" Alex said to me in shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked in the same tone.

"I meant to say if you were going to be able to sleep."

"Oh. I'm tired enough." I said in a quiet wondering voice.

I said bye to Alex and left for the parking lot but as I walked in a slow pace I was thinking about what Alex had just asked me. This had not been the first time he made remarks about my person and then change his words. I wondered if Alex knew if I was a vampire. I pushed the thought away there was no way he could know. But I questioned myself but before I could continue thinking I reached the car and soon we were on our way home.

"Are you alright Lai?" Nessie asked me.

"Yeah….I was just thinking about Alex." I lied when in truth I was thinking about Adam once again.

"What about him?"

"I don't know….its just that before I met you guys at the parking lot he asked me if I could sleep."

"He asked you that? Do you think Alex knows something?" Nessie almost yelled her questions.

"I'm not sure Ness….I don't think so."

"You're right Lai…How could he know."

When we got home Nessie immediately told Edward and Bella what I had told her about Alex. However, they too put the suspicion aside. There was just no way Alex could know anything.

That same night we went hunting and while I hunted I continued to think about Adam. I had almost promised him that I was going to speak to Nessie but I knew that whatever I said to her was going to mean nothing. Nessie belonged to Jacob and nobody was going to change that not even if I tried just to make Adam happy.

My thoughts were still blocked and when we were going back home Edward got close to speak to me.

"Lai does it make you that uncomfortable to have me around?"

"No."

"Lai you know you can trust me and everybody who surrounds you. We're a family now and we're here to support each other."

"I know Edward but there are just some things that I want to keep to myself and it has nothing to do with you."

"I understand Lai. I just wanted to remind you that you're not alone."

"Thank you Edward."

At that moment I wanted to unblock my thoughts and let him hear everything I was feeling but I couldn't do so. What did it matter now anyways I thought to myself Adam will never be part of my life.

When we arrived home I went directly to my room but Nessie followed immediately after me. I hadn't been speaking to her the same way I had done before and I knew she was starting to wonder about what was wrong with me.

When I got to my room Nessie stopped me from closing the door.

"What's wrong Lai and please don't tell me you're fine."

I couldn't stay quiet anymore I just needed to say and Nessie was there in front of me to hear me out.

"He love you Nessie. He loves you." I said to her in a sad broken voice as if I were crying.

"Who? Jacob?"

"No Ness Adam. The boy whom my heart cries for."

Nessie stood in front of me in shock not knowing how to respond to what I had just confessed to her.

"Lai you're in love with Adam Sanders?"

"Yes and I don't know how it happened Ness but I'm madly in love with him, but he loves you and only you."

"Lai why didn't you tell me before? Why did you keep this to yourself?"

"Ness aren't you listening to me? He love you…what does it matter how I feel?"

"Lai that's the last thing that matters what matters is how you feel. I only care about how you feel."

"I feel in love Ness. In love with a human, in love with a person that loves you. It's killing me Ness. It's killing me." I said to Nessie as I ran to embrace her.

"Lai you should have said something to me sooner. Why did you keep this feeling to yourself?"

I let loose of the hug and gave a step backwards to speak to Nessie more clearly. ------"I was afraid Nessie afraid of how the family was going to react if they knew I was in love with a human."

"Lai you know my parent's history didn't that make you think that if someone would understand how you feel is them?"

"It doesn't matter anymore Ness he loves you and I'm not going to come between the both of you."

"Lai you know I love Jacob and I will never leave him and I will never love someone the same way I love him."

"I know that Ness but Adam doesn't and he needs to believe he deserves a chance to fight for you. Adam is fighting for you Ness not for me and not for anyone else."

Nessie then grabbed me the hand and sat me in the bed. She sat next to me and very quietly said. "I'm going to tell me my story and I hope that you too will learn not to give up so easily."

I was ready to listen to whatever she had to say but she simply placed her hand on my cheeks and the images started to appear in my head.

I saw her in the womb and she showed me just how much Bella fought to keep the two of them alive. She showed me her painful birth. I saw as Jacob imprinted on her and how her attachment to him grew every single day. I saw her grow rapidly and I saw as she and her family got ready to fight the Volturi and I saw when they had to face the Voluturi and how Alice saved her life by bringing another half-bred like her. The images continued to flow in my head slowly as each one of her memories was passed in to me. I saw as they said goodbye to her friends and family back in forks. I saw Nessie reach full age and she even showed me the first kiss she had shared with Jacob that memory made me smile. It was Jacob who kissed her and I saw as she blushed once Jacob's lips touched hers. Nessie even showed me her first fight with Jacob and the first time they were about to make love, and them making the decision to marry after high school just like Bella and Edward had done.

However, before she could continue we heard as Edward yelled Jacob's name. I saw Nessie's eyes widened.

"Your thoughts are not block?"

"The time must of have expired." I said in a shocked tone.

Nessie got up and ran down stairs I followed immediately. When we got there we saw as Edward had Jacob by the neck and Bella trying to pull Edward back.

"Daddy…" Nessie yelled.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen don't try to stop me from killing him."

"Daddy nothing happened you must of have been able to read that."

"It doesn't matter he tried and that is penalty enough. I want him out of this house now." Edward yelled dropping Jacob to the floor.

"What's going on Nessie?" Jacob asked in a confused tone.

"He knows what happened last Christmas."

"How? Did you think about it?"

"No I was showing Lai but her time to block her thoughts expired."

"What is going on Nessie?" Bella asked. ----- "Edward?" she looked back in forth between Edward and Nessie.

"Your friend and your daughter almost had sex last Christmas." Edward yelled.

"Momma nothing happened and it was my entire fault….Jake had nothing to with it.

Bella stood in shock and before anyone could do anything she ran to jump on to Jake.

"You tried to do what to my daughter?"

"Bells nothing happened we were just experimenting but nothing happened." Jake said sounding almost amused.

"This is not funny Jake and you know it." Bella said.

"I know and I'm sorry it will never happen again until we're married."

"Of course it will never happen again and don't count on getting married because I won't allow it. Jake you're out of this house." Edward said to him.

"If Jake leaves I'm going with him." Nessie said now in tears.

"Sweetheart please don't cry." Edward said. He was a sucker each time Nessie would cry.

"Fine he doesn't have to leave but I will never leave the two of you alone and I hope that next time he has more respect for you because there won't be other chances." Edward said as he hugged Renesmee to console her.

"Don't worry Edward I won't try anything again."

"Shut up Jacob."

Once things calmed down between Jacob and them I decided to go back to my bedroom but I was stopped by Edward and Bella. Now it was my turn to face them. I knew they had listened to everything that I had spoken to Nessie about. I turned to face them almost scared wondering what they were going to tell me.

"Lai you should have had said something to us from the moment you realized you were feeling what you were feeling." Bella said in a motherly way.

"I was afraid because of two things and I'm sure you heard what."

"We did but I was a human in love with a vampire and Edward was a vampire in love with a human and we had an obstacle just like you. Edward wanted to kill me." Bella said looking at Edward.

"That is true Laila but there is another difference and that is that Bella knew what I was and Adam doesn't. You can't reveal our secret Lai and the best way to stop you from doing so is if you try to keep away from him. I know you will be tempted to tell him just like I was at the beginning with Bella, and I don't know if you will be able to not say anything."

"Don't worry Edward there is no danger in me telling Adam because there is another difference between him and me and you and Bella."

"What is that?"

"Adam is not in love with me." Once I said that I ran to my room and didn't come out until the next morning.


	20. Chapter 19 confrontations

Chapter 19 (Confrontations)

The next morning as we were in our way to school Nessie began to speak to me with such excitement I didn't quite understand why. "I have a great idea." She said to me giving me one of her warmest smiles. "I don't understand." I blurted out.

"I know what you can do regarding your situation with Adam." She said to me in a warm tone.

"What do you mean?" I said, hoping she would explain herself before we reached school.

"Wish his love Lai."

"I can't do that Ness. I can't wish to change someone's emotions or feelings."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Sorry." She sounded disappointed.

"Ness, thank you for trying, but even if I could do that I wouldn't, I wouldn't want to force someone to love me."

"You're right about that Lai."

We drove the rest of the way in silence. I believed Nessie felt bad about her plan not working out. I silently laughed because Nessie was so innocent at times. All she knew was love and she just couldn't image that someone could not have the love they desired. At times I wondered if there had ever been someone who didn't love her. It hadn't taken her by surprise that Adam too loved her, but either way she was trying to help me get that love for me. Nessie had become a true sister for me, and knowing that made me realize that I couldn't blame Adam for loving her, not even I was able to resist her charms.

When we got to school I saw Alex waiting for me at the entrance, he was hiding something behind his back. I knew what it was as soon as the smell of a rose reached my nose. I said bye to Nessie and Jacob and walked directly towards Alex. "Hey," he yelled waving at me but still kept one hand behind. I walked a little faster to get to him.

"Good morning Alex." I said as soon as I reached him.

He smiled and with a blush he said, "I have something for you Lai."

"You do? What is it," I said trying to sound as surprised as possible. He then pulled out a beautiful red rose in front of my face. "I hope you like roses. It's red it must be your favorite color." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Actually my favorite color is blue, but I love roses." I said to him in a sarcastic tone. He then smiled at me looking directly into my eyes wondering if he had offended me in any way. I smiled back at him to assure him that everything was fine.

"Thanks a lot Alex. This was really nice of you." I said.

"It's nothing Lai. Besides you make this rose look shameful compared to your beauty, and not even its smell can be compared to yours, and I'm sure that if this rose could speak your voice would make it want to not speak again." Alex said to me looking directly into my eyes. I stood there immobilized for a moment as he spoke those kind words to me.

"Thank you Alex. Should we go to class?" Was all I managed to say after hearing him speak to me in such a romantic way. We walked side to side to our math class and he looked at me for the corner of his eyes. At times I wondered if he was trying to figure out what I was or if he really was staring to care for me. I hoped it was the first because the last thing I wanted to do was disappoint and hurt Alex. I hated my self then, why couldn't I just love Alex and not Adam, it would have saved me from a lot of disappointments.

When we reached our classroom he held the door for me and when Britney saw us coming together once again and me with a rose in my hand she looked at me with hatred in her eyes. I walked in silently not caring about her in the least.

"Nice rose." I heard a shy quiet voice tell me. When I looked to see who had said that I realized it was Flora the girl whom Britney introduced to me that one day at lunch. I gave her a smile and she smile back flashing her pink braces at me. I took a seat and once I was seated Britney scooted over to the edge of the table. I smiled because instead of her making me feel uncomfortable she made me feel more comfortable not having her so close to me.

When the class ended Alex once again waited for me to walk me to my next class. In my other classes I kept debating whether I should wish to read minds or not. I was really wondering what Adam and Alex thought of me but I felt that if I did that I would be cheating, and I wanted to play a fair game with both of them. I made it an official pact that I wouldn't wish to read their minds.

When it was lunch time I went to sit with Nessie and Jacob on our usual table but we were joined by Alex and then surprisingly Flora asked if she could sit with us. "Is it ok if I sit here?" she had asked shyly. We just smiled and welcomed her to our small group. However, having her close made me feel uncomfortable she just seemed so fragile like an easy prey and my vampire instincts were asking me to attack. I moved closer to Nessie as a support in case I couldn't control myself.

"You don't eat Laila?" Flora asked me while chewing her food.

"I'm not hungry today." I responded trying to sound as natural as possible.

"She's on a special diet Flora." Alex blurted out and when he said that I automatically turned to look at him. Alex noticed my look and smiled at me and then simply said again, "I mean you must be in special diet Lai because to look that perfect requires some diet."

"Actually I can eat a whole bear by myself Alex." I said to him with a teasing smile.

"Oh, Lai" he said after me, his voice even but jokingly. "You're funny."

I laughed at his reaction and I was joined by the rest, but I noticed that Jacob and Nessie laughed with a concerned tone just like I was after hearing what Alex had said. I smiled a Flora as she continued to observe me after we all stopped laughing.

"You should tell me your secret Laila and you too Renesmee because you both look great and both of you have my brother drooling like a baby and not only him but many other guys."

"Who's your brother Flora?" I asked. I had no idea Flora had a brother in the same school. "You know him." She responded. "I don't even want to say his name because all of you are not in good terms with him." She said embarrassed.

"Her brother is Adam." Alex responded my question.

"Adam? As in Adam Wyatt Sanders?" I said anxiously.

"Yes. Him," Flora said after me sounding ashamed.

I was taken by surprised here I was sitting with Adam's sister and I hadn't even known. Flora continued to speak, "We're actually twins. I know it's hard to believe, it seems like he took all the good genes. Oh and did Alex tell you we're first cousins?"

I turned to look at Alex. "No, he didn't tell us anything." I responded to Flora's question. Alex looked away as if he were ashamed of being related to Adam. I turned to look at Nessie trying to read her reaction to the news we had just gotten but she didn't seem surprised at all. I assumed then that she knew but hadn't mentioned it to me. However, I couldn't question her at the moment because I didn't want to seem desperate to know more about Adam's relatives. I turned to face Flora to continue speaking with her.

"Wow Flora you did surprised me I had no idea about any of this."

"Maybe if I would have said my full name you would of have guessed it."

"Why?"

"Because my full name is Flora Wynn Sanders. Does it ring a bell?"

I smiled at her, "You're right hearing your full name gave me a clear idea."

We couldn't continue our conversation because the bell rang and it was time to go to class. Both Alex and Flora left to their classes with a smile, and I said bye to Nessie and Jacob before going to class. Nessie looked at me knowing that I had questions for me. "Later," she said. I smiled at her and left for my class.

While in class I was thinking about Flora she seemed so sweet and fragile so different from her brother. Then I realized that I thought about attacking her just like I had thought about attacking Adam the first day I stumbled across him. It is a small world after all; I said to myself and focused on the class.

Finally it was time to go to choir, but before entering the class I removed the rose Alex had given me in the morning from my backpack and carried it in my hand. I didn't know why I had decided to that but it seemed clear that I only was doing to see what kind of reaction Adam was going to have. _I'm being silly, he doesn't like me why would he care that I'm carrying a rose his cousin gave me. _I thought to myself.

I walked in the class and looked directly to where Alex was sitting and smiled at him waving the rose he had given me. He smiled back a triumphant smile. When I went to take my seat next to Adam he smiled at me and then dropped his gaze to the rose.

"Let me guess my cousin?"

I looked down to where he was looking and realized that he was talking about the rose. "Yes." I said and he chuckled at my answer.

"I knew it. He's always been that cheesy." he said smiling, but his smile slowly faded as he continued to speak to me.

"And did you fall for his charms?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did it take a rose to charm you? Is that all it took to make Laila Cullen fall?" He asked angrily.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Adam. It's only a rose a gift Alex gave me."

He looked up at my eyes and became silent. He didn't know what to say next and I didn't know what to do to break the silence. Our eyes held, and the silence deepened-----and then everything changed.

"Do you like Alex?" He asked me silently between clenched teeth.

"Class is about to start can we talk about this later?"

"Wait for me after class."

I was extremely surprised that Adam had asked me to wait for him after class only to ask if I had a crush on Alex. I didn't know what to feel or how to react to his sudden change. Why did he care if I liked Alex or not. I was only too eager for the class to end to find out what Adam had to say to me.

Soon the bell rang and the time to answer Adam's questions had come. I put my music folder away almost too quickly and soon I was ready to be interrogated. I felt excited about Adam speaking to me and him walking with me. I waited for him to finish putting away his stuff but when he was finish he left leaving me there.

I became angry and followed after him ready to confront him but Alex held me back. "It's not worth it." He told me as if he knew why I was going after Adam. "I don't understand." I breathed out.

"He's not worth it Lai." Alex said after me.

"What do you mean?" I tried to sound confused.

"I know you like him Lai. I've been observing you these couple of days. You can't hide it anymore." He sounded almost hurt. I looked down as if I were ashamed of being discovered. Alex lifted my chin with his forefinger and stared at me directly into my eyes. "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No Alex there's really not much to talk about," I said, but I knew he heard the desperate tone of my voice. Alex took by the hand and took me back to my seat and sat next to me. Mr. Burgin left the classroom but didn't mind us staying there. Alex once again lifted my chin to make eye contact with him.

"I wish you could like me as much as you like him." He said to me in a low shy voice.

"Alex…."

"Don't say anything Lai….Let me talk…Hum... I need to say it now. I like you Laila Cullen and I believe that this is turning into love. You can call me crazy but I think I'm actually falling in love with you."

"Alex….I"

"I know Laila. I know you like Adam and I'm willing to make you forget him if you give me the chance."

I didn't know what to respond to Alex he was here confessing his love to me and I had no idea what to say. I tried to feel excited to feel like I could like him but I couldn't my thoughts were clouded by Adam. All I could think about was Adam and Alex's words had no effect in me. "Alex I don't know what I feel and I don't understand anything; I have no idea how I even grew to care for Adam. I don't understand anything." I said rambling all my words out.

"Let me help you understand Lai."

"How?"

"Let me prove to you that you can care for someone else besides Adam…let me…allow me to show you that you can grow to love me." Alex leaned closer to kiss me as he spoke those last words but before he could get any closer we heard a voice and we both turned around. ----- "We had a conversation reserved." I heard Adam's voice say to me.

"We're talking." Alex said to Adam in angry tone.

"Sorry to have disturbed your conversation with Laila but we already had something planned, didn't we Laila?" Adam said looking at my direction. I turned to look at Alex and gave him an apologetic look. He looked back at me and gave me look of understanding. "We'll continue talking later Lai." He said and left me there with Adam.

Adam sat next to me and didn't say a single word. I cleared my throat hoping that he will begin speaking. "You were about to kiss him." Adam said to me breaking the silence.

"Do you care?" I asked him. Adam turned to look at me searching for my eyes. I looked up and our gazes met and words seemed to be the last thing we both wanted to hear. I tried to read what he was thinking but he only kept looking at me as if searching to read me.

"You can just ask." I said to him, but he continued to observe me and couldn't manage to say a single word.

"I want to be straightforward with you Laila. Listen to me clearly because I'm going to tell you my story."

"Ok I will."

"Just six months ago I was the biggest heartbreaker in this school. I could get any girl I wanted and do with them whatever I pleased. If I said frog all of them would jump. Then a beautiful girl enrolled in this lame school. Her beauty incomparable and I wanted her and I had made it my goal to make her fall in love with me. However, she came with a boyfriend a boyfriend that acted more like her husband and that made me look at her like a challenge. I had her for almost every class and every class I would give her a note and in those notes I would just remind her how beautiful she was. When I would turn to see her reaction she simply gave me a warm smile as if saying thank you. I decided to go up and talk to her and tell her in words what I thought about her, but again she would only respond as if she was thankful but nothing else. Laila she was different from other girls she wasn't taken by me and that had never happened to me before. For two months I kept insisting, trying to win an unbeatable battle with her boyfriend. Slowly the challenge was turning into something else and you know what it is."

When Adam finished I knew exactly who he was talking about. Again he was telling me a story that involved his love for Renesmee.

"You're talking about my cousin Renesmee aren't you?" I asked him, clearly knowing the answer.

"Yes. I'm talking about Nessie. Laila can you please explain to me why she can't be with me."

I cleared my throat and silently began to speak to him. "Jacob and Renesmee have known each other since childhood. They grew up together and they have been in love all along. They have something especial and nothing can tear them away."

"So their parents are who are making them love each other."

"No one is making them Adam; they just love each other and that's the end of it."

"Maybe if you talk to her…."

I stood up from my chair and raised my voice. "Please Adam stop this already. Please just stop." I begged. He stood up too and searched my eyes.

"I'm sorry Lai."

"I really don't know what you feel for Nessie but whatever it is please keep it to yourself." I said to him but all he did was stare at me.

"Is it possible to love two people at the same time?" Adam asked me looking directly into my eyes. I was taken aback by his question and didn't know how to answer it.

"I don't know?" was all that I managed to say.

"How many people have you liked at the same time?"

"I don't know….I had a crush on my uncle Carlisle and my cousin Edward but that's different."

"How about Alex?" he asked me silently.

"I care for Alex in a different way." I said sitting back on my chair. Adam too sat back down.

"You know why I asked you that question Lai?"

"No. I don't Adam."

"I asked you because after Nessie I assumed that nobody was ever going to make me feel the same way she did. But then just two months after another Cullen arrived and changed my mind." I stood up again surprised by his words.

"Sit down Lai."Adam demanded of me. I sat back down and Adam began to speak again.

"The first time I saw you I didn't pay much attention to you. Then the next day I got to look at you closely and something in my heart jumped. I wanted to keep looking at you but having Nessie there also made me debate whether I should continue looking at you or try to get Nessie's attention. Then the whole fight started and you were so much like Jacob you seemed very aware of your surroundings ready to attack me because of what I was feeling."

"Adam let me explain that…."

"No Lai you don't have to I know that you did it because Jacob is part of your family and I was just a stranger ready to fight him."

"Yeah that what it was but I was more aware of Jacob than you Adam."

"Well I had that in mind and the anger I felt for Jacob turned against you, but when we had to sing for the class I was captivated by you. Soon I was captivated by your beauty everything about you called me in. You're so different from Nessie yet you're equally as beautiful as her. I hated myself when I realized what I was feeling because I know you two are cousins and what I was feeling for the both of you was wrong."

"Oh…."

"That's why I started keeping a distance from both of you but when I saw you walking in with that rose, and when I saw you and Alex almost kiss made me realize that even if I try to ignore what I'm feeling I can't. I was overwhelmed by jealousy because of the rose that's why I left and didn't wait for you, I needed to calm down."

"Are you telling me that you care for both Nessie and me?"

"Yes and no. Actually I don't know what I feel Lai."

"Adam…I need to…"

"Don't say anything Laila just let me try something." Adam leaned closed to me and seemed ready to kiss me. As soon I breathed in his air the burn in my throat burned more than ever. I backed away and looked at Adam with eyes of hunger.

"I need to leave Adam." I told him but I could hear that my voice sounded hoarse as I held my breath.

"Lai….I'm sorry if…"

"I need to go Adam…" I ran away leaving Adam behind.

When I got home I found Edward and Bella and I asked to speak to them. "Please help me I said."

"What is it Lai?" Bella asked me concerned.

"Adam…"

"I understand exactly how you feel Lai." Edward told me.

"Help me understand Edward…Help me."

We went to sit down and Edward began to speak to me in a fatherly way trying to make me understand what I was feeling. Very slowly and quietly he said, "Lai listen carefully." I nodded and waited to hear what he had to say.

"We are made for someone Lai we know when we belong to someone at times it is hard to understand because that's how love is, unknown, and full of questions, but never has answers."

"I know what you mean Edward but why can't I seem to love someone else why is my whole being claiming Adam? Is it just my thirst that is craving him?"

"When I first met Bella I wanted to kill her; she was like to be my own brand of blood everything about me wanted her. However, the thirst I felt for her turned into affection and when I least expected I was in love with her. All I wanted was to be with her to have her close, and protect her. I knew from the beginning that I was a danger to her and having her around me was putting her life in danger. The day I decided to leave her was to protect her but I caused her and I more pain. I couldn't live my life without her anymore and even if it did burn me to be around her, I couldn't be apart from her and that became my focus. My thirst was the last thing I thought about, the love I felt for her was stronger than the scent of her blood. What I want to say is that it's totally normal if Adam's blood calls you and you get the desired to attack. Don't forget that you are vampire and you feed out of blood, that will not go away, but when you learn to truly love all you'll think about is keeping that person safe."

I nodded to everything Edward was telling me he was right about everything but I still had more questions in mind.

"Why did you fall in love with Bella? And Bella how did you know you were in love with Edward and how did you manage it to make it work?" I asked both of them hoping that their answer will give more peace.

"You know the story Lai." Bella said to me.

"I know the story but I don't know the story behind the story."

"When I first saw Edward I thought that he was extremely handsome but there was a mystery behind him that I wanted to discover. He acted extremely rude around me the first day and then he was nowhere to be found, and when he finally returned he acted as if nothing had happened. Suddenly he was everywhere I went ready to protect me from any harm. When I found out he was a vampire I was extremely surprised, I was in shock, and I was in denial. Deep inside I was afraid but I was more afraid of being apart from him. It is all unexplainable really it just happened; I just knew that he was the guy for me and that I wanted to be with him forever."

"Edward..."

"I think I said my part. The point here Lai is that things happen because they have to happen. I fell in love with Bella because she was what I had been looking for all my life. My body claimed her blood but my heart claimed her, and I believe that she was the one who was meant to be with me. Just like I feel that Adam is the one made for you, but you're on your own Laila there is not much we can do but give you advice. You have to look for your own strength and you have to be the one to discover what you truly feel."

"I understand. But if Adam learns to love me how will I ever explain to him that sometimes I get the desire to kill him. How can I explain that I'm different if I can't reveal the secret?"

"That's another issue but I know that if Adam cares deeply enough for you he will try his best to understand who you are. Laila you have to remember that you can't expose us by revealing our secret; it can cause you your life and Adam's life. Try to live things as they come now and then we'll figure out what to do."

"I understand. Thanks for helping me."

"That's why we're here sweetheart."

I stood up and gave them both a hug and excused myself to my room. I had a lot of things to think about but this time I decided to write it down on my journal. I went upstairs and went directly to get my journal out of the drawer, sat down and began to write my thoughts of the day. I wrote everything that had happened from the rose that Alex had given me, to the conversation I had with Edward and Bella, but again I focused on the last thing I wrote.

**Yes I love him, but because I love him, is the reason why I should keep away. **

**Besides he doesn't only love me, he loves Ness and then he loves me. **

**How can he love both of us? And what role does Alex play in all of this? **

**I'm sure of one thing and that is that I'm a vampire and Adam a human**

** and being in love with him was causing me pain and my heart couldn't handle it much more.**

**The love of a vampire was too powerful to handle heartbreak.**


	21. Chapter 20 Birthday

Chapter 20 (Birthday)

I had spent the night listening to some of the greatest and my favorite piano players. I had gone through, Debussy, Mozart, Beethoven, Yiruma, Fariborz Lachini, and somehow I felt better and relaxed.

When I removed my ear phones I realized that the morning was quiet, and I wondered if anyone was home. I tried to listen carefully but couldn't hear anything. I ignored the silence and placed the earphones back in my ears. I got up and got dressed for school while I listened to one of my favorite pieces, _Forever in My Dreams_, by Lachini. I hummed the melody as I went downstairs to find no one. _That's strange, _I thought to myself.

I looked around the house hoping to find Jacob and Nessie, but I couldn't find them either. "Great now how am I going to get to school?" I said to myself while I continued to look around. I gave up the search and went back upstairs to grab a jacket and my backpack. I was a vampire I didn't need a car.

I rushed downstairs ready to go to school by myself. As soon as I opened the door to get out I saw a Buckingham blue metallic range rover sport parked in front of the house. The car had a big red bow on top of it and on the side a banner read HAPPY BIRTHDAY. I dropped the stuff I was carrying to the ground as I realized that it was March 3rd, my birthday, "Nessie," I gritted. Soon after all of the family came out of hiding and yelled in unison, Happy Birthday!

"I told them Lai." Nessie said to me as she gave me a birthday hug.

"You failed to tell us last year when your birthday was Lai, so we had to make this one extra especial."Bella said to me.

"Thank you…but…I'm…"

"No buts, Lai, please don't be like Bella," Edward said next and gave me a birthday hug. He parted the hug and continued to talk, "Do you like your gift?" Edward asked me while pointing at the car."

"That's…for…me?" I asked surprised.

"Yes that's for you, Lai, everyone here has a car except for you, and so we decided to get you one for your birthday."

"That's for me?" I repeated still in disbelief.

"Yes!" All of them said to me at the same time.

"Well don't just stand there go look at it. If you don't like it we can always get you another one."

"No Edward are you kidding? That's my dream car…how did you know? Oh wait…duh." I said. Edward smiled at me and then pointed to the car for me to look at. I ran to the car and I immediately jumped on the passenger seat. The car felt as I had always imagined. Perfect.

Once I had observed the car I got down and gave them all a hug. "I don't know what to say," I said to them. "You don't need to say anything Lai just enjoy." Edward said to me.

"Thank you Edward, Bella, Ness and Jacob. Thank you all." I said to them individually."

"There's more Lai. Since today is Friday we're going to spend the weekend at Kennicott Glacier Lodge, all of us." Nessie informed me excitedly. I heard Bella clearing her throat.

"What?" Nessie asked.

"That was Carlisle's and Esme's surprise Nessie."

"Ha ha ha…oops."

"It's ok Bella I'll act surprised when they tell me. What or where is that anyways?" I asked almost embarrassed for not knowing.

"Oh you're going to love it. It's one of my favorite places to go since we got here. There are a lot of things to do like: Flight seeing, river rafting, glacier hiking, mountain biking, alpine hiking, oh and there's Ghost town. Jake and I love that place."

"OK…children now you need to go to school…so get moving." Bella said to Jacob, Nessie, and me. "Want to drive?" Jacob asked me. I smiled and we all got in on my new car, but I removed all the birthday evidence before leaving, it was enough that all my family knew.

When we got to school I noticed that once again everyone was staring our way. They were probably into the car more than anything admiring it. When we got down I saw Alex waiting for me at the usual place, but when I saw him I wanted to return to the car and hide. I turned to look at Nessie, "Ness please tell me you didn't have anything to do with that." I said to her pointing at Alex.

"He asked Lai, and I only answered his question."

"That was really nice of you Ness…Not!"

"Sorry Lai…"

When we reached Alex he immediately said happy birthday and handed me a gift bag, roses, and balloons that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY. I took them surprised shaken with embarrassment.

"Wow Alex, you didn't have to get me anything, really."

"I wanted to. Lai is that the new Land Rover Range Rover Sport?" Alex asked me staring and almost drooling at the car.

"Yeah it's my birthday gift from my family."

"Lai do you know how much that car costs? And besides it's not even in stock until next year. How did…"

"I don't know Alex I just got it. Are we just going to stand here and look at it?"

"No I guess not…Lai before we go in can you promise me one thing?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Promise me you won't hide any of the things I gave you in your locker."

"Alex…Err…fine I promise."

I knew I was going to regret making that promise but a promise was a promise. When we got inside everyone looked at me carrying all those balloons in my hand. _How embarrassing, _I thought to myself. I whispered to Nessie that she was going to get it later. She only smiled grabbed Jake by the hand and left me walking with Alex.

When Alex and I reached our first class I could feel all eyes on me and I was able to hear the whispers among my classmates. "It's her birthday," was all I kept hearing.

"Happy birthday Ms. Cullen," Mr. Soto said to me as I entered the class. I smiled at him and went directly to my seat. I then saw Flora get up of her seat and come towards me to say happy birthday giving me a surprised hug. I became stiff as I felt her body against mine.

"Wow Lai you're cold and did my hug surprise you?"

"Why?" I asked shakily.

"Because you became rigid and hard"

"Sorry Flora it's just that you surprised me."

"Sorry Lai…"

Alex was about to come to us but Mr. Soto stopped him and pointed to his seat and also asked Flora to take a seat. I too took my seat and I noticed Britney staring at all my gifts. "Happy birthday Laila," she said to me once again with a tone of anger in her voice. "Thanks Britney." I said to her without glancing at her.

Throughout the day I had lost count of all the times I had been told happy birthday. Mainly it had been the guys who gave me their best wishes. During lunch Alex and Flora once again sat with us, and again Flora asked me about my eating habits. I had to take a bite of the hamburger I had gotten to get her to stop asking. After a while I had to excuse myself to go get rid of it. The taste was horrible. When I returned I noticed that Alex and Flora were discussing something secretly.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Nothing, Flora and I were just talking about inviting you to spend the weekend with us at Redoubt Mountain Lodge and the invitation goes for you too Nessie and Jacob." Alex informed us.

"Well it's not for sure we'll go there because I want to go to Annie Mae in Gustavus, but the boys want to go water-skiing and wake-boarding at Redoubt."

"Well the thing is that…"

"Lai we're going as a group right Flora?" Alex said interrupting me.

"Yeah, so far is Alex, me, my brother Adam, Matt, Sean, Mark, Britney, Camille, Caroline, and Caroline's boyfriend Andrew. It would be great if all of you joined us it would just make it that more fun."

"We would have loved to go Flora but my family and I already planned to spend the weekend at Kennicott for my birthday, maybe some other time."

"Yeah thanks for the invite but even if we didn't have any plans we wouldn't go because of your brother." Jacob said to Flora. I turned to look at Jake and gave him a mad look.

"At least I wouldn't go." He then said again.

"I understand you don't like my brother Jacob, but I'm sure if you got to know him you would think differently of him." Flora said with a stern voice to defend her brother.

"I don't care to know him."

"Jake!" both Nessie and I yelled his name to make him stop. Thankfully he stopped and continued to eat in silence grabbing the food I had left untouched.

I turned to look at Alex and I could tell he felt disappointed that his plans have failed. I also noticed that he was debating something as if he wanted to ask me something but didn't know how.

"Is everything alright Alex?" I asked him.

"I'm disappointed that you can't come along with us Lai."

"Sorry."

"Lai will you be willing to make it up to me?"

"Sure anytime Alex."

"Today after school I want you to go with me to Taku Glacier Lodge and eat dinner with me there."

"I knew you were going to invite her there Alex. He just loves the salmon there Lai." Flora said giggling.

"So will you?" Alex asked me eagerly.

"I don't know Alex…I…"

"Have her home by six and no later." Nessie then told Alex.

"Ness…"

"Sorry Lai no turning back…after school we're going to eat some salmon." Alex told me with a large smile.

"Fine." I said. However, I was afraid of going with him alone.

The bell then rang and we all went to our classes. I kept looking at the clock afraid of going to choir and afraid for the bell to ring to go home. I wasn't looking forward to going out with Alex.

When the time to go to choir came I was embarrassed to look at Adam. When he saw me coming in with all those balloons he looked at me shyly. I place the gift bag and the balloons at the corner of the door so it wouldn't disturb the class, and went directly to take my seat. When I sat down Adam turned to look at me but didn't say anything to me, I too remained quiet.

Mr. Burgin then came in asking the class to stand up and then said, "If it's not your birthday take a seat." I was the only one who remained standing and then I smiled knowing that I had fallen for his trick. He then asked the class to stand back up and he began playing the Happy Birthday song and everyone began to sing. I was able to hear Adam's voice closer to me and he was whispering the song as if singing it to me secretly only for me to hear. I smiled to myself as the excitement got to me.

"Happy Birthday Lai," Adam said to me when the singing was over.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"If I had know I would of have…."

"Don't worry Adam…"

"Lai I would really like the opportunity to speak to you again."

"Adam…"

"Class it's time to focus on our song so please let's keep it quiet." Mr. Burgin said and Adam and I both knew he was talking to us. After that we were unable to cross word again. When the bell rang Alex immediately went to where I was to remind me of the date we had. When Adam heard of our plans he left almost running slightly pushing Alex.

"He's just jealous, ready to go?" Alex said to me when he saw that my expression changed from Adam's sudden exit.

"Yeah, I'm ready; I just need to look for Ness and Jake to give them the keys to the truck."

"Right, well let's go we don't want to be late."

As soon as we found Nessie and Jacob I gave them the keys to the car and asked them to tell Bella and Edward that I where I was.

"Don't worry about it Lai. I'll tell them." Nessie said to me with a smile. She then turned to Alex and reminded him to have me home by six and no later.

"Sure thing Ness, see you Monday and enjoy your weekend."

"Thanks enjoy yours."

I was planning on cancelling my plans with Alex but when I saw the car leaving I knew there was much I couldn't do. Alex then pointed to where his car was parked and said, "That's my ride it must look pathetic to you, compared to your new car, or compared to Jacob's car." I smiled at him and assured him that I didn't care how his car looked.

I remained quiet as Alex drove mainly because I was still able to hear Adam's voice singing only to me.

"Why so quiet Lai?"

"The thing is that I've never been in a date before and I feel kind of strange."

"What? you have to be kidding me Lai. I know you're just bluffing to make me feel special."

"No. I'm not Alex. That's the mere truth."

"So I have to make it extra especial then."

"You don't have to do anything. I'm already thankful enough for everything you've given me."

"It's nothing Lai. I do it because I care for you."

Once again we both became silent and I began thinking of a good excuse to give Alex when he asked why I wasn't ordering anything. When we got to the lodge I remembered that my dad had promised to bring us here, but had never gotten to it, I cleared the memory away.

Alex held the door open for me and when we got in we were seated and the waitress soon came to take our order. "I'll have some of your fresh salmon." Alex said to the waitress.

"What would you like Lai?"

"I'll just have a coke please."

"What? Lai you have to order something."

"We just had lunch Alex, I'm not hungry."

"Fine we'll just have a plate of salmon but make it double." Alex told the waitress the waitress wrote down the order and left. As soon as she was left Alex turned to look at me with wondering eyes as if he was confirming something.

"What?" I asked him annoyed that he was looking at me that way.

"Nothing Lai, it's just that you're not eating again, and I was just wondering if…."

"If you're thinking I have an eating disorder let me just tell you that I don't."

"That's not what I was wondering."

At the moment I felt that I had had enough with Alex and his remarks. I didn't want to bring any suspicion just in case I was wrong, but I just needed to ask him what he knew about me and why he was always making sarcastic remarks. I turned to look at him seriously and I believed he knew where I was going. I cleared my throat looking for the right way to ask.

I sighed, "Alex is there something you want to tell me about me?"

"Like what Lai?" He sounded nervous.

"You tell me Alex…I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about." When Alex was about to start talking we were interrupted by the waitress who was brought us our drink. However, as soon as she was gone I turned back to Alex ready to listen what he had to say.

"Lai if I'm wrong please don't think I'm crazy, or that I think you're weird."

"I won't think anything Alex, but I feel that you have something to tell me and this is the best time to tell me."

"Lai I just don't know how to say this… I just never thought that I would… I mean I never believed it…"

"Please Alex just say what you have to say, and please be honest take this as if giving me another birthday present."

"Lai it's just that you fit the description and the things you do…Lai I think you're a vampire." He blurted the words out as if he had just confessed a crime.

"You think I'm a what?" I asked wanting to make sure I heard right.

"A vamp…." Once again Alex was interrupted by the waitress who was now bringing his order of salmon. "Thanks," he said to the waitress.

"You were saying…" I said to Alex wanting to get the confession out of him again.

"A vampire but don't listen to me Lai. I'm just bluffing."

"What if I was one Alex?" I asked him to see what he would answer.

"Are you Lai?"

"Let's just pretend that I am for a minute what would you then?"

"Nothing Lai, I wouldn't care, but I would be surprised."

"How did you hear about vampires Alex?"

"Lai if I tell you the story will you confess to me if you really are one or not?"

"Let's hear it Alex."

Alex cleared his throat before speaking and his voice still sounded nervous. "Lai my great, great, great grandfather was a vampire hunter. When he was around twelve or thirteen his father was killed by an unknown animal. He had been out fishing when suddenly he was attacked. Soon after more deaths were reported and the cause of all the other deaths were related all of them had been killed by the same unknown animal or killer. The community then thought that it was the natives killing people, but then they found out that people from tribes were also getting killed. Soon no one felt safe anymore and everyone was staying home afraid that they would be the next victims. However, my great, great, great grandfather was determined to find the person or the people who had killed his father, and he gathered other men to go out into the woods and search for the murder. He packed and left his home to begin the search at first the group wasn't large, but when other's heard that there was group ready to claim justice, more began to join him. Soon the group was large enough and they all had one thing in mind, to find the killer or animal.

Alex then stopped to eat some of his salmon and I waited impatiently for him to continue his story. "Alex please continue," I told him.

"Let me just finished chewing this. Ok. Where was I? Oh yeah…the group had one thing in mind and that was to kill to stop the killing. However, when they were on the search they encountered a group consisting of two females and three males, at first the group thought that they were there to help with the search, but suddenly they began to attack them. They were strong and fast most of them didn't stand a chance, one of the females went to attack my great, great, great, grandfather but he defended himself by throwing the torch he was carrying at her. He saw that the fire turned her into ashes and when the other's that were still alive realized that fire killed them, they began to throw their torches at them. They managed to kill three of them only a male and female were able to escape their deaths. The survivors including my great, great, great, grandfather returned home scared and confused, unable to believe that they had just encountered bloodsuckers. My great, great, great grandfather wasn't satisfied that two of them had escaped so he decided to dedicate his life to killing bloodsuckers. He managed to gather a larger group that was willing to risk their lives to keep the lands free of vampires. Most of them were young people but they only joined for their curiosity.

"What else Alex? Please tell me more." I begged when he stopped to continue eating.

"Fine…my great, great, great grandfather got married but he was already known as the vampire hunter and when my great, great grandfather was old enough he joined his father and he too became a vampire hunter. It had become a family business to kill these creatures and clear the land. Then my great, great, grandfather got married had children, and continued the family business he had twin sons and both of them joined him, however, one of them was killed by one. That made my great, great grandfather become more angry and not only him but my great grandfather too. They both managed to kill more and for a while there were no reported deaths. When my great grandfather got married he decided to quit and dedicate his life to his family.

"How do you know all of this Alex?"

"My grandpa used to tell us the story when we were younger and he gave me all the journals that had been written with all the testimonials and drawings. That's how I know everything."

"What makes you believe I'm one Alex?"

"When I first saw you I didn't think you were one, didn't even suspected it. But then when I got to know you better and when I started to observe you more. I became suspicious."

"But why Alex?"

"In one of the journals my great, great, great, grandfather described vampires as beautiful beyond imagination, he described them as being pale, and with an exotic smell, and with red eyes. He even said that they shined like diamonds when their skin was touched by the sunlight."

"Have you seen me shine?"

"No but that's because I've never seen the light hit on you. When the sun is bright you don't come to school."

"My eyes are not red either Alex?"

"I know and I'm confused about that, but Lai I've touched your hands before and they are freezing cold, and you don't eat anything. I read all of that on the journals and I have also made further research in the computer, that's how I discovered that vampires don't sleep and stuff."

"So you think I'm one because I don't eat? Well Alex it seems that you have it all figured out. I'll tell you the truth then. I am a vampire, so what now Alex? What now?"

"You are?"

"Yes Alex I am. Are you afraid?"

"Not of you Lai."

"I'm glad because I won't hurt you Alex I promise."

"I know you won't and that's what I don't understand. You're described as being merciless murders and you're not."

"I will explain that to you later because I have to go home now." I said looking at the clock that hanged on the wall.

"Lai before we leave I want you to know that I won't tell anyone you're secret. However, I feel like I must warn you."

"About what?"

"There are still some vampire hunters Lai and just like I know of your existence there are others, and their intentions are to find you and expose you the world, but they're also willing to kill you. Be aware Lai because it is a large group of people and most of them are descendants from the people that work alongside my great, great, great grandfather. I know of some of them and they are some in school Lai."

"What do you mean in school?"

"Some of our classmates are undercover vampire hunters because their fathers form part of the group. According to them they are willing to protect the school just in case vampires appear. I have been asked to join them, but I have refused several times."

"Alex I have to go home now." Alex nodded and soon we were out of there. I didn't know what to think. Alex knew my secret but he was willing to keep it a secret even though he was a descendant of several vampire hunters. He could be considered a hero if he caught one, but yet he was willing to keep it a secret. I was anxious to go home and tell my family of what I had just discovered about the undercover vampire hunters. I stayed quiet on the way home and so did Alex and this time he didn't break the silence.

Suddenly I thought of Adam and I had to ask Alex if he knew. "Does Adam know?" I asked blurting out the question.

"No. He was there once when my grandpa was telling me a story but we were kids, so I don't think he remembers. We're related from my mom's side of the family and the linage of vampire hunters come from my dad's side of the family, but we don't talk much about it."

"Oh."

"Does it worry you that he might know?"

"It worries me that you know."

"I made a promise Lai and I will keep it. I won't reveal your secret. So what road do I take to your house?"

I gave Alex the directions to my house and when we got there he was amazed to see where I lived but didn't ask any questions. I got down immediately and almost ran to the house and when I went in I heard everyone yell, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAI, but as soon as Edward read my mind his face froze, and I knew that my surprise birthday celebration had to wait.


	22. Chapter 21 Birthday Continued

**EPOV Chapter 21 (Birthday Continued & Kennicott)**

She came in rushing I knew she was thinking about coming in soon. "Hide Edward she's here." Bella said to me while we waited for Lai to get in. I hid with Bella behind the sofa and once Laila opened the door I was able to read her mind clearly, but was confused at what she was thinking.

"Happy Birthday Lai," we all yelled but she was worried and she knew I had read her thoughts. _Should I bring it up now or wait until we celebrate? _I thought to myself but she was eager to talk and I was eager to listen. _Tell them Edward. _Laila told me in her mind, _this can't wait besides just like you, I'm worried. _Laila continued to speak to me in her mind.

I stood in the middle of everybody and began to speak. "We have a problem. Lai do you want to tells us something?"

"Please Edward whatever it is it can wait now it's time to celebrate her birthday." Bella said to me insisting that we should leave it for later.

"I've been discovered." I then heard Laila say out loud. Everybody including me turned to look at her. "Alex he knows what I am…he knows." Laila continued to speak in shock and almost too fast.

"He promised he wouldn't tell but I don't know if I should believe him…he's….he's a descendant from a linage of vampire hunters."

"Laila please calm down and tell us what happened. I can't understand clearly what you're thinking."

Carlisle then approached Laila and gave her a look of reassurance. "You can talk Laila its fine you're not in any trouble and if you were, we're all here to protect you." Carlisle took Laila to the sofa and we all followed to hear what she had to say.

"Alex was wondering why I wasn't eating and then he told me that he thought I was a vampire. I asked to tell me why he was so sure that I was one and he began to tell me the story of how his great, great, great, grandfather had become a vampire hunter after his father was killed. Alex then told me that it had become like a family business, but it came to a stop after hi great grandfather got married. However, he said that there are a lot more vampire hunters and all of them are descendants from the men who had joined his great, great, great grandfather during his time. They know how to kill us. They know everything. The worst part is that Alex told me that they're some at school too, with eyes wide open ready to attack if they have to."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing it had never crossed my mind that there might be vampire hunters at least no here. I turned to Carlisle hoping that he would provide me with some answers.

"Are they a danger?" I asked him. I looked around and everybody was waiting for Carlisle's answer.

"I don't know how dangerous they might be Edward. But if there is someone who knows about these people it is I. All I can say is that they have one plan in mind and that is to capture and kill any vampire that crosses their path. That's what they're trained for."

"Lai did your friend Alex give you any more information about the vampire hunters?" I asked hoping she would have a better explanation; her mind was full of questions and it made it hard to read.

"That was basically it Edward. Wait he did mentioned that he was confused because he couldn't understand why I didn't fully fit the description he had been given about vampires."

"Did he mention who formed part of the hunters?"

"No Edward…he said they're undercover. I don't think anyone even suspects what they truly are."

I looked around the room and everyone stood quiet. Nessie looked at me with fearful eyes she worried that Laila would be exposed. I had to think of something to make them all feel better. I turned to look at Emmett, "No Emmett I'm not going to find them so we can fight them, and no, we're not leaving Alaska yet."

"Edward what if by this time we've already been exposed and that boy brings the rest of his pals to attack us?"

"I would know beforehand and if we have to we'll fight but we're not doing anything if they don't try anything."

"How can we know Edward?"

"I have an idea and I need all of you to join me. It's to keep Laila, Nessie, and Jacob safe."

"What's your idea?" I heard everyone ask me at the same time. I sighed, hoping that they would agree to join me.

"Is everyone willing to go back to high school?" I blurted the question out. I know that we had all planned to skip school for a while, but this situation has placed us in this position. I need to find who forms part of the vampire hunters and make sure my children are safe.

"Edward you don't even have to ask me." Bella was the first to answer.

"You know we're with you brother." Emmett went next and just like I had expected it my family was in on the plan.

"Thank you all…" I then heard Carlisle speak.

"Edward that's a great idea, I'm glad that all of you would be there in case anything explodes. However, I'm going to ask something of you and Bella and I hope you agree."

"What is it Carlisle?"

"I know this boy Alex promised Lai to keep her secret but for all we know he can be lying to get a chance of attack and be a town hero."

"I understand Carlisle and I believe you're right…"

"What?" Laila asked to know what we we're thinking, but soon I heard her apologize.

"Lai you don't need to apologize, Carlisle is just bringing that point up…"

"Not everyone here can have a conversation on their minds…hello…" I heard Alice say.

"Sorry…Bella love, Carlisle thinks we should all move in back with him because Lai was dropped off by Alex, and because we can't fully trust him, is a risk that he knows where we live."

"I understand Edward, and I totally agree."

I tried to change my expression and smiled at everyone, "Well we still have a birthday to celebrate." I said hoping I would cheer Laila up. _I'm scared Edward. _I heard her voice in my head. _Everything will be fine Lai we're not going to live you alone ever. _I said to her and she managed to smile ready to celebrate her birthday.

**LPOV **

I had just finished opening the last of my gifts. After getting the car I thought that no more surprises could be possible, but I changed my mind after I was given a black credit card from Alice. "Shop until you drop Lai this card has no limit," she said to me after I had opened her gift. I looked at her ready to listen to her say it was all a joke, but she never did.

I went to stand next to Ness and Jacob who were eating cake for all of us. "This is the only human food I can eat all day." Nessie said to me as she chewed down the cake. "I used to love cake myself." I said to her smiling. Bella then came towards us and asked us to go prepare or bags because we were going to leave early in the morning.

"Leave where?" I asked remembering that I had to act surprised.

"Carlisle and Esme made some reservation for us to spend the weekend at Kennicott Glacier Lodge for your birthday."

Esme approached us and gave me a hug. "It's true Lai we noticed that we haven't done much as a family so we thought your birthday was the perfect excuse to spend some quality time together. The best thing is that after we come back we'll all be together under one roof." Esme said giving me a big smile. Esme reminded me so much of my mother and it was moments like this in which I remembered her the most.

"Lai, Nessie, please go pack your bags." Bella instructed us. We both went running upstairs and when I opened the door to my room I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my room had been completely remodeled. I got out slowly wondering if I had entered the wrong room. "You like it Lai? Grandma Esme and I remodeled it for you."

"Wow Ness it's incredible, but why did you…"

"We gave you that room and we never got a chance to remodel it so grandma Esme and I decided to do it for you as a birthday gift."

Soon the whole family came upstairs to see my reaction. "So what do you think sweetie?" Esme asked me opening the door to the room once more. I went in and observed it further. "I love it, seems like something taken out of a magazine. I love the canopy bed." I said excitedly.

"I'm glad you liked it. Sorry you won't be able to enjoy it for the moment."

"It will be right here waiting for me. I'm going to pack now." I went directly to the closet and when I opened it the closet too had been restocked with different clothes and a lot more than before.

"This too?" I said pointing at the closet.

"You're clothes were so last season Lai, and they needed to be changed." Alice said stepping forward.

"I had new stuff there Alice you didn't have to buy so much."

"New or not they were old, but don't worry, I will donate them to charity if that makes you feel better. Besides you didn't have proper clothing for the trip."

I went towards Alice and gave her a hug and after her I hugged all of them. When I was finished hugging them all, I thanked them once again, for making this day extra especial for me.

I was finally alone in my room, as I laid in my new bed I began to think about what had happened. I knew the family was worried about me, and I too was worried that Alex knew my secret. I was afraid for my family, afraid that because of me we were going to be exposed and probably killed if not by the hunters by the Volturi. My head continued to spin with thoughts that I decided then to write it all down in my journal; hoping that it will help me calm down. I began writing what was in my head.

**I have been discovered by Alex.**

**He knows my secret now and I don't know**

**If I should trust that he won't reveal my secret. **

**I just hope that he keeps his promise for**

**My sake and the sake of my family. **

**I'm afraid that he might be tempted to tell **

**Someone of his discovery and have us destroyed. **

**What if he tells Adam? Or what if he finds out too, **

**Will he be afraid? Will I have the chance to explain**

**Our way of living? No. Adam won't find out,**

**I trust Alex, I have to trust Alex. I'm glad**

**That if anything does go wrong all my family**

**Was going to be there to protect me, I'm glad**

**That by Monday my family was going to be in school**

**I would feel more secure to have them there. Now**

**I have to think positive and enjoy the weekend **

**My family has planned for me. **

I closed my journal and decided to not over think the situation. I had to trust that nothing was going to go wrong. By Monday I was going to have my family close at all times, and I was going to talk to Alex and explain that we're not like all the other vampires, and maybe if he knows how we truly are he won't be afraid.

Before I knew it was morning and soon we were ready to leave to our little trip. I grabbed the bag I had left by the door and went downstairs were the rest were already waiting for me. I smiled at all of them and began thinking of all the activities that I was going to be able to do at Kennicott. However, I did that to disguise my real thoughts. I didn't want Edward to know that I was still worrying about what had happened yesterday.

"I'm glad you're excited about going Lai. I'm sure you'll have a great time." Edward said to me while patting me on the shoulder.

"Daddy, Lai, let's go already…I'm going on momma Rosalie's car, daddy."

"Is Jake ok with that?" I asked Ness with a giggle.

"That's what will make the trip fun Lai. Do you want to come along with us?"

"I think I'm down for some blonde, dog, jokes." I said giggling louder.

Soon enough we were at Kennicott Glacier Lodge and it was unbelievable just how much beauty Alaska had. Before I had been stuck only at the cottage my father was given and now I was here in one of Alaska's main attractions. We got installed and we decided to do some hunting because we had skipped hunting for two days and we needed the strength. After the hunting Nessie was eager to get the fun started, "Let's go mountain biking first, and then let's do river rafting, and, and, and…" was all I heard coming out of her mouth. We all laughed at her hyperactivity.

"I agree on the mountain biking Nessie…it's been a while since I've done that."

"Let's go then what are we waiting for?"

The day was soon coming to an end and so far we had done everything on Nessie's list. I was truly enjoying myself and the fun was only getting started. However, now I was all alone in the room the rest had gone to walk, all as couples. Both Nessie and Jacob invited me to go with them but I refused. While in the room I began thinking about my mom, dad, and brothers it was almost going to be two years that I had been away from them. I wondered how they were doing and then I felt guilty for having everything the Cullen's were giving me when perhaps my family didn't even have a home of their own.

I cleared all those thoughts away and decided to go for a walk myself. I got up and left leaving a note behind in case Nessie and Jake returned before I did. When I was about to start my walk I heard Alex's voice call me. I turned immediately and to my surprise it was Alex.

"The group decided to come here after all." He said as he reached me.

"Are you sure you didn't force them?" I asked.

"No. so where were you going?"

"I was going to take a walk by myself because the rest of my family decided to take a couple walk, and as you know I don't have a partner."

"I can be it. Of course if you want my company."

"Sure, by the way I wanted to speak to you."

"I haven't told anybody Lai and I will not tell anyone."

"Alex are you sure you won't be tempted?" I asked him as I began walking. He followed me and simply said, "No." We continued to walk and we didn't say much for about a minute. Alex broke the silence.

"Lai I have a lot of questions for you, but I'm afraid that you will get mad if I ask you." I turned to look at him and gave him a reassuring look. "You can ask me whatever you want Alex." I said.

"Are there a lot more like you? Does your family know what you are?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because I know for sure that Nessie and Jacob are not vampires. They don't look like you and their eyes look normal, but then again yours look normal too."

I cleared my throat and then I decided to tell Alex my story and hoped that he would understand that I wasn't like the vampires his great, great, great grandfather described in his journals.

"The family I live with now is not really my family, Alex." He stopped to turn to look at me. "Keep walking let me finish." I said to him. He continued to walk and I began talking once again.

"I came to Alaska with my real family because my father had gotten a fishing job here. We lived in California before coming here, but we had to leave because my father was an addict and he had a huge debt to clear it out he sold everything we had soon we had nothing left, and coming here was like a salvation. However, my father failed to inform us that his debt was with the mafia and he failed to pay them. One day when I was going to school I was kidnapped by those men and was beaten and left to die. I didn't die because I was saved but the only way that I was able to be saved is to be turned into a vampire. After that I was adopted by the Cullens"

"So you don't know who turned you into a vampire."

I wasn't sure if I should answer Alex's question. I decided to not tell him because I still didn't know if I should trust Alex completely. I had to keep everyone's identity a secret for now.

"Alex that's all I'm going to tell you at least for now."

"I understand. Lai can I ask you why your eyes are not red like the others and can you tell me if Nessie and Jacob…"

"Alex the reason why my eyes are not red is because I don't feed on humans. I only feed on animals and that's why my eyes are the color they are. About Nessie and Jacob all I can tell you is that they are not vampires." I said lying a little about Nessie but again it was for safety.

"So you're not a killer, and that's why you haven't attacked. Do you know of other vampires that do feed on humans and that are around here?" Alex asked me in a worried tone.

"No. Why you ask."

"Because about two years ago some men were found dead and their cause of death was unexplainable. The group was investigating if it was a vampire related death, but we were not allowed to look at the bodies. None of us had the guts to tell police we were vampire hunters because they would have labeled us as crazy."

I stopped walking as I realized that Alex was talking about the men I had killed when I had woken up of my transformation. He was talking about the men who had tried to kill me. The memories of that moment returned and I began to feel shaky.

"What's wrong Lai?"

"Nothing, I don't know anything about what you're talking about." I lied. I began to walk again and decided to change the conversation.

"So who did you come with?"

"With everybody Flora mentioned yesterday during lunch."

"Adam is here!" I blurted out with a tone of excitement.

"Yes he came too and I see that it makes you really happy."

"Alex I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"You don't have to apologize Laila…I know what you feel for Adam and I won't argue with that."

"Its better if I leave now Alex my family is probably back and your friends are probably wondering where you went." I said turning back.

"Laila wait…do you want to do something with me tomorrow?"

"I don't know Alex if my family gives me some time alone…"

"I understand…"

I waved at Alex and began walking back to the rooms. As I was walking I started thinking about Adam and wondered if I was going to have a chance to see him. But before I knew it I saw him walking my way. I felt panicked as he realized that it was me who he was looking at. When he was close enough to me he walked towards my direction.

"No wonder Alex insisted on coming here." Adam said to me with a tone of sarcasm.

"Hi Adam." I said to him.

"Hi Lai." He responded with a more friendly tone. I smiled at him as I realized that his tone of voice changed. I decided to continue walking as if I was not interested on talking to him. I then heard as he turned to catch up to me.

"Lai…please stop." I turned as I heard him speak.

"Yes Adam how can I help you." I said sarcastically.

"Do you want to do something?" He asked.

"Now?" I responded.

"Yes now."

"Adam don't you think it's a little late?"

"It's barely going to be ten o' clock. I'm sure we can still do some hiking."

"Hiking! Are you kidding me?" I said almost yelling.

"Are you afraid of the dark? If so don't worry I have a big flashlight. I'm kidding I'm not that crazy."

"I thought so."

"Lai can you take a walk with me before you go in your room? I really want to talk to you." Adam asked me this time very seriously.

"Sure." I said not thinking about it twice. I was really wondering what Adam wanted to say to me. I began walking first and he followed. We were walking side to side and from the corner of my eye I was observing his beauty, even during the night Adam looked beautiful. Adam then began to speak.

"Lai I know that every time I try to talk to you I say all the wrong things, but this time I want to make it right. I've been wanting to talk to you but I never find the opportunity to do so. Usually because Alex is always with you and because I feel that you don't want to talk to me."

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you Adam?"

"Because I've been a lying jerk; Lai I've been a jerk because I'm trying to fight my feelings."

"What feelings Adam?"

"Lai I lied to you about being in love with Nessie. Actually I didn't lie to you I lied to myself. I'm not in love with her she was only an obsession. I was deeply infatuated with her, but I've gotten over that because of you."

"Because of me…Adam…" He interrupted me before I could finish what I wanted to say him.

"Lai I realized that what I feel for you is not the same thing I felt for Nessie, and it took Alex to make me jealous for me to realize that. I had never been jealous of another guy because of a girl but you changed that. I can't stand when Alex is close to you, I can't stand when he gives you gifts."

"I…"

"Shhh…Lai what I'm trying to say is that it kills me to see you with him because I want to be the one to be with you, to give you gifts, and more. Lai I can't be without you anymore, I think about you every day and night. Lai I think, no, I know I'm in love with you and only you."

"Adam…I…"

"I understand if you don't feel the same for me and the one you like is Alex. Perhaps I deserve it but I needed to tell you, and this was the perfect time to say it."

I was shocked to listen to everything Adam was telling me. This time he sounded serious and honest. I knew he meant what he was telling me and I decided to tell him how I felt. I stopped walking and turned to look at him directly into his eyes. His expression was of honesty and I could read it in his eyes. I began to walk again ready to tell him my feelings.

"Adam I don't like Alex. The person I like is you and I didn't tell you before because you insisted you were in love Nessie and it hurt me to hear that you loved her. I didn't feel like competing with her for you and I didn't want to be the second best choice. But now that you're telling me what you truly felt for Nessie doesn't make me feel that anymore. Adam I don't think I can be without you either."

We both stopped walking and turned to face each other or gazes locked and we said more to each other that way than with words.

"Lai I have something for you." Adam said to me as he removed something from his pocket.

"You do? What is it?" I then saw that he was holding a ring in his fingers. I backed up as I saw it. He smiled when he saw my reaction.

"Don't worry I'm not asking you to marry me, not yet at least, this is just a little late birthday gift."

"Why were you carrying it on your pocket?"

"I knew you were going to be here. Flora told me that your family was bringing you here for your birthday, so I decided to carry the ring with me in case I saw you. Here let me put it on."

Alex grabbed my hand and placed the ring on my finger. I saw that it was a small pink heart with little diamonds around it.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes. It's beautiful thank you."

"I didn't want Alex to be the only one to give you something for your birthday. By the way Lai your hand is freezing cold maybe we should go inside."

When I heard Adam say that to me I remembered what I was and what he was. The dream was over and the time to face my reality had returned.

"Thank you for the gift Adam but you're right we should go inside." I began to walk but Adam grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Lai before you go I want to ask you something…do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I froze when I heard his question to be his girlfriend was all I wanted it but I knew I couldn't accept. I didn't know how to answer his question. I wanted to yell, yes, but I knew it wasn't that easy.

"I don't know Adam…I want to be your girlfriend more than anything but I need to think about it first. It's just that you don't know who I am and…" Adam interrupted me once again.

"Then tell me who you are Laila."

"It's complicated Adam…there's just some stuff that you wouldn't understand."

"All I need to understand is that I want to be with you Laila. I don't care about the rest."

"Adam I'm not what you think I am. We're different and it would be better if…nothing"

"Lai I don't care if you're different. I don't know what you mean by that, but I don't care. Like I said I just want to be with you and love you like you deserve. Believe me I'm being honest with you. Please don't think I'm just playing around."

"Look for me tomorrow Adam and tomorrow I will give you an answer." I said to him and before he could stop me I ran leaving him behind.

When I reached the room everyone was there and they all turned to look me when I came in. "Lai where were you?" Nessie asked me.

"I went for a walk Ness and then I found Alex and then I came across Adam."

"You did? So that means that they all decided to come here?"

"Yeah, I guess. I need to speak to all of you before you all leave." I said looking at everyone.

"You should go for it Lai. I don't see anything wrong with it." Alice said to me.

"You know what I want to talk about?"

"I got a vision of Adam asking you to be his girlfriend and we were already talking about it before you came in." Alice informed me.

"Have you seen me with him in the future Alice?"

"Laila you have the gift to wish my gift why don't you give it a try? Even though you know you don't need to because your heart already gave you an answer, right? I say follow your heart."

"Thanks for your advice Alice, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, everybody, what do you think I should do?"

"I will tell you what I told Edward, do what you think it's the best for you, and based your decision on that. We'll support whatever you decide just like we supported Edward when he fell in love with Bella." Carlisle said to me.

"We agree with Carlisle but remember that you have to be able to keep your true identity a secret. It is enough that Alex knows and we don't know how Adam would react." Bella and Edward said to me.

"My vote is for Alex…" Nessie said to me.

"My vote would be for Alex too Ness, but this is not a competition and you know Adam is the one who I want to be with. I know that it would be much easier if Adam instead of Alex knew what I really was."

"Well I'm just glad that son of a…. it's not going to be bothering Nessie anymore." I heard Jacob say next.

"I guess I have all night to think about it." I said jokingly.

The following morning I heard a knock on the door. I got up to answer it and it was Alex.

"Good Morning Alex," I said.

"Good morning Lai. I was just wondering if you want to go flight seeing with me today. The next jet will take off at nine."

"I'm sorry Alex I kind of had that planned with my family."

"I understand…what was I thinking this is like your family trip right?"

"Right."

"Are you alone?"

"No, I'm sharing this room with Nessie but she's still sleeping."

"Oh. We'll I'll see you later then Lai, if not see you Monday."

"Ok."

When Alex was about to leave Edward and Bella were standing behind him. "This is Alex I said," and I knew Edward was going to want to talk to him.

**EPOV**

_Just the boy I wanted to talk to,_ I said to myself, "Hi Alex I'm Edward and this is my wife Bella." I introduced myself and Bella.

"Hi…listen I was leaving…I just came to invite Lai to do something." Alex said frightened. He kept thinking if we too were vampires. _They look like Laila_, he thought to himself and I decided to clear his doubts.

"We are what you're thinking and now that you know the family secret I want you to help me out here Alex."

"How can I help you?"

"Laila let us come in so we can talk."

"Sure Edward."

I invited Alex to sit down and I began to think up of enough questions to inform myself about the vampire hunters.

"Tell me Alex what do you know about us?"

"Like I told Lai my great, great, great grandfather was a local vampire hunter. Before his father was killed no one knew of the existence of vampires. When his father was killed he went to search for the murderer but he never imagined exactly what killed his father. I don't think he would of have never known but him and his group were attack by vampires and they began to spread the word. Not everybody believed them and pointed them as crazy but my great, great, great grandfather was determined to prove that there were vampires and he was willing to kill the two that had survived from the previous attack. When he announced that he wanted to form a group of vampire hunters a lot of boys his age joined him, he was about fourteen at the time. Most to them joined to kill their curiosity and because they wanted to be heroes. For a while no more attacks were declared and people began doubting that there were any vampires at all. Including some of the boys who had already joined my great, great, great grandfather almost half of them turned their back on him. However, when my great, great, great grandfather turned seventeen two bodies were found drained out of their blood. The town knew who he was and went looking for him to hunt down the bloodsuckers. He decided to do it and managed to form the group back, soon they went out to the hunt and they managed to kill one. The stories about vampires started to rise and people began to go crazy. My great, great, great grandfather wrote in one of his journals that a lot more churches began to open, and people began carrying rosaries, and crosses. He said that it all became like a religious riot. Several years went by and the stories about vampires were becoming legends, and soon people began to forget. But then more attacks were reported once again my great, great, great grandfather was contacted and this time his son joined him and once again they managed to kill one. The whole thing became like a family business, but then again it took several years before more vampires appeared. By the time any more attacks were reported my great, great grandfather was already married with children. When they went to look for him to go hunt possible vampires he went taking his twin sons and sure enough they encountered some but they didn't have the skill my great, great, great grandfather had and because of that a lot of the men were killed including on his twin sons. Out of anger they both decided to avenge a son and a brother and they decided to go to other towns and states just to hunt down vampires. However, it had become a burden and they decided to do it locally. No more deaths were reported; my great grandfather got married and focused on raising his family. And that's how I know about vampires Edward; most of the men from my dad's side of the family were vampire hunters."

I listened to his story carefully but I needed to know more than just the history of his family. "Can you tell me about the hunters of today?" I asked him hoping he would answer my question clearly.

"Sure…most of them are descendants from past vampire hunters. They know of your existence because like me they heard the family stories. However, most of them have doubts that vampires even exist because they have never even seen one. Nonetheless, they stay in the group in case they are needed. They have invited me to join because they know that it was my great, great, great grandfather who started the group of vampire hunters. I refused to join because most of them are just there to be heroes and become celebrities by exposing the existence of vampires. None of them know that I have my great, great, great grandfather's journals were he describes what vampires look like, and a lot of other secrets. It was because of those journals that I began to suspect that Laila was one."

I was able to read his thoughts and he was telling me the truth, it bothered him that people wanted to discover vampires for the fame and not to keep people safe.

"Why did you decide to keep Laila's identity a secret?"

"Because of her, perhaps if it had been someone else I wouldn't have care, but she changed my perspective on what a vampire was and now seeing you and your wife makes clearer to me that you're not a danger to us. Besides Laila already explained that she doesn't feed on humans and I assume you don't either."

"You're right about that." I said and he believed me. I decided to ask him for his help. "Alex," I said. "Will you be willing to help me?"

"On what?"

"I want you to tell me who forms part of the vampire hunters. You may think they don't know anything but you never know. I need to know so I can keep my family safe and make sure for myself that they don't represent any danger."

"Sure I can do that. How are we going to do it?"

"I'm going to enroll in school. Not only me but most of my family too, and there you can point to me who forms part of the group so I can keep a close eye on them."

"Ok I will do that, but you won't hurt them will you?"

"No, like I said I just want to keep my daughters save."

"Your daughters?"

"Yes, Renesmee and Laila."

"How are they…"

"With time you can know our history. Oh and just ask her she will tell you if it's true or not."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean and thank you for all your help, and for keeping our secret a secret."

I turned to look at Laila and with my head I pointed to the door hinting her about what Alex wanted to speak to her about.

**LPOV**

I took Edward's hint and asked Alex to take a walk with me. He was very quiet and I decided to break the silence.

"Thank you for answering Edward's questions."

"You're welcome. I feel like he has a lot more to ask me just like I still have a lot to ask."

"I'll tell you little by little don't worry."

Alex became silent again and I felt guilty for making him feel the way he was probably feeling. He cleared his throat and sighed a few times.

"Lai is it true what Adam told me?"

"What exactly did he say?"

"That he asked you to be his girlfriend and you said you were going to give him an answer today."

"It's true Alex yesterday when I was on my way back to the rooms I came across him and we talked."

"You told him how you feel about him?"

"I did but only because he told me what he truly felt. This time he was honest and I needed to be honest too."

"Laila he would never feel the same way I feel you and besides I know who you truly are, and he doesn't. I would be able to understand you more. I…."

"Alex I'm sorry that I can't feel for you what I feel for Adam…it wasn't my choice."

"I know Lai but…never mind…I just wanted to tell you that you're free to decide what you want and whatever you decide I will still be here when you need me. And once again I want to reassure you that your secret is safe with me. Now I have to go."

"Alex, please…."

"Lai it's ok. I knew how you felt from the beginning so I can't really argue anything. By the way I'm glad I lost you to Adam because I know he's a great guy and he will know how to cherish you. See you later Lai. I'm sure you have plans with your family."

Alex left and I felt horrible for doing this to him but I couldn't change my feelings. What I felt for Adam was too strong to ignore and I no longer wanted to. I needed Adam and I knew he needed me too. I was ready to face the challenges that were to come. I went back to the room and when I got there everybody was ready to go do the activities we had planned for the day.

This time I hadn't enjoyed the family activities as much as I had yesterday. I had Alex in my mind and I began to worry because I hadn't seen Adam throughout the day. I became worried that he had changed his mind and I didn't know what I was going to do if that were the case. However, later that day I saw Adam when we were ice climbing, he was the rest of the group including Alex. When he saw me he immediately ran to where I was and asked me what my answer was.

"Let's go somewhere else Adam." I said to him.

"Sure…wherever you want."

I went to tell Bella that I was going to go glacier hiking with Adam and she nodded in approval. As we were walking behind the rest of the people I began to speak to Adam in a whispery voice.

"Adam before I give you my answer I need to tell you something then you decide if you still want me to be your girlfriend."

"What is it?"

"Adam I'm different and you might find me strange at times, and I will probably feel different to you. I need you to promise me that you won't ask me any questions and that you will accept me the way I am."

"I don't know what you mean…how are you different?"

"You'll find out by yourself but when you do please don't ask any questions."

"I promise I will try."

"In that case Adam I accept. I do want to be your girlfriend."

"Great. Thank you Lai…thank you for giving me this opportunity." Adam hugged me and grabbed my hand and together we went running back to where everyone else was.

"She's my girlfriend!" Adam yelled to the group. "Lai is my girlfriend."

I smiled but I when I saw Alex turn around I lowered my head ashamed to look at him. Ashamed for feeling happy when he was probably feeling terrible because of me, but I couldn't help feeling happy and I knew that soon Alex was going to find someone who would love him as much as I knew I loved Adam.


	23. Chapter 22 The Vampire Hunters

Chapter 22 (The Vampire Hunters)

I felt the vibrating in my pocket and when I removed the cell phone out of it. It read Adam. The phone felt hot on my hand and I couldn't manage to answer it. I threw the phone on the bed and decided to ignore it completely. Just a few hours ago the smile on my face wouldn't seem to disappear, but when I got home I realized my mistake. I wasn't ready, he wasn't ready, the questions were going to be too much for me to handle. I couldn't keep a secret from him but I couldn't reveal it either. It was decided then that I was going to end my relationship with Adam, for his sake and mine.

The next morning I got up and the plan was going to take effect. This time not only was Nessie, Jacob, and me were going to go to school, but Edward, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were all downstairs ready to start their first day of school. I walked by them in silence I couldn't manage to speak and I couldn't join in on the plan. My head was full of other plans the main one; I was planning a break-up. Edward looked at me and I decided to let him read my thoughts that way he would know why I wasn't helping them on preparing the plan. He nodded and decided not to ask any questions.

After everything was settled and we were ready to go I decided to drive to school by myself. I had a lot of things to think about and I just needed to be alone. Everybody else drove with their respective partners and it hurt more to see them all happy with the person they loved.

When we got to school we all got down and as it was expected once again it seemed like we were the center of attention. _Oh wow more new students. _I heard the whispers. I turned to look at Edward and he was smiling at what I assumed were the thoughts of the others. I wanted to know what they were thinking but I decided not to do so; I had enough with my own thoughts.

We all walked side by in a single line as if we were the military and that kind of made me smile. I found it amusing the way people were turning to get a glimpse of the entire Cullen family. This time not only the guys were turning but also the girls were turning to get a glimpse of the new male students. Edward's smiled deepened and as if he wanted to prove a point he grabbed Bella's hand and held it until we were in the building, and the rest of them followed Edward's example getting the point that Edward was throwing at them.

As we were walking to the main office I realized that Alex had not been at the entrance waiting for me. It felt awkward not seeing him there and it would also feel weird not going to class together.

We waited in the office until a schedule was handed to each one of them and during lunch we were going to discovered who formed part of the vampire hunters and find out exactly how much they knew. "Did we get any classes together? Mo…I mean Bella and Edward?" Nessie asked as they were all looking over the schedules. "No Nessie we're seniors." Edward replied. I looked over his shoulder to see what classes he had and none of them matched mine either. Apparently everyone had different classes.

When the bell rang once again we were walking all together but I then realized that Adam was standing in front of my locker. I tried to pretend I didn't see him but I was too late he smiled as soon as I turned to look his way. I pointed to the classroom trying to tell him that I needed to get to class but he simply called me to go to him. _Its better that I do it now anyways, _I said to myself. I walked slowly to where he was standing taking my time to get to him.

"Hi Adam," I said once I was close enough.

"Hi? Is that all you're going to tell me?" He asked looking directly into my eyes. At that moment I knew what he was expecting, but I looked away pretending I didn't get his hint.

"Are you upset Lai?"

"No Adam it's just that the bell rang already and I don't want to be late." I lied to evade anymore questions. "It's ok if we're a little late Lai." He said getting closer to me. I backed away and once again we were at the same distant. As if getting the point Adam didn't make further attempts to get closer to me.

"Ok. Anyways why is your entire family here?"

"They go here now. Today is their first day."

"Wow so we have an entire generations of Cullen's now."

"Yeah something like that," I said with a smile trying to relieve the tension I was feeling.

"I noticed that Nessie looks a lot like the one who was standing next to you."

"Who Edward?"

"Is that his name? Anyways… yeah him."

"That's because Nessie is his niece." I informed him.

"The rest of you only have one thing in common and that's the eyes, but other than that I see no resemblance whatsoever."

"That's because we're not really related by blood. Adam I really don't want to talk about my family now. I just want to get to class and you should go to yours. If we get caught we'll be in trouble."

"Well then we need to go somewhere else." Adam said reaching for my hand. When I didn't reach to grab his hand he simply took my hand. I immediately pulled away and backed up once again. Adam searched for my eyes and this time he looked serious enough to put me in my place.

"Lai what is wrong with you?" He asked me raising his voice.

"Adam…I…I…need to…to…tell you that…. I don't want to be…that I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore. I said to him stammering the words. When Adam heard my revelation he walked away leaving me standing there alone.

"Adam…Adam…" I called after him, but he kept walking ignoring my calls. I followed after him until we were outside.

"What Laila?" Adam said turning back to look at me. "Please let me explain." I said hoping he would come closer to me.

"I think you said enough Laila."

"No Adam…I didn't." I told him as I got closer to where he was standing. "Please listen to me." I begged. Adam stood quiet but I was able to see that he wanted to hear what I had to tell him. I knew he wanted an explanation for my sudden change. I looked at him straight in the eyes hoping he would be able to read in mine that I did love him.

"Adam first of all let me make it clear that I do care for you, so much I can almost swear that I love you. However, there is something about me that you don't know and that I can't tell you. I can't be with you knowing that I'm keeping my darkest secret from you. There are things about me that you would find strange and if you were to ask me questions, I would answer them with lies, and I wouldn't want to do that. I'm different Adam and you just wouldn't understand."

Adam looked at me the same way I was looking at him and with a soft voice he began to speak to me.---- "Lai I understand one thing and that is that I care for you deeply, you can call it love or whatever you want, but the point is that I feel it, and I don't care about anything else, I only care to be with you. Lai you can trust me with anything."

"I can't Adam and you wouldn't understand why I'm the way I am…and…" before I was able to finish Adam interrupted me.

"Then help me understand Laila! Help me…god please help me because I'm seriously not getting it. You can swear you love me but you can't trust me. Why Laila? Why are you ruining this before it has started? Can't you see it? Can't you feel that there is something inside of me growing and that you're killing it before it has even flourished?"

"Adam this is hurting me perhaps more than you think, but I'm doing this for you. I don't want you to live a lie with me and I believe you deserve so much better. Adam I'm….I'm…I'm not worthy of you and I won't take away from you the chance of finding someone who is."

"Lai please…"

"I'm sorry Adam but I can't go on with this, but please never forget that I do love you, and I will never love someone the same way I know I love you."

"Then Lai work this with me…try me and you'll see that I will understand whatever it is that you're going through."

"I'm sorry Adam I just can't…" I left running leaving Adam behind. It hurt so much to end something that I had wished forever, but this had to happen, it had to happen mainly for Adam's sake.

I went to the parking lot and when I made sure no one was watching I ran to my car and once I was inside I began to cry a tearless sob, but with the pain, and the sadness, with all the feeling of loss.

I decided to stay in the car until the end of the hour to calm down and act as if nothing had happened. I closed my eyes and leaned my head backwards into the seat, but before I could think any further I heard a knock on my window. I opened my eyes immediately thinking it was Adam but I realized it was Alex. I rolled down the window but didn't say anything to him.

"Lai are you feeling OK? I looked for you in class and you weren't there. That's why I decided to come and look for you." Alex said to me with a concerned voice. I turned to look at him and asked to get in. I opened the passenger door for him but remained quiet.

"Lai you can talk to me. I'm still your friend regardless, you know that." Alex said to me breaking the awkward silence. I decided to confide in Alex; he was the only one I could trust fully and I just needed to talk to someone at the moment. I turned to look at him and silently began to talk to him. He listened carefully.

"Alex yesterday when I got home I realized my mistake. I don't know why I accepted to be Adam's girlfriend. I don't know why I was so selfish. Alex you know exactly what I am and you must agree that I can't be with Adam. I would ruin his life and I would be lying to him all the time. That's why I had to do it Alex, that's why I had to end this now before it became too dangerous."

"Lai you're rambling…what did you have to do? What happened with you and Adam?"

"I broke up with him…I had to…I had to…Alex…" I threw my arms around Alex hoping that his hug would make me feel better. I sensed that Alex became stiff and shivery. I realized that this was the first time I hugged him and I knew that it probably felt strange for him to feel me so close.

"You see why I can't be close to him…he would wonder…" I said to Alex as I parted the hug.

"Lai you're right Adam would wonder and it would be strange for him to feel you this way all the time. But I'm sure that if you explained to him why you're this way he would understand. Just be honest Lai and things would work out. Adam is a great guy and I can reassure you that he really cares about you."

"I know Alex but by being my boyfriend he would have to sacrifice certain things. Alex I'm not a human anymore and I'm sure there a lot of human things that Adam would want to do, but that I wouldn't be able to. I probably wouldn't be able to kiss him. My attraction for him is so strong that even to be close to him, it hurts me because I want him so much."

"Doesn't that happen with whatever human you're around with?"

"No Alex it's different…being around humans burns my throat and I desire their blood, but when I'm in close connection with Adam it hurts me. Is like my whole being claims him that it opens all my senses to get what it wants."

"Lai just remember that I'm here to make you laugh once again, trust me, leave your fears aside and let me help you. Lai I'm here opening my heart for you, let me fill up this emptiness you're feeling, let me help you close this sadness, let me take care of you, accept me. It will be easier I promise and besides I know who you truly are."

"Alex…"

"Sorry Lai I know this is not the best time, but if not when?"

"My heart is close Alex, and if you want to continue being my friend please don't bring this up anymore. It hurts me that I can't belong to you or to Adam. I can't make either of you sacrifice your human way of living for me. It's better this way Alex."

"Fine but promise me that you won't be sad anymore."

"I won't. by the way we'll be waiting for you at lunch. Now let's get to our next class." I said trying to change the subject. I no longer wanted to talk about my situation with Adam and the best way to do so was to not talk about it anymore. I got down from the car and got ready to get to class. I began walking and Alex followed after me. Alex and I walked shoulder to shoulder and when I turned to look at him, I noticed he was debating something.

"It's everything alright with you?" I asked, hoping he would tell me what was in his mind.

"Lai I know I said that I was going to indentify each one of the vampire hunters here at school. However, now I'm not sure, I feel that I'm betraying them. I'm one of them Lai and even if I haven't joined their gang doesn't mean I'm not part of them. Giving their identity away is like giving away a part of me."

I stopped to look at him straight in the eyes. "You don't have to say anything Alex. I'm sure Edward can figure it by himself." I told him calmly to let him know that we were not trying to pressure him to do anything.

"How is he going to do it?" Alex asked.

"Edward has a gift and I'm sure that his gift will help him."

"What gift?"

"We'll talk about it later…now we should hurry I don't want to miss another class."

The hours passed by slowly and I couldn't seem to concentrate on anything else that didn't include Adam. The sadness I felt seemed to be taking over my whole being and I couldn't manage to charade anything else. It was finally time for lunch and I had to compose myself for my family, we had a plan and I need it to be part of it. I decided to block my thoughts before going to lunch.

When I got to the lunchroom I noticed that they were all seated in a different table. It was the last table the one no one usually sits on. I walked directly that way after I grabbed some lunch and when I sat down, they immediately noticed my sadness. I tried to smile but I knew Edward was wondering why I had blocked my thoughts. He knew that when I did that was because something was bothering me. I tried to sound normal to get rid of any suspicions.

"Any sign of Alex?" I asked them as normal as possible.

"No, he passed by but apparently he's having some doubts." Edward informed me.

I became quiet again and began observing the lunch room. I noticed that almost every single person was staring at us. When I turned to look at Britney's table I noticed that she was also staring our direction. When she saw that I was looking at her she turned away and pretended she was talking to Flora. I turned once again to make sure it was Flora whom Britney pretended she was talking to and it was.

"She came to tell us that she doesn't want us to be her friends anymore." I heard Nessie tell me. I turned to look at her with a confused gaze. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"She said she talked to her brother earlier today and that she will not forgive you for doing what you did. What happened Lai?" Before I could reply to Nessie's question Alex joined us at our table. -----I turned to look at him. "I thought you had changed your mind."

"A promise is a promise" Alex replied. Before him and I could continue talking Edward invited him to sit down.

"Alex you don't have to tell us anything. If you have changed your mind please don't feel forced to tell us anything." Edward said to Alex.

"Can I sit down?" Alex asked. -----"Sure." We all said in unison.

"I was having doubts but not anymore. I said I was going to help and I am. See that table over there?" Alex asked pointing at the table were Britney and the rest of her friend were sitting at. We all turned to look and nodded.

"The guys there are part of the vampire hunters. Not all, only Mark, Sean, Matt, Ricardo and James. Sean is the newest member and he's Mark's younger brother, he joined because he found out that Mark was part of it. We have to be careful with him because he's determined to fit in and he wants to encounter a vampire more than anything. The rest are also interested but most of them doubt that vampires exist."

"Alex who are Ricardo and James?" I asked. I knew the rest but both of them were new to me.

"They are seniors and they're also the leaders of the group. Ricardo's great, great, great grandfather worked alongside mine and he is also the one who knows more about vampires. Ricardo formed the group alongside James and both of them found the rest according to the list of family names they had from Ricardo's grandfather's journals. I was the third one approached by Ricardo but I refused to join his little gang."

"Why?" Edward asked Alex.

"At first it was because I thought that all the vampire stories were myths. I didn't believe in your existence one bit. I found it to be a waste of time to dedicate myself to a gang that had no point whatsoever. But I also refused because all of them just want to make history and prove that mythological creatures exist, they want to be noticed and become rich. From what I read all my past grandfathers did it because they wanted to keep people safe and nothing else. That's why only family members have some sort of knowledge on your existence."

"Have any of them mentioned that they know that vampires exist?" Edward asked after Alex was finished talking.

"No. Like I said most of them have doubts and they don't want to be pointed as crazy if proven that they're wrong. That's why they keep their mouths shut, but Sean on the other hand is eager to tell people that he knows that vampires exist. He thinks it's cool and he feels that it will make him popular. However, don't worry about him, Mark rarely leaves his side and he has been threaten and warned about revealing our secret."

Edward turned to look at Alex and quietly he said to him, "You know the truth now Alex and all you have to do is talk to clear all their doubts about us."

"Don't worry Edward I won't. Like I said if I knew that you were killing humans I would uncover you or perhaps kill you myself. I say that because my great, great, great grandfather figured out a faster way to kill vampires and I know exactly how to."

Edward turned to look at us to give us the sign that Alex was telling the truth. He knew of a different way to kill us and it was faster than killing us with fire. We all became tense and rigid with Alex's confession. We all looked at each other and I turned to look at Alex trying to get more out of him.

"Don't worry about me I won't do anything to harm you. I know you and I trust that none of you will harm any humans. Now if you excuse me I have to go." He turned to look at me directly. ----"Lai please change that face it's killing me to see that sadness in your eyes." He said to me and with that Alex left us.

I cleared my throat as all of them turned to look at me. ----- "It's not about me now." I said. After that we all turned to look at Edward so he could tell us what Alex left in his mind.

"What did he mean by another way to kill us Edward?" Bella asked.

"I don't know exactly what. He just thought about some kind of mix potion or something related to that. We have to wait until we get home and talk to Carlisle about it."

"Can we fight it bro?" Emmett asked next.

"I don't know Emmett and I don't think Alex will reveal what exactly it is that he knows. He needs to keep that card up his sleeve in case of an emergency."

Before the rest of us could ask any more questions the bell rang and we had no choice but to wait until we got home to uncover the secret Alex was keeping. I said my goodbyes but they all stopped me. ----- "It's nothing. I promise." With that I turned and walked away.

I went to my next class and when it ended I dreaded going to choir. I didn't want to face Adam. I knew that if I saw him again I would want to forget everything and ask him to be with me. I took a deep breath before walking in the class but when I looked up Adam wasn't there. I looked around to see if he had changed seats but he was nowhere to be found. I noticed that Alex wasn't there either.

When the class was over I left as fast as I could. I was the first one to be at the parking lot I sat in my car waiting for the rest to show up. When they got there I turned on the car and began driving.

Once we got home we waited for Carlisle to get home to tell him everything that we had talked to Alex about. We asked about the potion that Alex had thought about when he said he knew of a different way to kill us.

"Do you know anything about that Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"I think I do. Several years ago I heard that vampires were being hunted down here in Alaska. I remember that I was working here in a local hospital when a body was found in the woods and I got to see it. At first I thought it was the body of a human who had been dried out by a vampire but as I observed him deeper I notice that he resembled one of us. When I turned him on his back I noticed that he had a small needle in him. I removed it and began to run test on but couldn't find anything. Now I can almost guarantee that, that needle had something on the tip of it and that caused the venom to dry and therefore, it kills us."

"So you're not sure of it either?" Jasper asked.

"No. however, I'm sure that whatever that supposed potion contains, it dries all the venom in us. All they have to is throw one at us and we're death."

"We have to get out of here Carlisle we can't expose ourselves this way. That boy knows who we are and he knows how to kill us. Couldn't you be more careful Laila?" Rosalie yelled at me. I turned to look around to see if everyone else blamed me too.

"It's not Lai's fault Rosalie." Bella said.

"Then whose fault is it Bella? Mine?"

"Rosalie, stop pointing fingers!"Edward yelled. ----- "Besides we're not in any danger Alex is not going to harm us. He wouldn't have said anything if that were his intentions."

"I haven't gotten any visions of us being in any danger. You know that if Alex decides to do so I will be warned beforehand. We all need to calm down." Alice said stepping in to the middle of the room.

"Alice is right she would be able to warn us. We all need to be calm and stay united as a family to keep each other safe. Oh and Rosalie please don't start again." Esme said to all of us. She then walked toward me and gave me a hug. ---- "Lai sweetie, please don't feel that this is your fault. Don't listen to Rosalie."

"Yeah don't listen to blondie Lai. She probably doesn't have a clue what we're talking about." Jacob added to make me feel better.

"Rosalie is right. I should have been more careful. None of this would of have happened if had kept away from humans. I'm really sorry. Perhaps it would be better if I stay away from this family."

"No Lai please don't say that…you're part of this family and without we wouldn't be a family anymore." Nessie said to me. I gave her a smile and began walking to go to my room. ---- "Lai." I heard Rosalie call my name. I turned to look at her wondering what else she had forgotten to blame me for. To my surprise Rosalie apologized for what she said. I smiled at her and reassured her that everything was ok, and left to my room.

That night I wished I could sleep more than other times. I felt tired and I felt like I couldn't resist the sadness I was feeling. It surprised me that I was feeling this way. I felt so human. I felt completely heartbroken.

The next day at school the routine had been the same. Edward continued to observe the vampire hunters, reading their minds carefully. Alex did no longer joined our table and Flora didn't say hi when she saw me. When I went to choir I noticed that Adam was absent again. I looked at Alex for answers but he only turned away. I knew exactly why Alex was ignoring me. I wished to read his mind, and I realized that he was ignoring me because it hurt him to have me close. I felt bad that Alex was feeling down because of me. As much I wanted to go and talk to him I decided not to do so. At home I also maintained a distance from everybody the only time I was with them was when we went hunting and we were at school.

Days passed by and I hadn't seen Adam for a week. He even missed the spring concert and I had to do our solo with Alex. I didn't know if it was best that I wasn't seeing him or the other way around. However, it hurt me that Adam was missing class to keep away from me. I had tried to change the class so Adam could return, but the counselor refused to do the change.

I felt lost and the sadness was taking over me. I missed seeing Adam and I missed talking to Alex. I hated myself for the pain I was causing them. I cursed myself daily for that, and I cursed being a vampire. I hated not being human. I knew that if I were human I would be with Adam without having to sacrifice our love.

The following week was our last week before spring break. I hoped that I would see Adam once again before going on break. However, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday passed by and there was no sign of Adam in choir. Finally Friday came and that day I went to choir excited thinking that Adam wouldn't miss the class, but I was wrong once again Adam didn't go to class. When the class ended Alex came to talk to me.

"Adam is fine Lai…don't worry about him."

"I wasn't thinking about Adam…and I'm surprised you're talking to me Alex."

"Lai I needed time to think and for that I needed to keep a distance."

"Think about what?"

"Us….Lai I came to the realization that you and I are never going to be."

"I'm glad you finally got that straight Alex." I said to Alex in a careless and rude tone.

"Don't try to be rude Lai…I don't want you to sacrifice our friendship either. I still want to be friends with you. Like I told you I just needed time."

"Alex perhaps is better that you don't talk to me…I don't want to keep hurting you."

"You're not hurting me as much as you're hurting Adam and yourself. Lai you need to be honest with Adam, like you he's been really down and I can't handle looking at you or him this way. I care about the both of you a lot, and I just want to see you smile again, even if that means that I have to lose you."

"Alex…."

"Once again Lai you don't have to say anything. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise me that you will use this break to heal yourself. When we come back I want to see you smile an honest smile once again."

I smiled at Alex and gave him a brief hug. ----- "Thanks for caring so much about me Alex." He smiled back at me and returned the hug. ----- "The best way to thank me is by promising me that you will be happy."

"I'll try my best Alex…have a good break." With that I left leaving Alex behind in the classroom. When I got home I went directly to my room. I felt sadden that I hadn't seen Adam before the break and I didn't want my family to notice that I was sad once again.

That same night the entire family went in my room. I stood up from my bed surprised that all of them were there staring directly at me.

"Enough is enough Laila." Bella said to me without hesitation and angrily.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Laila you need to stop this. Haven't we told you that you can feel free to talk to us whenever you're having problems? Lai if there is someone who can understand what you're feeling is me and you know exactly why."

"I know Bella but I'm used to keeping things to myself. Ever since I was a child I never talked to my parents about my problems."

"Laila we care about everything that happens to you. You don't have to suffer alone and it won't bother us that you come and talk to us, on the contrary, we want you to do so." Edward said to me afer Bella.

"Yeah Lai…you have all of us." Alice said after Edward coming forward to give me a hug.

"Thank you…I promise that I will try to be more open with all of you. And don't worry about me I'll get better. I'm just a little heartbroken that's all." I said to all of them to make them feel better.

"To help you forget your problems Lai…we have a surprise for you." Nessie informed me.

"A surprise? What is it?"

"Guess where we're going for spring break?"

"Where?" I asked eager to know.

"Get your luggage ready Lai because tomorrow we're going to Forks." Nessie said excitedly clapping her hands together.

"We are?"

"Yes we're all going and I'm sure that it will make you feel better, and you know what the best part is?"

"What is it Nessie?"

"Where is Forks Lai?" Nessie asked me.

"Washington. Why do you ask me that?"

"Because close to Washington is Oregon Lai and that's where your parents now live…remember…that means that you can go give them a visit."

I smiled. Nessie was right. If I went to Washington I could easily go to Oregon to see my parents. I knew I couldn't get close to them but seeing them from far away was better than not seeing them at all. It had been two years and I wanted nothing else than to see them again. I looked up at all of them.

"Thank you… for doing this for me." They all smiled at me and I returned their smile this time a sincere and thankful smile. I stood up from my bed clapped my hands together in excitement the way Nessie had done…and simply said, "Forks here I come."


	24. Chapter 23 Welcome to Forks

Chapter 23 (Welcome to Forks)

**BPOV **

"Welcome to Forks," once again I was passing by the same sign I did just a little over ten years. I stilled remember when I had decided to move with Charlie. At first I thought I was committing the worst mistake of my life, but now I know that everything was meant to be. Forks had given me everything I had and being here again made feel so many emotions.

Edward turned to look at me as he drove through the town. "Remembering?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. I felt the nerves build in as we got closer to Charlie's house, he didn't know we were coming and I felt anxious to see him again. My smile deepened when I saw we were just around the corner. I was able to see my old house; I looked out the window and stared at it. "Hasn't changed much…" I said. "Nope it hasn't." Edward replied.

In seconds Edward parked in the same spot he used to park to wait for me. My hand trembled as I tried to open the passenger door. "Allow me love." Edward said. He got down and opened the door for me and when I got down I took in a deep breath taking in the air I missed so much.

Soon after Jacob was parked behind us, and quickly they all got out of the car. I saw my daughter and I remember just how much she had cried when we left. Then I wondered what Charlie would think of her now and how he would react to her growth. "Momma lets go in…I really want to see grandpa…" Nessie said running to knock the door.

On the third knock the door flung open and as soon as Nessie saw Charlie she threw herself in his arms. "Grandpa…grandpa…it's me Nessie." I hurried behind Nessie and as soon as she let go of Charlie I let loose and threw myself in his arms just the way Nessie had done. "Dad…I missed you." I said.

I was finally able to let go of the hug. "Bella?" I heard my dad say. "Is it really you and is she really Nessie?" I hugged him again. "Yes dad it is us." As soon as I said that Charlie hugged me once again and called Nessie to his arms too. The three of us hugged for a minute before going in the house.

Once inside the house Charlie said hello to Edward and the rest. I then took advantage of the moment to introduce him to the newest member of the family. "Dad…I want to introduce you to Laila. She's new to the family." I looked at Charlie observe her, and then me, and then Edward trying to figure out is she too resembled us as much as Nessie did. "Hello Laila." Charlie finally said after observing her.

"Dad Laila was adopted by Dr. Cullen but she lives with Edward and I. She's now best friends with Nessie and Jacob. Not only that but Edward and I consider her as a daughter."

"You don't have to explain anything Bells…I'm not asking any questions." Charlie then smiled at Laila and called her to his arms, "Well young lady if these two consider you their daughter then might as well consider me your grandpa." He said as he wrapped his arms around Laila who seemed a little less tense. "Thank you…" I heard Laila say quietly.

After all the greetings I decided to take a look around the house. Nothing seemed too different from when I left. Except that now the house was more decorated and the kitchen looked like there was a family living there. I then went upstairs to my old room and when I opened the door to look inside absolutely everything was the same way I had left it before getting married with Edward. I rushed down the stairs into the living room where everyone else was.

"Dad my room is exactly how I left it like I don't know how many years ago." I said to Charlie in a surprised tone. "Nine years almost ten…I've been counting." Charlie said to me in quiet almost painful voice.

"Dad…we're here now."

"I know Bells…about your room I left it that way to remember you. After you left I had a feeling that I was probably never going to see you again, so I decided to leave that as a memorabilia. However, Leah and little Seth have slept there a few times."

"Sue! Dad where is she?" I asked after listening to the names he had just mentioned.

"She went to twins birthday party down at the reservation. They turn six today." I turned to look at Jacob. "Jake aren't they your nephews? You should go I'm sure they'll be extremely happy if you're there.

"I'm sure Billy would be happy to see you too boy. He's always asking about you every time Bella calls." Charlie said to Jacob.

"I'm on my way. Catch me there?" We nodded. Soon enough Jacob was gone. I turned to look at my dad who was still quiet. I cleared my throat. "Dad is there something wrong?"

Charlie turned to the sound of my voice. "No Bells…I'm just still in shock that you and Nessie and Edward are sitting here in my living room after such a long time. I just always thought that I would always have you close, and that you would have me surrounded with grandchildren, as many as Billy has. However, you did bless me with one and I'm happy to have her, but I wish she would spend more time with me."

"Dad I know and I'm sorry that things are not the way you wished. I know that deep inside you know we had to leave."

"I know Bells and I'm not questioning you or anything like that. It's just that as I'm getting older and have more free time I just think about all this stuff. By the way have you visited your mother?"

"Yes dad. Edward and I went to Jacksonville recently and we talk to her almost every day. She's doing great and you know that she and Phill recently had another child and he's taking all the time away from her."

"I'm glad she's doing fine Bells. However, I'm more glad that you're here and that you brought your family with you. This has to be one of the happiest days of my life."

After Charlie said that I got up from where I was sitting and walked directly to him and hugged him. It felt good to have my dad's arms around mine and it felt strange to have him this close again. It made me realize how much I truly missed and just how secured he made me feel. "I'm glad I'm here too dad." I said and hugged him a little tighter.

**LPOV **

Watching Bella and her dad have such a touching moment made me anxious to go and see my own parents. I wanted to hug my dad just the way Bella was hugging hers, but I knew that I wasn't going to be able to get that close. My parents assumed I was dead and I had to keep it that way for their sake.

The chatting continued and the laughter surrounded the room. The conversation was mainly about Nessie and all the silly things she did as a young child. Charlie wanted to know every single thing with full detail and both Edward and Bella had a story to tell. I sat there listening to their conversation and joined in once or twice but didn't talk much. I had my mind busy with other things and I couldn't seem to focus on anything else. Thoughts of Adam surrounded my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Laila…Lai…" I heard my name being called out…"Oh I'm sorry." I said as I realized Bella was talking to me. "Wow Lai you're out of it." Bella said to me smiling. "I'm sorry Bella what were you saying?" I said in an apologetic tone.

"I was telling you that my dad needs to go pick up his wife down at the reservation and I was thinking we all should go."

"Sounds great," I said with a smile. Soon we were all out and on our way to the reservation. I felt excited about finally meeting the entire wolf pack and about meeting Jacob's dad. When we got there everyone was sitting by a bonfire and it seemed like they were telling stories. When we got near them Jacob stood up to greet us.

"Come join us we were just in the middle of one of our greatest legends." I stood there mesmerized I had never seen something like it before. Everything seemed surreal and I became excited about joining in and listening to whatever they were talking about. "What legend are you guys telling?" I asked Jacob rushing by his side.

"Well…" Jacob began to speak but before he could finish a young boy came and began to pull at his hand. "Uncle Jake, Uncle Jake, Uncle Jake, were getting to the best part." The young boy informed Jacob. We all followed the boy and sat down next to everyone else to listen to the story.

When the story was over Edward and Bella began greeting everyone and Nessie and I only stood there wondering whom to say hello to first. Jacob then walked to where we were and a line of children followed after him. Both Nessie and I smiled at the sight. "Wow Jake…you look good with all these children." I said jokingly while slightly crashing my shoulder against Nessie's.

"Girls these are all my nephews and nieces." Jacob said to us with a smile and he began to introduce them to us one by one. "This is Billy, Tommy, Johnny, and Sophia. They're Rachel's and Paul's children." Jacob said pointing to the children at his right. I noticed that the one named Billy resembled Jacob a lot. Jacob continued. "Here we have Emma, Sammy and Joshua; they're Emily's and Sam's children." Both Nessie and I smiled at the children. However, I was more interested on meeting the wolf pack. "Where are all your friends?" I asked Jacob but before he could answer all of them were already at his side.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" I heard one of them ask. Soon Jacob began introducing the wolf pack. First went Sam then Paul whom I thought was extremely handsome it was too bad he was married and I was in love with someone else. Then Embry and Quil who had a young girl holding his arm, then went Jared, Brady, Collin, and last but not least Seth who was staring at me with soft puppy eyes.

"Hello." Both Nessie and I said at the same time. "Guys this is Nessie, remember her? Oh and this is Laila she's new to the Cullen family." Jacob said as he introduced us. We all shook hands and when it came time for Seth to say hello to us he held my hand for a long time, and stared directly into my eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I noticed that Seth had a lovely face and a sweet personality.

"She's not the one Seth." I heard a female voice say. Suddenly a female figure appeared. She looked a lot like Seth but in a female version. "How do you know Leah?" Seth replied to what she had said. I suddenly realized what they were talking about and backed away. Seth took a step closer to me and continued to observe me. "She's my sister Leah." Seth said to me softly. "She doesn't really like vampires."

I looked back at Leah and noticed that what Seth was saying was true. Leah was well aware of her surroundings ready to attack us at any moment. I then remember the story about Leah and I felt pity for her ever since Jacob told me her story. Apparently she was still single just like her brother Seth, who seemed to want to imprint on me. "Do you want to take a walk Leila?" Seth asked me. "Laila," I corrected him. Seth blushed at my correction as if he had just done the worse mistake ever. "Don't worry about it and by the way just call me Lai." I said to make him feel better. Seth smile and cleared his throat to repeat the question. "Want to go for a walk Lai?" I looked around and when I noticed that everyone else was doing their own thing, I smiled at Seth and simply nodded to his invitation.

**BPOV **

I felt overjoyed with happiness now that I had seen my dad and my Friends from La Push. My cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much. I noticed that Edward was also happy to be back. I noticed him smiling at times by himself and I wondered what it was that he was listening to. "I'm remembering." He said as if answering my question. I smiled. I have been remembering ever since we arrived at the reservation the memories were overpowering. The memories of me and Jacob and the rest of the wolf pack crossed my mind over and over. I also found it amazing that we were able to be here when not so long ago vampires were not allowed across the limit line. I looked around and noticed that Seth was with Lai, Jacob with Nessie, and it felt right that vampires and wolves were together as if we were meant to be friends and more. I wrapped my arm around Edward's and leaned my cheek against his shoulder. Once I felt his closeness I knew it was time to go. Edward and I decided that we were going to spend the night at our old home and remember some of the good times we spent there. The thought of that made me eager to leave and be there already.

I called out Nessie and Lai and informed them that were ready to leave. We bid farewell to all and soon we were heading to the old Cullen house. Jacob decided to stay behind at the reservation and so we left leaving him behind. "So how did you like La Push Lai?" I asked Laila, remembering that this was her first time here.

"I loved it. It's truly amazing and the people were great."

"They are great people. I noticed you talking to Seth."

"I was. He was telling me stories about himself. He mentioned that he fought along Edward when Victoria tried to harm you."

"I thought he would. That's his favorite story."

"I guessed it. He was telling it great enthusiasm. Bella where are we going now? Back to your dad's house?"

"No. We're going to spend the week in our home. Carlisle still owns the house we lived before heading to Alaska. However, at least for tonight Edward and I are spending the night at our cottage. You heard that Nessie?" "Yes momma."

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Esme already knew of our plans and she accepted to look after Nessie and Laila for the night. Not that they needed any supervision but it made Edward and I more comfortable knowing that our girls were being looked after. When we got to the house Edward and I didn't get down and once the girls were gone we drove off to our little piece of heaven. "Oh Edward this day has been great."

"It has hasn't it love. Now we're just going to put the cherry on top." I laughed at Edward's remark. I knew exactly what he meant and I was ready to put the cherry on top more than once if possible. When we finally arrived I stood in front for a while, observing it and bringing back all the memories I had lived in there. "Should we love?" Edward said opening the door. I grabbed his hand and nodded, we both went inside at the same time.

Once inside I observed it deeper. Everything looked exactly how we left it years ago, except that it was a little dusty. I noticed as I swiped my finger across the furniture. "Don't worry about the dust love that's the last thing that should matter." Edward said to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my hair. I turned to look at him directly in the eyes and we both stared into each other's eyes just the way we did our first night here. Edward leaned to kiss me and I returned his kiss eagerly. I never got tired of kissing Edward it felt like the first time every time. I deepened the kiss to let Edward know exactly what I wanted. "You never change do you Bella." Edward said while still kissing me. "It's the love I feel for you Edward."

Never breaking the kiss Edward and I walked directly towards the bed. We stood by the corner of the bed still kissing. I felt the fire rushing through my body as we kissed. Edward's kisses always made me feel dizzy but today something felt different. We were kissing as if we had been apart from each other for a long time. I felt Edward's hand caressing my back and I began to do the same. Edward then kissed every inch of my face, my neck, my hands. I unblocked my thoughts to let him know exactly what I was feeling and what I wanted him to do. He smiled at me as he read my thoughts.

After the great moment I had just experienced with Edward. I laid on his soft chest stroking his side with one finger. "Love you better stop if you want me to let you catch your breath." Edward said as he caressed my back. I giggle and soon again we were lost in our lovemaking. Once again we laid wrapped around each other's arms. I lifted myself a little to kiss his lips and whispered, "I love you Edward Cullen." Edward returned my kiss and repeated what I had said to him. "I love you too Bella. I love you today, tomorrow, and I will love you forever." I lowered my head to kiss him again and I thanked him for making this day and my life perfect.

**LPOV**

The night seemed to be lasting forever. I smiled as I figured that Edward and Bella were probably thankful for that. I was glad they were having a happy moment because at least they were making up for the sadness I was feeling for not being able to be with Adam. I stared out the window thinking about what he could be doing, and wondering if he was hating me as much as I was loving him. I never imagined that a vampire's love was going to be so strong. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and searched for Adam's number and as I was building the courage to call him I dropped the phone.

I didn't bother to pick it and decided to think about something else. I couldn't let the sadness I was feeling show because my family had made this trip to make me forget. I couldn't let them see that it was not working. I began thinking about my family instead and I started planning the day I was going to go to Oregon to look for them. Seth offered to go with me and I thought it was a good idea. I didn't want to take time away from Bella or Edward or anybody for that matter. If possible I was going to go tomorrow.

I decided that tomorrow was perfect to go. I then began looking for a handbag and went directly to my suitcase. I removed a packet of money that I had taken out of the back account Edward opened for me. I placed the money in the bag and began searching for the address Edward gave me the day he spoke with my parents. Once I found it I placed in the bag and began thinking of ways that I could approach my family without risking myself.

I paced across the room thinking up several ideas and I decided that the best way was to approach my youngest brother. I was sure he wasn't going to recognize me one bit. I knew I was going to be able to talk to him and find out how they've been doing. The plan was set, tomorrow was the day I was going to see my real family once again. I just needed to wait for Seth to come visit me as he promised and inform him of my plan. I crossed my fingers so everything would work out. With the plan set I grabbed my music player, laid on the bed to listen to music to wait for the morning to come.

The next morning after Bella and Edward returned we went hunting. I took advantage of the moment to let them know I was heading to Oregon. "Do you know where in Oregon your parents are?" Bella asked me.

"Yes. Edward got their address and they live in a town called Woodburn. I searched for it and it would take me about five hours to get there from here."

"That's great. Edward and I can take you after we get home."

"Actually Bella I don't want you to waste any time with this so I decided to go with Seth. He offered to take me last night and I accepted."

"Lai I'm not so sure I want you to go with Seth alone. I would feel better if one of us took you." Bella said to me with a concerned voice. Carlisle then offered to take me but I said no to him too. Alice then came forward to offer to take me. "I don't know Alice I just don't want to waste anyone's time."

"Don't worry Lai I was thinking on going shopping in Portland anyway. I heard they have this great mall down there." Alice said enthusiastically. I knew she was just using the mall excuse to make me accept, and she won I couldn't turn her offer down.

"I'm still going to let Seth come because he had already offered and maybe I can be with him while Alice does her shopping." I informed knowing that I couldn't leave Seth behind after he had kindly offered to take me. "Jacob and I want to go too." Nessie added.

"How do you know Jacob wants to go Ness?" I asked her. "Because I will ask him to and he won't say no." I smiled at Nessie's remark but she was right, Jacob did everything to keep Nessie happy. "It's fine with me then." I said to Nessie.

"Hun it would be better if you stay here with your mother and me. We had plans with your grandfather already and I don't think he will be happy if you're not there. Also I'm quite sure Billy wants to spend time with Jake." Edward said to Nessie. I turned to look at her and she gave me an apologetic look, I waived it off. When we got home from hunting Seth was already waiting for me. I waved at him as I walked towards him.

"Still thinking of going down to Oregon?" He asked me. I nodded at his question. "Well I'm ready to go whenever you're ready."

"I just need to get some things ready. Oh and by the way Alice is coming along. Bella thought it was a better idea if one of them came along."

"That's totally fine and if it's Alice the one who's coming then that's even better. I asked my mom for her car because I'm sure it will make it for sure. Mine's been having problems."

"Thank you for doing this for me Seth. I mean we just met and you're already doing things for me." I said to him almost embarrassed with myself. "It's with pleasure Lai." I directed him inside and I went running up stairs to grab the handbag I had prepared the night before. Once I was downstairs again I hugged everyone and soon we were on our way to Oregon.


	25. Chapter 24 A brief Reunion

Chapter 24 (A brief reunion)

We had been driving for about four hours and we were getting closer to the town my parents now lived in. I felt nervous and anxious, but also excited with the idea of seeing my parents again. It still hurt me to know that I was no longer with them but I knew it was the better option. I had no way of explaining to them what I was and I was not allowed to mention it.

I turned to Alice and asked her if she had seen any visions of my family, but she just smiled and reassured me that everything was going to be fine. Then I realized that I could wish Alice's gift but I then decided it was probably not a good idea. However, that was not the only thing that was bothering me. The weather was also not working with us, the sun was out and that meant that we had to wait until the sun went down.

"Lai do you want to stay in Portland? Or do what do you have in mind." Alice asked me as we were getting closer.

"I researched Woodburn and apparently they have several motels and a hotel. I was thinking we could stay there and make it faster." I responded. Alice nodded and so did Seth.

"Well the sun is still out but I don't think is going to last. It's getting really cloudy, it might rain." Alice informed me.

"Might…" I replied.

"I'm sure of it." Alice said smiling. And soon enough it began to rain. I smiled to myself because that meant that I could go and see my parents faster than I thought, and leave soon after. Finally I saw the sign that read, Welcome to Woodburn, and soon we were taking the exit. Luckily we saw that the hotel was just outside the freeway and that relieved us. Seth who was driving headed directly to it and after we relaxed for a few minutes I was going to go out on my search.

Alice and I talked while Seth slept for a few minutes. "Lai I know everything is going to work out for you." Alice said to me kindly, giving me one of her warmest smiles.

"I hope so. Things have not been easy for me, and it would be really nice is this works out."

"I know, but I know that everything will be just fine. I'm sure you can see it yourself. Wish my gift Lai and see for yourself."

"You know I don't like taking advantage of my gift Alice. I only use it when I feel that it is necessary or to block Edward." I said giggling at my last remark.

"Yeah he doesn't like it very much. He gets as frustrated with you as he did with Bella. He is just so used to reading people's mind that when he can't it annoys him."

We both laughed at Edward's frustration and I began laughing harder as Alice told me of Edward's frustration when he couldn't read Bella's mind. "Poor Edward," I kept repeating but still laughed. Soon enough Seth woke up and I was finally ready to go and look for my parents.

We drove around every street until we found the street I saw written on the paper. Then I saw the house and my nerves started building up. I had to wait until my youngest brother got out, for me to make a move. To my surprise I saw my brother coming out. I smiled to myself, today had to be my lucky day. I got down from the car and asked Seth and Alice to wait for me. I approached him with a warm smile and like I had assumed he did not remember me.

"Hello. Who are you?" He asked me while rubbing his eye. My smile deepened; he was the same as I remembered him. However, I did notice that he was a little taller. "Do you want to talk to my mom or my dad?" He asked again when I did not answer his first question. I cleared my throat.

"I want to talk to you Amir…please don't get scared I'm your friend." I said, hoping he wouldn't get scared and run away before I could ask him about my parents.

"Momma and dad said I shouldn't talk to strangers." He said next and turned to walk away. I grabbed his hand to stop him. "That's great, but I'm not a stranger Amir, or how would I know your name?" I said hoping he would stay to talk to me.

"You're right…have I met you before? Do you go to my school?"

"Yes, I do. Don't you remember me?"

"I'm only six I can't remember very much." I smiled at his remark. I had forgotten how funny he could be at times. I returned my attention to him and continued the conversation.

"Amir… I need you to talk to me about your parents, how are they?"

"My mom and dad are fine. I like them, but I don't like my brother he bosses me around. I used to have a sister, and she used to bake me cookies, but she's in heaven now. That's what mom and dad say. Do you have a sister?"

"Yes. I do. I have sisters."

"Are they pretty like my sister? I can show you a picture if you want, so you can believe me." I smiled at what he was saying, and realized that I probably wasn't going to get the information I wanted out of him.

"No. I believe you. I'm sure she's as pretty as my sisters. Now can you tell me how your mom and dad are?"

"Mom and dad fight a lot…because they don't have a lot of money. My brother and me listen to them from our room. My daddy also cries because he says he misses Laila, she's my sister. I think you can bring her back."

"Why do you think that?" I asked a little sad from what I was hearing.

"Because I think you're and angel. I don't think you go to my school because no one is as pretty as you."

"You know what? You're right. I am an angel and I was sent here to give you a gift."

"You were? I want to see the gift." He cheered happily. I pulled out all the money I had in my purse. I knew it was enough to last them for some time. I place the packets of money into my little brother's hands.

"Give this to your mom and dad, and if they ask who gave it to you, tell them it was an angel. Will you do that for me?" I said to him as he looked down at the money.

"Yes. Now they can buy me a bike. Thank you angel and say thanks to all the other angels who go to school with you."

I smiled at him and gave him a brief hug. "I will tell them thanks for you." He gave me one last smile and ran inside the house. I stayed a little longer observing the house they lived in, and when I turned to live I heard my father's voice.

"Wait there." He said loudly. I froze as I heard him approach me and I couldn't turn around. I felt as my hands began to tremble and I fell frozen.

"Are you the one who gave my son these packets of money? Are you the angel he claims to have seen?"

I nodded, still facing away from him. "Well we don't need any charity especially not from an angel…so please take this back." At that moment I decided to turn around and let him see my face. It was the only way I knew he would accept my help.

"It's not for charity I'm just trying to help." I said now facing him directly. I saw as my father's jaw dropped when he saw my face. He observed me and suddenly he's eyes filled with tears.

"You are an angel. I'm so sorry… Laila… I'm so sorry baby… I'm so sorry." He said to me desperately apologizing, almost falling to his knees. "Don't," I objected as I held him by the arms.

"You're alive, my little girl is alive." I shushed him and gave him a warm smile. "No. I'm not Laila… you're mistaking me."

"No. I know you're my baby Laila…Please tell me you are. I'm dying inside without you here. Tell me it's you."

My father continued crying and it was tearing me inside. I hugged him and whispered in his ear, "I'm not the Laila you know, but I love you daddy and you need to move on. Take care of mom and the boys. Take this help I'm giving you, and remember me as I was, not as what you see me now. I'm not you're Laila anymore. I'm not your daughter."

He shivered in my embrace and I realized he felt my hard cold body. He kissed my cheek slightly and whispered in my ear, "Please forgive me, and ask god to forgive me. Now you can move on and don't worry about me or your mother. I'm taking care of them for you. Thank you for this gift and always remember that I will always love you, and I will never forget you."

I tighten the hug and kissed him on both cheeks, "One is for mom. I love you too… I love all of you. Oh and I forgive you daddy." With that I let loose and walked away without turning back. "Wait!" I heard him say. I turned and he handed me a recent photograph of the entire family. "Take this with you, and never forget that we love you." I took the photo and gave him one last smile, and walked away.

I got into the car and I realized that Seth was crying and I knew that if Alice had any tears in her, she would be crying too. "How do you feel?" Alice asked me, while hugging me from behind the passenger seat. "I feel better. I think I can move on now. I needed this farewell to be able to heal completely." I lied about my feelings. In reality I was crying inside. It killed me not to go inside the house and expose myself to the entire family, and confess that I was alive but that I couldn't be with them because I was a vampire.

"I thought you were pretty brave, Lai, I don't think I would of have been able to hide the truth from my mom, if I were in your situation." Seth said to me, while stroking my shoulder. I smiled at him and turned to look out the window. He then began driving back to the hotel.

Once we got to the hotel we packed and were ready to leave, so I thought. "I think we need to go shopping before we go back to Forks." Alice called out from the back of the seat. I frowned. I didn't want to go shopping; besides I didn't have any more money. I informed that to Alice, but she simply smiled and reminded me that she had given me a credit card with unlimited credit. To my misfortune Alice found it inside my wallet.

"So… are we going to Portland?" I asked, defeated.

"No. I found out they have a great outlet mall here. I think we can go there. I mean I shopped in Portland before, so I need to try something new." I smiled, as I remember the lie about the mall, Alice had mentioned prior to coming to Oregon.

After all the shopping, poor Seth had to hand the keys to Alice for her to drive back to Forks. Alice drove in full speed and before we knew it we were back in Forks. We woke Seth up and he soon fell back to sleep. We woke him up again and this time he flung his eyes open, realizing that we were already back in Forks.

"We drove ourselves home Seth, now you can just drive back home and rest." Alice said to Seth, while unloading all our shopping bags.

"Thank you Seth, I couldn't of have done this without you." I said to him, as he got down to drive home.

"I think you could of have… I'm sorry I fell asleep on you on the way."

"Don't worry. I'm sorry we got you so tired."

"And you don't worry about that. Besides I'm not going to complain when I just got new clothes."

I smiled at Seth and gave him a hug, thanking him once again. He took a while before he finally let loose of the hug. "Seth." I said, and he simply smiled and left.

I helped Alice with the shopping bags and once inside the house we were greeted by everyone. All of them eager to hear what had happened. I told them the story and the only one with tears in the room was Nessie. "Why are you crying?" I asked. "I don't know. I just find it so sad. I don't know what I would do without my mom and dad." She replied. Edward and Bella rushed to her side to reassure her that they will always be there for her, and did the same for me. I thanked them, but it still tore my heart no to have my mom and dad, like Nessie did.

When the conversation was over and Alice finished handing them each the gifts she brought for them, we all headed to our bedrooms. Once in my bedroom I took out my journal and wrote down everything that had happened with my dad. However, I ended up adding a little extra.

**I miss Adam and wish he was here.**

I read the final line. I closed my journal and decided to go out for a late night walk down in the woods. I went down the stair and before I could reach the door, Carlisle stopped me.

"Going somewhere? You know it's a little late to go for a hunt. I smiled and reassured him that I wasn't going for a hunt. Carlisle smiled at me and called me to go sit by his side. I did as he ordered and rushed to his side.

"Laila, honey, I know how you feel. I'm truly sorry that you have to be away from your parents."

"It's Ok, either way I would have been dead and away if it wasn't for Bella. At least I got the opportunity to see them again."

"You're right. However, I know that it's not an easy situation." Carlisle said to me as he wrapped his arm around me. I leaned my head pn his shoulder in consolation. He lowered his head to mine and continued to talk.

"Laila I feel that there is something else bothering you, or else you wouldn't want to get away so much. Edward tells me there are other things in your mind."

"Well I guess I can't contradict Edward, can I? He's right. I also think about Adam."

"It hurts you to think of him?"

"Yes. I had to break-up with him because I knew that I wasn't going to be able to lie to him. However, I didn't know it was going to hurt me this much to be far away from him. I don't understand my feelings, Carlisle."

"It's love, Lai, and let me tell you, we vampires sure know how to love. However, like you said you can't lie about your true identity, but you can't reveal our secret either. We don't know how he would react to the news and it's a risk to try."

"I know Carlisle. I wish you were single and that way I could just be with you." I heard Carlisle laugh at what I said.

"I think we would still have a problem there. I would still be older than you."

"Yeah but not for a lot and besides I don't think age matters to vampires as much as it does to humans."

"You would be surprised."

"Either way I wouldn't mind being with you, but I know that if Esme came around, I wouldn't be able to fight against her."

"I guess we'll never really know. I think we can arrange an arm wrestling match and see who would win, if that were the case."

I wrapped both my arms around Carlisle and thanked him for cheering me up. I had finally managed smile thanks to him.

"You have nothing to thank me for, Laila, you have to remember that you're part of the family and we're here for you. We love you. Now go rest your body because we are going for a hunt tomorrow. Oh and rest that arm because believe it or not Esme is strong."

I wrapped my arms around him again; Carlisle returned my hug and placed his lips on my forehead. Before going back upstairs I turned to Carlisle and said that I too loved them all.


	26. Chapter 25 Secret Revealed

Chapter 25 (Secret Revealed)

The days in Forks seemed to be flying. I was saddened when the day to leave had come. I didn't want to leave. I had enjoyed Forks more that I had thought, and now leaving meant not seeing Seth anymore. I hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I will miss you dearly Seth." I said to him, slightly frowning, he looked at me with those puppy eyes of his. Still trying his hardest to force himself to imprint on me, I chuckled, "I don't think is going to happen Seth."

"I need to try Lai. I will never forgive myself if I don't."

"Seth, don't force yourself. I'm sure there's a fine lady out there waiting for you. I envy her already."

"Why…"

"Because she's going to have you, and you are the best person I know next to the Cullen's. In two short weeks you have become my best friend. I sure wish I could stay here with you."

"I could belong to you…if you help me out here."

I laughed and hugged him once more, "You know where to reach me Seth, and I'm sure that if we're meant to be together we will find out sooner or later."

"I will visit you, Lai, and believe me, it will be soon."

"I sure hope so. Thank you for everything. I'm going to miss you."

"Me too."

We hugged each other one last time and soon I was on my way back to Charlie's where Bella and the rest where. In less than an hour we were flying back to Alaska.

I looked at everyone's saddened face and I realized that going back was perhaps harder for them. However, I knew how they felt because I too left a part of me back in Forks. I left my new found best friend. In addition to leaving Seth behind, I knew well, that I had also left the fearful Laila behind, and I was going back to Alaska as a completely new person.

"I really wanted to stay in Forks a little longer." I heard Nessie say. Clearing away my thoughts, I turned my attention to her to dido her remark.

"Soon we will go back and we're also going to Jacksonville and pay a visit to Renee." Bella said to both Nessie and I. I knew that she too felt that going back to Alaska was not as exciting as being in Forks.

That Monday we were back in school and back to reality. We still had the problem with the vampire hunters and as soon as we got to school early that day, Edward had a tense face. It worried everyone but he wouldn't speak about it. During lunch we sat at our normal table and discuss what was going on. As we were talking we saw Alex pass by, but he didn't approach us even after he turned to look at us as if he wanted to say something.

_What is he thinking?_ I asked myself. But instead of trying to figure it out, I wished to read his mind.

_I can't say anything. I have to stay quiet for their safety, but I feel like they need to know that the rest are suspecting something. I can't, Alex you can't. They're part of me and it will bad to betray them. But, she… Laila… I need to protect her and her family. How? Should I give them a heads up? What can I do?_

Alex kept rambling in his head and I turned to look at Edward to see if he could figure out what Alex was thinking, but he looked as confused as I was. Alex wasn't thinking right. All he did was debate against himself. I felt bad that Alex felt so stressed because of me. I knew that he didn't have to be protecting me or my family but he was, and he wasn't asking for anything in return.

That afternoon during choir I tried to talk to Alex, but before I could go up to him, I was stopped. "I need to talk to you." I recognized the voice immediately, it was Adam. I turned to look at him to reassure myself that I wasn't dreaming.

"To… me?" Was all I managed to say. I turned to look at Alex for an instant but he looked down. "About what?" I asked once I returned my attention to Adam.

"Can we go somewhere after school?"

"Yes we can. I don't see why not." I went to sit down slowly trying to think if what Adam had just asked me was real. I couldn't believe that he was talking to me and that he was here in class, seating next to me, and looking at me with those same eyes, he looked at me when he confessed his feelings for me.

I waited impatiently for the bell to ring. I wanted to know why Adam wanted to talk to me. I was tempted to cheat and read his mind, but I wanted to hear whatever he had to say directly from him, so I backed up every time I was about to wish to read his mind. As soon as the bell rang, I turned to look at Alex and then at Adam but neither of them paid much attention to me. Alex left the room immediately and as soon as Adam finished putting his things in order, he looked at me and asked me to follow him. I did as he ordered and decided not to open my mouth until he spoke.

When we got to the parking lot Adam asked me to get into his car. As soon as I got in, Adam followed and began driving. He drove in silence and I didn't even dare to ask where we were going. I observed Adam from the corner of my eye and was aware of every facial movement he made.

"We're almost there." He said breaking the awkward silence. I turned to the sound of his voice. Finally I managed to ask where we were going, but unfortunately my question went unanswered. The drive continued for another fifteen minutes and finally we reached the mystery place. Adam parked the car in a wooded area and as soon as the ignition turned off I got out.

I looked around and observed the place but had no idea where we were. Adam was soon by my side and asked me to follow him. I hesitated to do so but Adam reassured me with a smile. I began to walk to what seem to be the beginning of a trail. Adam followed soon after and we began walking side to side. As we entered the trail I heard Adam's quiet voice beginning to tell me what seemed to be a story.

"My dad and I used to come here when I was younger. One day we just drove by and I insisted that we should stop and do a little hiking. Something about this place called me to it. My dad was a big hiker himself and he thought it would be nice to observe the place. After that day we came here every summer for our hiking trips."

"It is a beautiful place." I said, as a reply to his story. He turned to smile at me, as a way to shut me up, I thought. Adam began to speak once again and I decided that I was not going to speak unless it was required. His voice was all I wanted to hear and this was the first time Adam was truly trying to open himself to me.

"It is beautiful but it is even more beautiful deeper into the trail. A little more up the hill there is a little meadow and there are several waterfalls and if you listen carefully you can listen to the water running, the signing of the birds, and the wind, it all forms a nice melody. I know what you're thinking, but that's what I told my dad back when I was nine."

I tried to smile but I failed because I knew that I didn't need to listen carefully to hear the sound of the waterfalls or the birds or that of any sound. It saddened me that I couldn't imagine his melody because the sound of cars was overpowering it. I didn't even know how far out was the next road but I was able to hear the cars passing by.

"If that was too much for you just forget I said it." I heard Adam tell me sounding almost upset. "No…I'm just trying to listen." I immediately replied. We continued to walk along the trail but Adam did not continue his story. I turned to look at him. "Adam I really didn't think anything bad about what you just said. On the contrary, that's sweet of you." I saw a smile forming on his face, "It's not that…It's just that I want to continue the story once we reach the meadow."

We continued to walk in silence and when we finally reached the spot Adam was so eager to show me, he took a blanket out of his bag and laid it right in the center. I smiled at him, "Did you already had this planned out?" He smiled back and didn't answer my question immediately; he continued to remove what seemed to be snacks. Once I saw them I began to come up with excuses to decline his snacks.

As soon as he was finished doing everything he sat down and asked me to sit next to him. I did as he said and as soon as I got close to him, he turned to look directly at me. His eyes made me shiver a bit. I heard him clear his throat and I knew he was ready to continue his story.

"Lai," he said, sounding a little nervous or embarrassed. I couldn't tell. He cleared his throat again. "Lai…I want to apologize to you." I looked up at him. "Apologize? For what?"

"Lai…Alex told me everything about you."

When I heard Adam say that, I felt frozen, Alex told him everything about me. Alex betrayed me. My mind felt like it was out of control, I looked directly at Adam's eyes trying to see his reaction to what he was telling me. I saw nothing. He continued to speak.

"Alex told me about your disease." I managed to ask a question, "My disease?"

"Yes…he told about your rare skin condition. He explained to me that it makes your skin feel cold, hard, and because of it you look as pale as you do. Alex told me that you were embarrassed and that's why you didn't want to be with me. But Lai…I don't care…I understand and I will never question your disorder. I just want to be with you and if you come with that disorder I completely understand."

I was dumbfounded after listening to what Adam has just said to me. I didn't know if I should be angry at Alex or thankful for trying to help me with Adam. I managed only a smile as Adam continued to tell me everything Alex had told him about my "condition." By the end of it I was completely lost in my thoughts, when suddenly Adam grabbed my hand, removed my glove and placed his lips on my hand. His lips felt so strange against my skin. The touch was so different to what I remembered, his lips felt like paper against my skin. I searched his eyes for a reaction but his eyes didn't tell me much, however, his body spoke for him when he shivered in reaction to the closeness.

He let go of my hand and smiled at me. "I sure can live with that." He said, with a melodic tone. I smiled and I suddenly felt thankful with Alex. Suddenly Adam turned away from me, and he began to speak to me in a quiet voice.

"You know Lai…this is the first time I return to this place since I was thirteen." Adam once again turned to face me to continue with whatever he had to tell me. I met his gaze as a sign that I was ready to listen to whatever he had to say.

"I don't know if you know that my father died when I was thirteen."

"No…I didn't know that." I replied.

"Well he did and he died here in these woods. He was killed.

"He was?" I said with a shivery tone. Somehow I didn't want to know how he got killed.

"He was… I was with him. We were doing our usual annual hiking trip in these very woods when suddenly we were approached by a strange man. My father immediately felt the danger as if he knew who the man was. He asked me run and hide, but I didn't want to leave his side. I looked up at the man who was looking at us as if he was ready to eat us. I only remember that his eyes were blazing red and when the sun hit him, he began to sparkle, as if he were made out of crystal. That was enough to scare me and I began to run and thought that my father was right behind me, but he wasn't, and I only realized it when I got to the car and he never made it back with me. I immediately got in the car and went for help and when I took the police to the spot where the man had approached us we found my father dead. He looked…he looked… Laila he fought… he fought…"

I couldn't take the story anymore. His confession was too much for me to handle. I stood up and asked Adam to stop. Adam looked up at me confused, but I didn't care. I just wanted to leave and forget that I was ever here with Adam, and that I had just listened to how Adam's father was killed. I was able to see the hatred in his eyes, and that look was for him, for that man that killed his father, that man who was a vampire, that a man who was a killer… like me, and I knew that his look of hatred was also directed to me.

"I need to leave! Adam… I need to leave…."

"Lai…there is still more I need to tell you…you're the first one I tell about how my father really died."

"No…stop…I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear how your father was killed. Why did you bring me here? Why are you telling me this?" I yelled at him. I felt like I was in hole of chaos. I couldn't think clearly. I was shocked. He hated vampires…he hated me.

Adam looked up at me with a painful look. "Sorry…I didn't mean to bother you with my pitiful story… I just felt that I could trust you. Let me just pick this up and we can leave."

I walked away from the blanket and decided to sound as mean as possible, this was the end of everything, and I wasn't going to fight it. I couldn't even if I tried. Suddenly I smelled them. I panicked. I smelled them. I turned to look at Adam and began to push him away.

"Run Adam…run and hide…" I continued to push him.

"What's wrong with you Laila? That's not funny…"

They were getting close. I smelled them and I could hear them. Vampires…I raised my voice at Adam and continued to push him to leave.

"Go Adam! Leave!"

"What's wrong Laila? Why are you acting this way?" Adam asked, but before I could answer anything I felt them behind me. I turned slowly and they smiled at me and looked directly behind me to where Adam was. I tried to cover Adam with my body, but he immediately stood beside me.

"Share the meal" I heard one of them say. I didn't know if I was going to be able to fight all three of them, but to protect Adam I had to try.

"He's with me." I informed them, and I immediately wished to shield in case they had any mind powering gifts. They began to get closer.

"C'mon young one… you can share him."

I felt as Adam tried to get in front of me to protect me, but I pushed him behind me. "They're like him…. Lai, they're like him. Run Laila run and save yourself." I heard Adam tell me. His voice full of fear and anger; I shook my head.

"Why are we arguing with this foolish girl?" I heard the third and probably the youngest one of them ask. I took a step forward ready to fight. I also taught about grabbing Adam and running but I didn't know how fast they were. I was lost. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to fight all three. This was the end of me but I didn't want it to be the end of Adam.

"Laila run and save yourself." Adam yelled behind me. "Why are you trying to protect me? I'm the one who is supposed to be doing that."

Adam got in front of me so fast I was unable to stop him. Suddenly I heard the men laugh and when one of them was about to attack Adam when we heard a noise and the vampire fell to his death. We all turned to look where the noise came from and I saw that it was Alex hiding behind a tree, getting ready to shoot again, but there was no time to wait. I pushed Adam to the ground and prepared to fight the remaining two; for my relief I saw Edward and Emmett coming so fast and the two began to fight against them. I stood there frozen and saw Adam crawling to a nearby tree. I was ready to walk to where he was when a fourth vampire appeared. I turned to look at him and then at Adam, but for his safety I had to fight and I went straight for the attack. I fought with anger and with sadness, I knew what Adam was thinking and the pain was too much for me. Edward then approached me and finished the fight for me.

Thankfully there was no more danger. Adam and Alex were going to be safe. "Lai are you ok?" I heard Edward ask me. I turned to face him and nodded but he knew what I was feeling. I had just been discovered by the person I cared so much about. As I was about to approach Adam the sun appeared and hit directly at me. I saw Adam's eyes full of confusion and pain. I could see and feel the sparkling of my skin. I stopped from going any closer to Adam and turned to face Edward and Emmett who were also sparkling as I was. Edward grabbed my hand and without turning to look at Adam, we left, and in the distance I yelled, "Alex!" for I knew he was there to help him.


	27. Chapter 26Regrets and Revelations

**Chapter 26-Regrets and Revelations**

"I've been discovered…" I continued to repeat over and over pacing back and forth in my room.

"Lai…Lai…open the door it's me Nessie."

I heard the knocks, all of them, but I couldn't get myself to go and open the door. I needed to be alone I felt empty inside and I couldn't manage to even raise my hand up. I was amazed I was even able to walk. All I could think about was Adam, he knew what I was and he hated me, he hated what I was.

"Nessie, hun, let her be. I think she needs to be alone." I heard Edward's voice tell Nessie. I knew she was worried. I knew everybody was but I couldn't react. I felt embarrassed, ashamed. I knew what they were thinking. They wanted to go away because of my stupidity. They were afraid Adam was going to talk and I was afraid of that too. One of us had killed his father and for revenge he was probably going to expose us. Now he had the chance to prove that he hadn't lied the day his father died.

I stopped my pacing to listen to what they were saying. I heard how Alice was trying to get a prediction to see if we were going to be in any danger. I heard Carlisle say that we couldn't risk it. We had to leave and it had to be tonight. Once I heard that, I rushed down stairs they all stopped to turn and look at me. Their look seemed friendly and compassionate; they didn't look at me with hate as I was thinking they were. I had reason to believe that, it was my fault that they were planning our escape.

"It's not your fault Lai…" Bella said to me as she came towards me to give me a hug.

"Things like these happen all the time and we have to move on. It's part of our life." She continued.

I didn't respond to what she was telling me. I felt that I had no reason to excuse myself. Nothing would of have happened if I had not agreed to go with Adam. I should have just come straight home. I thought to myself. I looked at up at Edward, who looked at me kindly telling me with his eyes that everything was ok. I rushed to hug him and he opened his arms to give me the fatherly hug I so much needed.

"Well I guess it's time to pack up." Esme suddenly broke the silence that had surrounded the room.

I let go of Edward and managed to say that I was sorry.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Lai, c'mon let's get packing." Edward said to me. As I was ready to go back up stairs to pack there was a knock on the door.

Carlisle rushed to open the door and to my surprise I saw Alex standing there and beside him was Adam. I felt light headed as if every ounce of air was taken out of me.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, we're here to speak to you." I heard Alex's voice say. Carlisle turned to Edward as if to reassure himself that it was ok to let them in. Edward nodded and Carlisle let the two boys come in. I stood on one stair when I finally got a full view of Adam; I smelled his fear, his anger, and his confusion. He managed to look up at me but he quickly lowered his gaze. I came down and quickly rushed behind all of them. I knew I was going to be the focus of the conversation and I was ready to face whatever it was that Adam and Alex came to tell us. Once we were all gathered in the living area, Alex began to speak first.

"I was afraid I was going to be too late….I…" Alex hesitated to speak, as if he feared to say too much. He continued. "I know that once you've been discover by us humans you leave, and….and I don't want that to happen. I spoke to Adam and he understood…right Adam?" Alex asked turning towards Adam for reassurance.

I quickly turned to Adam waiting for him to speak. He cleared his throat and hesitated to respond. He finally nodded but did not say any words.

"Talk Adam," Alex insisted.

"Yes…Alex explained what you are and how you are different from the rest. I'm….I'm confused but your secret is safe." Adam said so quietly that it looked as if he were talking to himself.

Edward looked at me. I looked back and immediately knew what had to be done. I asked to be left alone with Adam and Alex and was ready to let Adam know who I really was. Once they all left I asked Adam and Alex to sit but Alex decided to excuse himself. I tried to have him stay but he resisted, saying that he had no need for explanations. Once he too was gone I sat next to Adam but not too close. I began to speak but Adam interrupted me.

"Why didn't you tell me? I know I've been a jerk most of the time, but I really wanted something to happen between the both of us."

"Adam…I…I…you must understand that I just couldn't come up to you and say I'm a vampire."

"Stop! I can't…vampires don't exist, not in reality."

"Adam…It's a reality that I can't escape from."

"How did it happen?"

"I will tell you my story. I think it's time for you to know who I am, where I came from, and why I'm a vampire."

"I'm ready to listen."

"I came to Alaska with my family; my father was a drug addict and got involved with some crazy drug dealers. We lived in California but my father got a fishing job here so we packed and moved here; according to my parents it was going to be temporarily but my father was doing good here and we thought that he no longer was doing drugs, so we stayed longer than planned, but we were wrong. Apparently he was still communicating with his drug dealers and he had a debt with them. I'm not really sure what sort of interaction they were having with my father but he played them wrong and they wanted revenge. Those people usually go for what will hurt the person the most and in this case their best revenge was to kill me. I was abducted and taken to the middle of nowhere in the mountains. There I was beaten to a near death and when they were about to finish me up there was a noise and they felt scared and left. I was dying when Bella found me and she realized that I was near death and she stopped me from dying by converting me into a vampire."

"Bella…and what was she doing there?"

"She went hunting." I later regretted saying that, when I saw Adam jump at the word hunting.

"Adam, we don't kill humans. We feed on animals. Which is why Bella was so high up in the mountains, she was hunting animals."

"That's what Alex told me. Laila this is all too much for me to handle. I know I shouldn't believe it but I know what I saw and I can't deny it. You're going to have to give me some time to let all of this to sink in."

I nodded and we both looked at each other in silence. Adam became observant of me as if recognizing the clues in my face of who I was. I looked back at him for the first time realizing just how fragile he looked. He suddenly reached up his hand touching my face. I jumped to the touch but didn't stop it. Adam ran his finger up and down my cheek, never leaving the sight of my eyes he got closer to me, close enough to make him shiver.

"You know…" he said quietly, "I was expecting to do something before we were interrupted today."

"What?" I said almost breathless.

"This…" before I could react I felt Adam's lips on mine. They felt almost transparent and his scent was almost excruciating. I felt him move his lips as if trying to soften the hardest stone. He backed away with a defeated look. I waited for him to say something but he remained quiet. I looked into his eyes in an effort to make him say something. He cleared his throat.

"Laila…"

"yeah…"

"I must be honest with you. I'm still a little afraid and it's not easy for me to forget that dreadful day when my father was killed by one of your kind. I know you say you're different and I understand that, but that doesn't change who you are and it doesn't change the fact that I hold a grudge against vampires. I feel like I will be betraying my father if I become involve with one. I just can't take the image of you sparkling under the sun, it takes me back to that day, and for me that has always been the skin of a killer."

"I understand your feelings for us." I said in a painful tone. Adam continued speaking now less afraid than before.

"After that kiss I just realized how different you are. Laila I know how I feel for you and I know it's something deep. Kissing you was different but it made me realize just how much I truly feel for you. Believe my words, this time I'm not fooling around, when I say that I truly like you and I can't seem to get you out of my head. However, now that I know the truth it's hard for me to accept that reality. Please give me time. That's all I ask for….time."

I nodded in silence and before I could say anything Alex came in the room. Adam and I both turned to his voice.

"It's time to go Adam it's getting late…you're mom just called."

"Yeah…I think I know everything I needed to know already." Adam said looking directly at me.

"That's great…Adam I need to tell Lai something, is it ok if you wait for me out in the car?"

"Sure…and Laila…once again I won't reveal your secret, so don't leave."

"I won't…bye…" I said waving at him. Adam waved back and turned heading out the door. Once I saw him leave I turned to Alex.

"Is there something going on with the vampire hunters situation?" I asked him thinking it was that he wanted to talk about.

"No…" He responded quietly.

"Then what's wrong Alex?"

"Lai…I just wanted to tell you that I would never ask you for time. I accept you just the way you are."

"Alex…I…"

"Don't….bye…Lai…"

"Bye."

As soon as Alex and Adam were gone the rest of the family came out and I informed them that our secret was safe with him. They all had a look of relief and each came forward to give me a hug. I knew I didn't have to tell them what had happened between Adam and me. I excused myself and ran to my room and for the first time I wished that Bella had let me die that day it would of have been easier than being seen as killer by the person I had grown to love. "The love of a vampire," Carlisle once said, "there's nothing like it." However, there was something like it, the pain of one, was almost as deep as the love. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep for there was no other way to cease the memory of his kiss and his words, "killer" and "I'll I need is time," words which I defined as, "I can't accept you."


	28. Chapter 27 What Now?

**Chapter 27- What Now?**

I had no other choice but to continue on with my life. I got up ready to go back to school see Adam just like I would any other day and try to forget everything that happened the night before. I knew it was time for me to just relax and change the way I was living my life. I put on my happy face before heading down stairs I was tired of making everybody at home worry about me.

"Good morning, Lai, how do you feel today?" Nessie asked me with her usual worried tone. I smiled at her pretending that I was perfect.

"I'm doing great, ready to start the day."

"Lai…you don't have to pretend."

I chuckled and gave her an even wider smile. "I'm not pretending, so are you ready to go?"

"Yeah…Jake is just getting his things ready and we'll leave." Nessie replied, her voice sounding more worried than before.

"Nessie, relax, oh and actually if you don't mind I want to drive today."

"That's fine."

"So catch me there? Oh and one more thing, I think it's time for a feeding, I've been putting it off and I feel dehydrated so don't wait for me after school."

"Jake and I can come, if you want."

"Actually I think I want to go alone."

"Oh…" was all Nessie said sounding almost hurt that I didn't want her to come hunting with me.

"See you…" I said as I headed out the door, but before I could exit Edward stopped me.

"You're not coming with us?"

"Today I want to drive, is that ok?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. We'll see you there."

"Yeah…"

I finally managed to get out of the house. I got in the car and headed for school. Suddenly I became anxious and nervous at the same time. I didn't know how Adam was going to react or if he was even going to talk to me. I kept thinking about his kiss and everything he said to me the night before. He had said he needed time but I didn't know exactly what he meant by that.

"He's not going to talk to me at all." I said to myself, feeling almost sad at the thought. I arrived at school earlier than before and realized that there were still a few minutes before the bell rang. I decided to stay in the car. I leaned my head on the seat and closed my eyes but before I could get lost in my thoughts I heard a knock on my window. I immediately opened my eyes and saw the figure of a young man with dark glasses. I rolled my window to get a better look at him but I didn't recognize who he was.

"Yeah…Can I help you?" I asked him a little confused by his presence.

"Hi…I was just wondering if you could help me." He said with a shy boyish voice.

"With what?" I replied sounding a little annoyed.

"I'm new to this school and I need help finding a class." He continued.

"Wait…you came all the way to my car to ask me to help you find your class, when there are hundreds of students out there?" I asked him. Suddenly I became worried not truly trusting that he needed my help.

"Yeah…" He said, interrupting my inner thoughts.

"I'm sure somebody else is more than willing to help you. I'm sort of waiting for somebody right now." I told him, hoping he would go away. However, he just stood there observing me as if I had just offended him.

"I need your help." He insisted.

I decided to ignore him and began to roll up my window when suddenly the breeze hit him and awoke a sense I had been ignoring. I quickly rolled down my window all the way down and quickly reached to remove his sunglasses. I gasped as soon I saw his eyes.

"Are you…."

"A vampire?" He finished my question before I could ask him.

"I guess that even if I tried to deny it you wouldn't believe me." He continued now talking in his real tone of voice, which still sounded boyish.

"What…what are you doing here? Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name….can I get in?" He said pointing towards the passenger seat.

"Sure." I unlocked the door and in a matter of seconds he was sitting next to me, ready to answer my questions.

He cleared his throat. -"As I was saying. My name is Lucian and like you I'm a vampire."

"How did you know who I was? Actually how did you find me?"

"I followed you since yesterday."

"From where?"

"I was there yesterday in the woods where you and your human friend went hiking. I was with my group when we smelled a human and when we got closer we realized that he was with you. At first we thought you had found him first but we we're too thirsty to care so we had decided to attack anyways."

I panicked. - "You were with them? Look, just so you know, my family is coming so you won't get away with much." I threatened him. However, he just laughed and continued talking.

"Don't worry I'm not here to attack. Nevertheless, it would only be fair that I did in order to take revenge for the killing of my partners. However, I will not do such a thing."

"So why are you here?"

"Like I said, I need your help."

"Finding your class?"

"That was just an excuse, and you know that. I need you to help me become like you."

"Like me?"

"Yeah….I found it extremely weird that you were defending a human from us instead of feeding on him. I never thought that was possible and now that I know it is I want to do it too."

Before I was able to react to what Lucian was saying I saw Edward's car approaching. I didn't want them to see that I was with Lucian. I turned to Lucian.

"Lucian." I said, "Wait for me here we'll finish talking after school, and please don't do anything reckless, if you want to be like me the first thing you have to learn it to control your thirst, are we clear."

"Yes…"

"Anyways my family is here and I'm going with them now. Please don't let any of them see you."

"I won't."

"Good. See you in a few. Bye."

"Bye."

I got out of the car and rushed to where the rest where before any of them decided to come and look for me. I turned back to make sure Lucian was not visible and was only able to calm down when we were inside the school. I walked beside Edward in silence thinking about so many things at once. I was worried that Adam was not even going to take a look at me and I was worried that the vampire in my car would attack.

"What attack?" Edward asked abruptly.

"What?" I asked trying to sound confused for his question.

"You just thought about an attack. I always try to ignore your thoughts, but I was able to catch that. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No…I was just thinking that I was ready to go for an attack after school. I just haven't had a feed for two days and I can't handle it anymore. That's all…." I lied.

"Speaking of that, Lai I need you to be fully hydrated you're still young and you can't be putting off feedings. No matter your stress, please remember what you are and that alone can put people at risk if you don't handle it well."

"I know…" before we could continue with my feeding routine conversation, the bell rang and I was ready to go to class. I was eager for the day to come to an end and finally learn more about Lucian and figure out his true intentions.

"Lai….before you go I need you to wish to read minds." Edward said to me.

"No…I can't handle it Edward. It drives me nuts." I pouted.

"I know, Lai, but I need you to be aware of what the people around you are thinking. It's for your safety."

"Fine."

"Hey….tell me what I'm thinking."

"I wished it Edward; you're thinking what I'm thinking. That if I wished it."

"Correct. Now go on to class I don't want you to be late."

"Bye…see you all at lunch."

I waved at them and headed for my class before the second bell rang and I noticed that Alex was sitting in Britney's place, next to my chair. I walked at a slow pace wondering how he managed to change seats with Britney. I sat down and Alex turned to look at me. I knew exactly what he was thinking and it angered me that he was feeling such pity. However, I knew how much he really cared about me so I decided to not be mad for that reason. I tried to concentrate in the lecture and pretend that all the voices in my head weren't there, but it was almost impossible to block them all. To make matters worse Mr. Soto asked us to choose two people to be in a group with and the commotions was almost too much to handle.

Alex and I were the only ones who didn't get up to choose a group and I was glad he stayed next to me. He took the opportunity to talk to me.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I said to him in a confident tone.

"About Adam…"

"What about Adam?"-"What about Adam?" Flora asked interrupting me. We both looked up at her and smiled.

"Nothing…We were just talking about something that happened yesterday." I said to her as she sat down to work with us. Flora frowned and gave me a pity look. I then wondered if she knew something. I didn't want to ask her straightforward because I was afraid to know her answer.

"Lai...I'm so sorry things didn't work out. I was almost certain that my plan was going to work."

I looked up at her directly. -"What plan?" I asked a little confused.

She hesitated to answer my question, but she continued anyway. - "Well it was my idea for him to take you to where he and my dad used to hike. After Alex told us why you didn't want to be my brother's girlfriend we both thought it was ridiculous, so I gave him the idea to try and get you back with something romantic."

"Flora…you…"

"Yeah, but he did the rest of the planning everything else he did was all him."

"Thank you…" was all I managed to tell her. She looked up at me and smiled, and began to speak once again.

"Laila, why don't you want to be with my brother?"

"Me? It's him who doesn't want to be with me." I said louder than I wanted to. I lowered my gaze as soon as people turned to look at me. -"Concentrate on your work." Mr. Soto said looking directly at our table. I began to write down something in my paper pretending that I was working on something.

"Laila, what do you mean? Adam said you asked him for time because you weren't sure if you were going to stay in Alaska." Flora said to me, whispering so only we could hear what she was saying.

"Flora drop it…." Alex told Flora, sounding almost like a command.

Thankfully Flora stopped talking about Adam but she kept thinking about it throughout the rest of the period. I was glad when it was time to go to my next class. However, when it was time for lunch Flora came to sit down and this time she seemed determined to know what truly had happened yesterday.

"OK…Laila this time you have to tell me everything. NO EXCUSES."

I hesitated. I didn't feel like talking about it and especially not with everybody around. I didn't want them to see just how much it hurt me to talk about Adam's rejection, especially when I was trying to make them believe that I was perfectly fine.

"Laila…say something…" Flora said, interrupting what I was thinking.

I began to speak. I knew that was the only way to make Flora stop her questioning. - "Flora what your brother told you is the truth. I'm not sure I'm going to stay to live here in Alaska. I have family in Oregon who want me to go live with them. I told Adam that before I could start anything with him I needed to be sure that I was going to stay here. You have to understand that I just can't be his girlfriend one day and leave the next."

She observed me quietly as if trying to catch me in my lie. - "So why did you say in class that it was him who didn't want to be with you?"

It took me a while to answer Flora's question. The thought of it truly hurt me and it was hard to speak about how Adam didn't want to be with me. - "Because…it was him who said it was pointless for us to start something when I wasn't sure that I was going to stay here."

"I'm confused….you just said you couldn't accept him, and now you say it was him…Lai…."

Suddenly I felt like I have had enough with Flora's questioning. I stood up and looked at all them but returned my focus to Flora. - "He doesn't want to accept me for who I truly am." With that I turned and left the table. I heard Nessie's voice behind me but I just continued to walk. I then remembered Lucian and decided to go and check on him. As I was getting close to the car I panicked when I didn't see Lucian. I ran to the car just to realize that Lucian was in the back seat. I opened the door and hoped in to talk to him in private.

"Is it after school already?" He asked me.

"No…It's just lunch but I came to check on you."

"Oh. Don't worry I've been in here since the morning. I haven't done anything reckless." He said to me almost jokingly.

"Good." I replied.

"Is there something wrong with you?" He asked in a concerned tone. I turned to look at him and wondered why he had asked me that question. I then realized that I was no longer able to read minds. I smiled and tried to sound calm.

"No…well I have to go now. I'll see you in a bit." With that I got down of the car and headed back in. I noticed Bella waiting for me at the door. I lowered my gaze knowing exactly why she was waiting for me. As soon as I reached her she asked me to take a walk with her. As we began walking she began to speak to me in a motherly way. The same way my mom would do it when I separated myself from the family.

"Laila, I'm not the best person to reach out to someone. I'm like you, conservative, and I'm not one to share my feelings. However, since Edward and I been together I have learned to express how I feel more and more because if I don't say what's wrong with me I won't get the help I need." Bella said to me. I stayed quiet not knowing what to say to her. With my silence she continued to speak.

"I know that you're in a tuff situation. I know exactly how hard it is to be away from your family, but being away is something you decided…."

"They would never understand…." I said quietly interrupting Bella.

"I know, and it is a difficult secret to keep, but the rules are set and I guess we have to accept them. Aside from that, I know you're in a difficult position with Adam. He found out the truth and swore to keep it a secret, but you must understand that it's not something a person can just accept in one day. Give Adam some time and you'll see that sooner or later he won't care what you are. I mean if he truly cares for you he will learn to accept you."

"I know Bella…"

"One more thing Lai…. I need you to try and have a relationship with us. Nessie misses you greatly. Try and get involve with the family just like you were doing before school, Adam, and whatever else that is bothering you. Lai you're young and I don't want you to close yourself to life, being a vampire doesn't mean you're not allowed to have fun. On the contrary, I'm sure you can find great things to do, things normal humans can't do."

I smiled at Bella and realized that in fact I had been closing my self to my family. I hadn't talk to Nessie or Jake the same way. It had been a long time since I had had a good laugh with them. In reality I missed Nessie's jokes, pranks, and everything else she was. I missed racing with Jake to see who was faster, I missed flirting with Carlisle, I missed training with Emmett and Jasper, I missed joking and going shopping with Alice, I missed Rosalie's conversations, I missed Esme's hugs and cares, and most of all I missed spending time with Edward and Bella. I gave Bella a hug and I was sure that my hug spoke for me because Bella gave me one of her widest smiles.

"Now get to class young lady…." Bella said to me. With one last smile I turned and walked to my class.

I was glad Bella reached out to me. She opened my eyes and made realize that I was missing out on the great things I had in front of me. I smiled once again and convinced myself that I didn't have to pretend I was ok because now I was. I closed my text book and the sound of it closing was the same sound of another closed chapter in my life.

The day had finally come to an end and I was finally ready to go and meet with Lucian. I had decided to take him as project; teaching him to be like we were was a way to keep my mind busy. However, before I could go to my car I was stopped by Nessie.

"Are you still planning on going hunting by yourself?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Oh…."

"Just for today Nessie…. I promise that next time you, Jake, and me we'll go together like old times. So start planning one of your pranks."

"Really?" She asked smiling.

"Really… I miss what the three of us had, so for Jake's misfortune, tell him I'm back."

Before I knew it Nessie wrapped her arms around me. "Daddy, will be happy. No… Everybody will be happy to have you back on board with us. You were starting to get boring….."

I laughed at Nessie's remarks and for a second I couldn't recognize my own laughter.

"Well I'll see you at home, and I might not return alone." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon…. Tell everybody that I'll be home in a bit."

"I will… see you Lai…"

I hurried to the car before everybody else found me. I was glad they took their time getting out of class. It worked perfectly for me and I was happy that I got to talk to Nessie and hint her on my new secret. I knew how much she loved it when I told her a few secrets even though she couldn't keep them to herself.

Once I reached the car I go in fast and began driving with Lucian sitting on the back seat.

"Where are we going?" He asked. I turned to look at him and simply replied, "For a hunt." This made him smile.


	29. Chapter 28Who in the World is Lucian?

**Chapter 28- Who in the World is Lucian?**

I stopped at one of my favorite places to hunt. I knew for sure there was going to be something for Lucian and me. I got down and asked him to get down.

"Good choice, but do a lot of hikers come here?"

I turned and gave Lucian a smile. "Why are you smiling?" He asked.

"Because this place is too dangerous for hikers." I replied.

"Then why are we here? Is this some sort of joke?"

"Whoa… come down… no this is not a joke Lucian; you said you want to be like me so the first thing I'm going to teach you is to feed the way I do."

"How much different can it be."

"Rule number one in the Cullen family. WE DON'T FEED ON HUMANS."

"What! …. Wait…. I wanted to learn how to be around humans without feeding on them, but I don't want to quit entirely."

I frowned, "In that case I can't help you."

"No… wait I want to try."

"Good…. So I guess we can find some bears up here, but please make sure you don't feed on a mama bear."

"What kind of vampire are you?" Lucian asked almost disgusted with my beliefs.

"A caring one, not all vampires have to be cold blooded killers. Ever since I was transformed into a vampire I've been trained to not feed on humans. However, I'm not going to lie I've had fed on them before and I'm not proud of it."

"I don't think you have to feel so guilty about it. We are what we are and it's only natural that we feed on humans, is our only way of survival. Well not anymore I guess, since animals seem to work just fine."

"They do work just fine, but it doesn't give the same satisfaction or effect as human blood does, and we sort of have to hunt more often."

"Well that sucks…."

"So are you ready to go and hunt down your first animal?"

"I guess I am."

Lucian and I hunted and it seemed almost amusing to see him trying to tame down a bear. It was obvious he didn't have and idea of how to hunt an animal. I had decided to help him with his first prey but when the second time around he seemed to be an expert. Seeing him gave me a feeling of accomplishment it made me happy that another vampire was willing to give up human blood.

After hunting, Lucian and I decided to sit and we soon began to talk. "So how did it feel?" I asked him.

"Well this feels like a snack. Now I'm ready for dinner." He answered my question sarcastically.

"You'll get used to it." I said smiling.

"You have a great smile." Lucian suddenly said to me.

"Thanks." I blurted not knowing what else to say. I continued, "So tell me a little about you."

"Like what?"

"I don't know….like how did you become a vampire?" Lucian stayed quiet for a bit when I asked my question. I assumed he wouldn't want to answer that question, but before I could ask a different one he decided to talk.

"You know, that's something I don't like to remember, but I'll tell you. I was still in high school when it happened. It was my senior year and I was the star player of our football team that night we were playing our last game of the season and we won it. It had been a tough season for our team so we were ecstatic that we had won, so we decided to go and celebrate. I was extremely happy that night that I decided to drink; I was not a drinker but that night it just felt right. I mean things were going great for me, that night the girl I had wanted to make my girlfriend said yes to me, we won the game, and graduation was just around the corner, so I kept on cheering and drinking. Eventually the drinks got to me to the point that I no longer knew what I was doing. I decided to get out and take a walk to cool down and then go home. I began walking but then I realized that I had no idea where I was going. I decided to go back to the party. I remembered there was a shortcut to get back, so I took it. But when I turned to go back a guy jumped in front of me, I backed up as a reaction. I looked up at him to see who he was but before I could recognize him he attacked me."

Lucian became silent once again and the look in his eyes seemed to be transporting him back to that night. I didn't dare to say anything afraid that I would open up wounds that had probably already healed. He turned to look at me and reassured me with a smile. He continued to talk.

"When I finally woke I couldn't remember anything, only the pain I felt when I was unconscious. I believe it took me two days to wake up, apparently the alcohol in my system slowed down the process of transformation."

Lucian giggled at that memory and so did I. He continued.

"When I woke that's when the nightmare started. I didn't know what was happening to me and why I was feeling such pain, then burn. I felt so cold and heavy, but at the same time I felt strong as if I was ready to go out and take over the world. I was locked in a small windowless room; I was so desperate to get out that I began slamming myself against the walls. The walls cracked but before I was able to fully break them my creator appeared. He tried to talk to me but I was uncontrollable all I felt was a burn in my throat as if I had just swallowed fire and was in great need of water. My creator asked me to follow him; he promised that he would cease the thirst I was feeling, so I did and then it happened I had my first taste of human blood. Cameron then explained what he had made me into and he told me why he chose me to be his sidekick."

"So did you know Cameron?" I asked.

"I did. Cameron went to the same school I did. When we began our senior year he disappeared without a trace and we all practically assumed he was dead. I guess we weren't wrong."

Now more intrigued that before I began my questioning. "So why did he choose you to be his partner, or like you said his sidekick?"

"I was popular in school, athletic, smart, and Cameron seemed to be the weird guy no one would get close to. After becoming a vampire he sort of decided to take revenge on those who bullied him. When he disappeared a lot of other students began to vanish and we all thought we were dealing with a serial killer, never in a million years did I think Cameron was behind it all. When he attacked me he had a different revenge plan in mind, he wanted me to depend on him for my existence, it was sort of like, look at who's on command now."

"Wow… that guy was nuts." Was all I can think to say.

"Yes, indeed he was. That's why I took advantage that I was a strong newborn and crashed him to his death."

I gasped when I heard what Lucian said last. "You… did… what?" I mumbled. I waited for him to laugh it out, but his face was serious.

He continued… "I didn't kill him right away. First I allowed him to teach me everything he knew about being a vampire. However, I was not going to be anybody's sidekick and Cameron owed me the deaths of some people I knew, and primarily he owed me my own life, so I decided to take revenge by killing him."

I stayed quiet and wondered if I would have done the same thing. I tried to think of another question to ask. I knew I needed to know more about Lucian in order to decide if I should introduce him to the family.

"Are you that shocked that I killed Cameron?" Lucian asked interrupting my thoughts.

I shook my head, "No… I was just wondering what else I could ask you."

He gave a soft laugh that sounded as if he had just accomplished something. "I'm not afraid of you." I said assuming he was laughing because of that.

"I'm not trying to make you afraid. I'm just… never mind. Anyways, you don't have to ask me anything. I'll just continue with my story if you don't mind."

"No… go ahead."

"You know…. The reason why I decided to kill Cameron was mainly because he robbed me of every dream I had. He turned me into a monster and because of it I was not even able to get close to my family. I saw how my parents suffered looking for me. The day I saw my mother crying hysterically was the day I ended Cameron's miserable life. After killing him I left town and I began wandering around. I always thought that I was alone in this world until I found Eli, he had a clan of four and they offered me to form part of their group. We had been together until yesterday. You know they were the ones who taught me everything I know, and now they're gone."

I gulped knowing that it had been Edward and Emmett who had killed Lucian's partners. "I'm not reproaching anything." Lucian said. Nonetheless, I looked up at him with an apologetic look.

"Really I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. It was really their fault for trying to feed on your human friend. But you see, I had to suffer their loss in order to realize that there is a different way to survive. I really don't want to be a killer anymore."

"I guess that's a positive way to look at things."

"Laila, right?"

"Yeah… I didn't tell you my name?"

"Don't worry, I overheard it anyway. I wanted to ask you why you are you so close to that human?"

"He was my boyfriend, but what happened yesterday changed that… he doesn't want to be with a creature like me."

"So he found out your true identity yesterday?"

"Yes he did. He knows everything about me and my family. I think he's still trying to adjust because he asked me for time."

"It's dangereous that he knows your secret. I think you should move away."

"No… don't worry Adam won't say anything. I know he wont."

"Why do you and your family decide to live a human life, I mean with school and everything. Don't you all know of everything you can do as a vampire? Wait how did you become one of us anyway?"

"Whoa two questions at the same time?"

"Is that a lot?"

"No. I'm just saying. I was created by Bella she found me badly beaten and when she realized that I had no chance of surving she gave me life by transforming me into a vampire; It was that or die. The family then decided to adopt me and they have taught me everything about being a good vampire. Apparently Carlisle began the family by saving them from a secured death. He wanted to make sure that each one enjoyed life as humanly possible as a way to take back what was robbed."

"So I guess that means that none of you are angry with life…."

"I'm not sure exactly about what we feel. I know that if Bella hadn't been there to save me I would be death today, but it makes me angry that life placed me in this situation when it could of have been prevented. I mean this wasn't a choice and you do loose a lot by becoming a vampire."

"Especially when you know that there is no way to get close to family. That's the part that has been difficult for me all these years."

"For me too Lucian, but being part of the Cullen family soothes that feeling of loss. I mean these past two years would of have been a lot worse if they weren't around, but all of them have been there for me, giving me their support."

"So you're like a newborn… I mean barely two years?"

"Yeah… how long have you been a vampire?"

"Almost ten years"

"That's a long time, but technically we're the same age, right?"

"Eighteen?"

"Well almost, I'm seventeen, forever seventeen."

"Not a bad deal, right?"

"I'm not sure." With that said, Lucian and I became silent observing only the view of the mountains. I didn't know what else to say and Lucian seemed to be in the same position. I believe we were both taking in everything that we had just talked about. Now I had to make the decision to either introduce him to the family or keep him a secret. Deep down I knew Edward would be upset that I was now friends with one of the vampires that tried to kill me along with Adam. He wouldn't trust Lucian and I didn't want to Lucian to feel threated and leave. I wanted Lucian to continue with the idea of becoming a vegetarian vampire.

I turned to look at him and observed his red eyes and an image of him with golden eyes formed in my head. I smiled at the image and that helped me decide that it was worth giving him a chance.

"What are you smiling about?" Lucian asked, when he realized that I was observing him.

"I'm just happy that you decided this new way of life." I replied with sincerity.

"So that means that you are willing to recreate me?"

"Are you willing to take the challenge?" I asked with a mocking smile.

"I'm down… so was this the first lesson teacher?" He replied with the same smile I had given him.

I nodded, "Yes it was." I stood up from where I was sitting and Lucian did the same.

"So what now?" He asked, as we began to walk back to the car.

"I guess now we go home. I'll introduce you to my family and they'll decide if they want to help me with you."

Lucian stopped cold in his tracks. "Wait, so are you willing work with me even if your family doesn't want to help you?"

I turned to smile at him. "Of course Lucian, that's what friends are for. I mean I know that you didn't exactly want to become a vegetarian vampire, but now that you're willing to give it a try I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you."

"Is that right?"

"Yes." I reassured him.

"Well I'll take your help with one condition." Lucian said to me.

I turned to face him, "A condition?"

"Yes. I'll take your help only if you try and fix things with your human boyfriend."

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, Laila? I mean I can't accept your help when it's practically my fault that your boyfriend figured you out. I'm actually bummed that you're taken but I truly believe you should fix things with the human."

"Fine. I accept."

"How will I know you did it?"

"I'll call him today, I'm sure the speaker is loud of enough for you to hear."

"It's a deal then." Lucian said, smiling.

We continued to walk slowly down the high mountains, when Lucian once again stopped. "What are we doing walking? He asked me, "We're vampires… race you to the car." With those last words Lucian was gone in an instant, I followed immeadiately.

When I finally reached the car Lucian was already standing next to the door. He looked at his invisible watch. "30 seconds, not bad for a girl." He said to me. I smiled at his remark with a soft chuckled, and soon after we were in the car ready to go and introduce him.

While driving neither Lucian and I talked. I was tempted to wish to read his mind to see what he was thinking, but I immediately changed my mind because I wanted to get to know him the fair way. However, that thought made me remember Edward. I broke the silence that had surrounded us. "Lucian." I said, "Please don't think about how you came to look for me."

He looked up confused as to why I was telling him that. I continued, " Edward reads minds and I don't want him to know that you were part of the vampires he just fought. He wouldn't trust you."

"A mind reader… Wow that's increidible." Was all that Lucian could say, afert I revealed to him Edward's gift. I took a look at him and he truly seemed amazed that I knew somebody that knew how to read minds.

"You know I have a gift of my own." Lucian then revealed to me.

"You do?"

"Yes. I have the capability to manipulate memories. I didn't know I had that gift until years after of being a vampire." Lucian explained to me.

"Manipulate memories? How do you do that?" I asked.

"I can make you forget things or make you remember things that never happened. One day Eli was extremely upset with me and we were arguing, then I grabbed him by both his arms and shouted, "Why don't you just forget about it," and the next thing you know he didn't remember why we were arguing. It's sounds increible but I believe it to be all an illusion. Is like I create an illusion in peoples minds." Lucian continued with his explanation. I was amazed with that gift I never heard of anything like it.

"So if you want to forget that you ever had a family other than the Cullens just let me know and I can take care of it."

"No… I don't want to forget my family, but thanks for the offer. Do you like your gift?" I asked.

"I do. Eli made me erase all his memories before becoming a vampire. After all he could remember was that he was a vampire and you won't believe how much stronger he became. He didn't have all his human memories to stop him from doing what he pleased. There was a downfall though…."

"What was that?"

"He became more cruel… he was a tracker by nature and you won't believe all the horrible things he did with that ability. Do you have a gift?" Lucian then asked me.

I wasn't sure if I should tell Lucian of my gift. I remembered Edward telling me not to reveal of what I was capable of. He warned me by saying that I could be destroyed for my ability. I pushed the memory aside and decided to tell Lucian anyway, he was being sincere with me and I felt obliged to be as honest with him.

"So do you?" Lucian asked again when I didn't answer immediately.

"I do."

"Cool… what is it?"

I chuckled, as I listened to Edwards words in my head.

"You don't want to tell me?"

"I have the ability to wish other gifts." I blurted almost too fast for Lucian to understand.

"The ability to what?" Lucian asked.

"The ability to wish other gifts or wish to block them." I said, now more slowly. I turned to look at Lucian's reaction and at the same time noticed that we were getting closer to arriving home.

"Wow…that beats me. Even the mind reader." Lucian said in a dissapointed tone.

I laughed nervously, "Is really not that great. I promise."

"It sounds great to me. How does it work?"

"If I wanted to manipulate memories I would just wish to have your ability and there, I can manipulate memories. But don't get exicited, all my wished gifts are timed and I must be teached how to use the gift or at least have an idea of how it works. If I just wish it with no background information I probably wouldn't be able to make it work, or worse I can do it all wrong. Oh and I can't wish more than one gift at a time, also I can't wish for gifts of vampires that are protected by those vampires with shilding abilities. There is also the fact that I can't block a gift if I'm not aware that someone has it."

"Oh…" was all that Lucian said to me.

"So really it's a gift with a lot of restrictions. Nothing great, right?"

"Nonsense, that'as a great gifts, with restrictions and all…. I…"

I cut Lucian to inform him that were at my place. I turned to the driveway and began driving straight to the house. I parked but before turning off the car I reminded Lucian not to think about anything that we talked about or of how he came to find me. He reassured me that he wouldn't and I trusted him. We got out to the car and headed straight to the house, but as I was about to open the door Nessie came out along with Jacob in his wolf form. I turned to look at Lucian who positioned himself ready to attack. I reassured him that everything was fine and with a wrinkled nose, Lucian came to stand by my side.

"I'm sorry we scared you, Lai, but Jake felt an unknown presence and when the smell got closer we came out ready to attack." Nessie began to explain.

"Don't worry about it Ness. Oh and Lucian is a friend, he's not here to start a fight."

"A friend from where?"

"Well I went hunting and I found him. He wants to be like us. Right… Lucian."

"Yeah…" Lucian replied his face now more frowned than before. I knew he was frowing because of Jacob's stench. That was something that took time to get used to.

"Well let's go in." I said, leading the way in to the house. Jacob went around the house to transform back. Once inside I noticed that no one else was home. Nessie then told me that Bella and Edward went to Carlisle's house. I invited Lucian to sit down while we waited for them to get back. Once Jacob came into the house Lucian seemed confused, amazed, and intrigued by Jacob. I was ready to explain to Lucian what Jake was to us, but Nessie took charge of that conversation and there was no way to stop her from telling Lucian the Jacob story.

I listened to Nessie talk and Jake seemed annoyed that Nessie was talking to Lucian so openly about him and us. Jake was never the one to trust a person immediately. I went to where he was standing and reassured him that Lucian was not here to harm any of us. I then threw in just how much Nessie loved talking about him, and that made him smile.

After a while we heard Bella and Edward return. We all stood up as we saw them stading in the middle of the room. I looked up at Edward who was looking directly at Lucian. Immeaditely Bella went to stand beside Nessie. Once again I had to reassure everybody that Lucian was a friend.

"A friend from where? Since When?" Edward began his questioning.

"I came across him when I was hunting." I said to Edward, hoping he would believe me. He took one more look at Lucian and then at me, but returned his gaze to Lucian.

"Looks like you're not a newborn." He directed himself to Lucian.

"No. Sir I am not."

"I'm glad that's not going to be a problem. Now tell me why you are here."

"I… I… I saw Laila hunting bears up on the mountain. I became intrigued with what I was seeing. So I approached her to question her. I wanted to know why she was hunting bears. She told me that she was a vegetarian vampire and I liked the fact that there is another way to live other than killing humans, Laila offered to help me become like all of you."

I looked up at Edward to look at his reaction. Like me he seemed pleased that Lucian was willing to give up human blood to take on our way of life.

"I'm glad to hear that. It's not an easy adjustment, but if Lai offered to help you, I'm sure it wont take you long to become accustomed to only having snacks."

I chuckled when I heard what Edward said. I immeaditely assumed that Lucian thougth about the insatifaction he felt after feeding on the bears. When Lucian turned to look at me I knew I was right. Edward then took his cell phone out and began talking with Carlisle.

In a matter of minutes the entire family was stading in the livingroom eager to meet the newest member. I noticed that Lucian was uncomfortable and he become more uncomfortable when Edward made the annoucement that Lucian was going to stay over at Carlisle's house not ours. I turned to face Lucian and he did not look happy.

"If I must stay over at the other house in order to become one of you is something I'll accept, however, I must ask of your permission to stay over tonight… just tonight." Lucian said to all of us.

"Why is that?" Edward asked.

"Because there is something Laila promised me, and I have to be present to witness that she fullfills the requirement of our bargain."

I turned to look at Lucian and I knew he that he was being serious. Edward agreed to let Lucian stay over and when the commotion of Lucian's presence came to end I knew it was time to dial that number.

I asked Lucian to follow me to my room and once there I removed my cell out of my pocked and began dialing the number. Lucian came to stand beside me to make sure it was calling and when I heard that "hello" I froze.


	30. Chapter 29 The phone call

Chapter 29- The Phone Call

"Hello," I heard the deep voice on the other end of the phone. "Is this you?"He asked not bothering to say my name. "Yeah," I replied sounding hurt. I cleared my throat to make my voice sound indifferent. I continued- "What are you doing."

"Nothing I'm just here at home trying to study."

"Oh…..hum…." was all I could say, it seemed as though words couldn't come of my mouth. It bothered me that Lucian was listening but it bothered me even more knowing that Adam was not making the effort to speak to me. The only thing I could hear on the other end of the phone was his breathing. A minute passed and neither one of us said anything.

"Why aren't you talking?" Lucian said loud enough for Adam to hear.

"Is there someone with you?" Adam asked sounding upset.

"Yeah….just a friend….ah….he left already." I turned to look at Lucian giving him an unfriendly gaze. He apologized silently. I returned my attention to Adam. Once again I cleared my throat this time loud enough in hopes that Adam would make the effort to speak to me. To my surprise he began speaking.

"Lai…thanks for calling….I really wanted to talk to you."

"About?" I asked excited, smiling so hard that my cheeks hurt. Lucian smiled at me as if I were smiling at him. Adam continued.

"I wanted to apologize for not accepting you the way you are. I'm such a fool for letting you go. I mean I never even gave you the chance, the only thing I've done is take you as my girlfriend and then either I leave or you leave. I really don't think we ever even got the chance to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean the only time we kissed was yesterday, I've held your hand like once or twice, and we never even sat down to speak about what we truly feel. To say the least, this is not a romance story at all."

"What are you saying," I asked as I tried to take in everything he said. He continued.

"I'm trying to say that it was stupid of me to ask you for time when I have never even given you the time to get to know the real me, or for me to get to know you. All I know is that we like each other and we think is love, but we've never even try to make sure it is love. Laila, I want to be your boyfriend your real boyfriend. Please if you say yes today don't dump me tomorrow. Now you don't have an excuse because I know what you truly are and I'm willing to accept you regardless."

My smile was wider than before. I was so happy to hear what Adam was saying that I didn't even know what to respond. I turned to look at Lucian hoping he would help me out. He waved his hand at me letting me know that it was up to me to decide about what to do. I chuckled, before I began to speak.

"Adam I think you're right. I don't even know why we think we have a broken relationship when we never truly had one. I do know, however, that I truly care for you, and for this reason I want you to really think about the possibility of us being together. I don't want you to feel pressured or forced to be with me. The last thing I want you to think about me is that I'm a killer. I don't want you to have this idea constantly on your mind because it will break us apart. I'm more than willing to be with you but I need you to be sure that you want to be with me.

There was a deep silence on the other end that made me think that Adam had hanged up. But to my relief I heard him. With a broken voice he said, "I would never forget how my father died, but I know I can't blame you for what happened." I was thankful.

Adam and I continued speaking for more than two hours we laughed and if I could we both would of had cried. I got to know things about him that I never knew. This time I truly felt that I was starting to get to know the real him. As soon I hanged up the phone I turned to Lucian, his eyes were closed and he was pretending to be snoring.

"Ok, I know we're different, but of one thing I'm sure and I know that we both can't sleep." I said jokingly, while I shook him to make him open his eyes.

"So, are you back together?" Lucian asked rapidly lifting himself halfway as if he had just woken up. I giggled. "Yes," I replied throwing my arms around him. I was happy Lucian found me he made everything even more perfect.

I suddenly realized that I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I was desperate to see Adam and confirm that everything he told me was a reality. I was excited to finally start something with him. To know that I was going to be able to be completely honest and that I didn't have to hide myself from him.

"You know if you want I can make Adam forget that you're a vampire." Lucian said to me, interrupting my exciting thoughts.

"No…the reason why I'm so happy is that for once I can be honest with a boy. I don't want that to be erased."

Lucian crunched his shoulders, "Well once again, I tried."

I smiled and gave him another hug, "I think you've done enough, you encouraged me to call and looked what happened. I'm back with Adam and this time with no secrets, I mean, it feels more real than ever now."

"Yeah….seems like it…..since you don't stop smiling. I do have one question?" Lucian said to me a little serious than usual.

"What?"

"Do vegetarian vampires hug a lot?"

I laughed at Lucian's question, "No… but this vegetarian vampire does," and I threw my arms around him once again.


End file.
